Fiamma: The Assassin
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Every assassin have their own rules, yet all follows one golden rule: Never get emotionally involved with your target. Fiamma knows this. Yet, meeting that person, he can't help but break the most important rule of all… AU. Eventual G27.
1. Prologue

**Title: **Fiamma: The Assassin

**Summary: **Every assassin have their own rules, yet all follows one golden rule: Never get emotionally involved with your target. Fiamma knows this. Yet, meeting that person, he can't help but break the most important rule of all…

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **Eventual G27

**Warnings: **AU

* * *

**Fiamma: The Assassin**

**Prologue**

"…Argh!"

"What's going on?!"

"Get the medics, quick!"

"The food! What are you trying to do to us?!"

"I did nothing of the sorts, I assure you."

"Liar!"

"Hurry up and help him!"

"_Hehehe… Hahaha!" _

"Who's there?!"

"_Mission: Eliminate Cassa Famiglia Boss. Mission Status: Complete. _Arrivederci_, everyone. Have a good night." _

"That mark…!"

"It's him! It's _Fiamma_!"

"Boss! _Boss_! _**Boss!**_"

* * *

"Another boss got killed?"

"Yeah. You should be careful, Giotto."

"G, I'll be fine."

A blond man sat at a mahogany desk, piles of paper stacked on the table. He wore a black stripped suit with a long black cloak held together by two golden chains. Azure eyes narrowed in worry as he stared at the report set on his table. Right beside him, a tall, red-haired man stood with his arms crossed. The right side of his face was covered with a red-colored intricate tattoo, while rose colored hair framed his face. A cigarette hung from his mouth unlighted. Like the blond man, a frown was etched onto his face. He let out a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair.

"You know as well as I do how many people are after your life." The red-haired man, G, spoke.

The blond, Giotto, smiled. "I don't have to worry with you watching my back, G."

"You make me sound like a babysitter." G growled.

"You act like one." Giotto pointed out. "Although… No babysitter I know smokes." Giotto frowned.

"I'm not smoking." G replied.

"That cancer-causing stick is still in your mouth." Giotto pointed out. He sighed in defeat as the other smirked and made no move to remove said stick from his mouth. "In any case, enlighten me about the Cassa Famiglia Boss murder."

"_Assassination_." G corrected. "According to sources, it was carried out by the famous assassin, _Fiamma_."

"Famous?" Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"Rumor has it that this guy has never, ever failed in his assassination missions. And it doesn't matter who the target is either." G explained. "He's also one of the top assassins in the business."

Giotto frowned. He knew by that statement that _Fiamma _killed anyone requested, even women or children. "They're sure this assassination is his… handy work?" Giotto asked.

G nodded. "_Fiamma_ has a few methods of carrying out his mission, but apparently, his favorite is by poison. The Cassa Famiglia Boss died by poisoning."

"Doesn't mean it's _Fiamma_'s work." Giotto pointed out. "What about _Poison Scorpion _Bianchi?"

G shook his head. "Definitely his work." G replied. "He uses a very unique poison. It's very lethal, and causes vital organs to self-destruct. The victim then dies from excessive internal bleeding. Not the kind that _Poison Scorpion_ uses."

Giotto winced. "What else? That doesn't seem to be the end of it."

"You're right about that." G sighed. "There's apparently no cure for the poison. But the strange thing is; there's variation in how long it takes for the victims to die. According to reports, some take up to few hours to die, but some took less than thirty minutes to die. And it's reported that they definitely died of the same poison."

"Could be the dosage." Giotto suggested.

"Nope. Same amount found after investigations." G corrected.

"This assassin is full of mysteries then." Giotto said.

"And dangerous." G added. "I'll send out notices to the Family. Get them to be more alert."

"…Vongola is getting a little big, huh." Giotto said after a moment, his eyes on the document before him.

"Giotto… You're going to handle it fine." G assured.

Giotto smiled weakly. "Thanks, G."

"Now… You _really_ need to start on that stack of paperwork if you want to reach your bed tonight." G said, snickering.

"…I hate you _so _much, G."

* * *

A figure yawned and stretched on the bed. Chocolate brown eyes blinked to clear the sleep from his eyes as a hand ran through the messy brown locks. He turned to the clock.

'…_It's past noon… Damn.' _

The covers flew off the bed and the man stumbled out. He rushed to wash up and took a quick shower before dressing in pair of black slacks and an orange jacket. The twenty-four year old attempted to fix his hair as best as he could one last time before running out of his room. He ran through the familiar hallways, nodding to people who greeted him along the way. Finally, he reached his destination, throwing the door open violently.

"You're late, Tsunayoshi."

It took the brunette everything _not _to shiver at the voice. It took him even more to keep his voice steady and firm.

"My deepest apologies, Master." Tsunayoshi spoke, bowing slightly.

'_Master'_ smiled. It sent a shiver down Tsunayoshi's spine, though the brunette hid it well. "How was the job last night?"

"Mission completed." Tsunayoshi replied dutifully.

"And I suppose it was because of the job last night that you're late?" _'Master'_ asked. Tsunayoshi nodded quickly. "Very well. I shall forgive you this time then. Sit down and have your lunch."

"Thank you, Master." Tsunayoshi bowed.

He took a seat at the opposite end of the dining table and motioned for a servant to bring his lunch. Although others sitting near him tried talking to him, Tsunayoshi ignored it all momentarily and concentrated on his food. He wanted to get out of the room quickly –to get away from his _'Master'_ –Byakuran. Tsuna nearly wolfed down his food and got out of the room.

Unfortunately, he didn't get out before Byakuran called him.

"Oh, Tsunayoshi…?" Byakuran called in a sing-song voice.

"…Yes, Master?" Tsunayoshi forced himself to answer.

"I have another job for you. You wouldn't mind seeing me later, would you…?"

Tsunayoshi swallowed.

"No. Not at all."

* * *

A/N: Hey peeps! I'm back with another KHR fic. This time, it's a multi-chapter! Now, I realize this is really short, but this is just the prologue. The next chapter onwards will be longer in length. Some tidbits about this fic:

First of all, **this is an AU story**.

As you can tell, in this story, Tsuna is an assassin; a very strong one. His title, _Fiamma_, means _'little fiery one'_ or simply, _'flame'_. My apologies for the unoriginality.

This fic is set in Italy, so unless otherwise stated, the dialogues are actually all in Italian. The only Japanese here are probably only the names.

Time-wise, this is _technically _set in canon!Primo's time (which I usually take to be around 400 years before canon!KHR's setting), but the technology will not match the time era. The major clashes will be the presence of motorcycles and mobile phones/cellphones.

* * *

And now, to make up for this _very _short prologue, a preview of the next chapter:

"_Infiltrate Vongola and conduct an investigation. After sufficient information is found, eliminate Giotto di Vongola."  
_

_"I understand, Master."  
_

_...  
_

"_Another job, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" _

"_How long is the mission, Tsuna?" _

"_The top assassin of Gesso Famiglia is not to carry out an assassination. How ridiculous."_

"_Is it… dangerous, Tsunayoshi-nii?" _

"_Idiot. We're assassins. All our jobs are dangerous." _

"_We're the best anyway. This should be a breeze. Right, Sawada?" _

_...  
_

"_Good luck, Tsunayoshi." _

"…_Thank you, Master. I will do my best."_

* * *

A/N: Well. I have written many KHR one-shots, but this is my first multi-chap. I really hope you guys enjoy this! Thank you for reading as always~


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: **Fiamma: The Assassin

**Summary: **Every assassin have their own rules, yet all follows one golden rule: Never get emotionally involved with your target. Fiamma knows this. Yet, meeting that person, he can't help but break the most important rule of all…

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **Eventual G27

**Warnings: **AU

* * *

**Fiamma: The Assassin**

**Chapter1 **

Tsunayoshi walked swiftly out of the room and headed for the private lounge.

There were several lounges around the mansion, but the private lounge was accessible by only the Master of the house, his six direct subordinates as well as the eight highest ranking assassins.

Tsunayoshi, _Fiamma_, was the top ranking assassin, feared by both the normal and Mafia world for his perfect assassinations record. The twenty-four year old brunette had been in the 'business' for ten years. He got his title as _'Fiamma' _right at the start of his profession. Although the proof of his title is long gone, the underworld left the title unchanged. Due to an unfortunate accident, Tsunayoshi swore never to use it ever again. He was trained to be well-adapted to all kinds of weapons, but he started using a custom-made poison, finding it neater than most weapons.

Tsunayoshi groaned as he leaned back in the couch. He hated to think of the past. Especially now when his tutor isn't around, and he had no one to talk to. Sure, he was very close to the other seven highest ranking assassins –the eight of them were almost like a family– but Tsunayoshi is someone who would rather keep everything inside him. The only person who had managed to make him talk was his tutor.

Although he was deep in thought, Tsunayoshi managed to force himself back into reality when the door opened.

"Oh. Sorry about earlier." Tsunayoshi said.

"Tsuna… Are you alright?"

"Tsunayoshi-nii, was it–"

"Stop reminding the boss, you idiot!"

Tsunayoshi smiled. "Takeshi, Lambo, Hayato, I'm fine."

Yamamoto Takeshi was the fifth ranking assassin. He uses a sword –named 'Shigure Kintoki' affectionately by him– as his weapon. Known as the _'Sword Dancer'_, Yamamoto was also twenty-four –like Tsunayoshi– and is just as devoted to Tsunayoshi as Gokudera was. Tsunayoshi had too, saved him when he tried to kill himself a few years ago.

Lambo di Bovino was the eighth ranking assassin. He was the youngest out of the eight top ranking assassins and was only fifteen. Lambo had the unique ability to withstand lightning –almost as if his entire body is made of an insulator of electricity. And not just insulating, Lambo was also able utilize this lightning and fire it out through specially-made horns. This was the reason why Lambo was known as the _'Lightning Rod'_.

Gokudera Hayato was the fourth ranking assassin. With the same age as Tsunayoshi and Takeshi, Gokudera holds the title of the _'Smokin' Bomb Hayato'_ due to his choice of weapon –dynamites that were hidden all over his body. He respects Tsunayoshi greatly as the brunette had saved him from the streets and taken him in. Gokudera swore to be Tsunayoshi's loyal assistant ever since.

"As I have always been saying, you are a poor liar, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"It's annoying. Cut it out."

"Mukuro, Kyouya. For you guys, it means, _'stop asking'_." Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes.

Mukuro Rokudo was the third ranking assassin, though his strength is pretty much on par with that of the second ranking assassin. Mukuro claimed to have gone through several reincarnations, obtaining a power each time. He now holds six different powers which can be controlled via his right eye. Said eye was red in colour –as opposed to the dark blue in the other eye– and had a number on it. The number, from one to six, signifies a certain power. The twenty-five year-old hence earned himself the title of _'Demon of the Six Paths_.

Hibari Kyouya was the second ranking assassin, his strength rather on par with Mukuro's. He was one of the oldest of the eight, at twenty-six years old. The man uses a pair of tonfas as his weapon. He is also one of the most brutal assassins, often leaving his targets bloodied and bruised– hence his title of _'Lethal Skylark'_.

"Boss… Mukuro-sama didn't mean it."

"We're all just _extremely _worried, Tsuna!"

"Chrome, Ryohei… Thank you." Tsunayoshi smiled once more.

Chrome Dokuro was the seventh ranking assassin. She looked remarkably alike to Mukuro and the two were often mistaken as twins –although they were as close as any twins were. Her strength was, however, not as strong as the other. Chrome has a sharp and strong mind which helped her in her ability to create illusions, casted both on the eye and the mind. The twenty-three year old held the title of the _'Alluring Mist'_. She, too, held great respect for Tsunayoshi, for the brunette had opened up to her when little had.

Sasagawa Ryohei was the sixth ranking assassin, also twenty-six. He was a rather unique assassin in the fact that his weapons are his fists, albeit covered with a pair of silver gloves, hence his title of the _'Maximum Punch'_. Ryohei had once taken up boxing and his gloves were a gift from Tsunayoshi on their second meeting. Perhaps it was due to the age difference, but Ryohei treated Tsunayoshi as though he was a little brother to him, but try as he might, he had failed to get the brunette to address him as a brother. Although Tsunayoshi had never admitted this to anyone, he appreciates Ryohei for his optimism, which is something that practically all assassins lose after their first year in the business.

"You didn't even eat that much just now." Ryohei said.

"You know I always reduce my food intake after a job." Tsunayoshi replied.

"It's not good for your health, Tsuna." Yamamoto piped up.

"For a professional, you looked rather skinny… Kufufufu…" Mukuro grinned.

Tsunayoshi gave a glare. "It gets people's guard down anyway."

"Should we learn that trick too, Tsunayoshi-nii?" Lambo asked.

"No. Not at all." Tsunayoshi replied quickly.

"Che. You're so young; no one believes that you're an assassin." Gokudera snickered.

"Eighth-ranking, too." Mukuro added.

"Hey! Watch it before I electrocute you!" Lambo yelled.

"Mah, mah… Calm down everyone." Yamamoto smiled.

"You're all so noisy."

"What's that, Hibari?!" Ryohei yelled.

"…I didn't say anything." Hibari glared.

"He's right." Tsunayoshi said. He looked to the door. "Good afternoon, Kikyo."

"Afternoon, Sawada-san." Kikyo smiled pleasantly. "Byakuran-sama wishes to see you now."

Tsunayoshi's eyes hardened as he got up. He gave a reassuring glance at his fellow assassins before following Kikyo out.

"Che. I really hate that guy." Gokudera growled.

"It's not just you, Hayato." Yamamoto replied, his usual grin replaced with a serious frown. "…It's not just you…"

* * *

Tsunayoshi straightened his clothes as he stepped into Byakuran's office. He gave a polite bow and greeted the man.

"Kikyo, you may go. Tsunayoshi, go ahead and have a seat."

"Thank you, Master." Tsunayoshi said as pleasantly as he could. He did as told, and sat down on the comfortable couch.

"Excellent work, as always, on yesterday's job, Tsunayoshi." Byakuran smiled. He chewed on a marshmallow as Tsunayoshi thanked him. "Now… I know it really should be a break for you now, but something new just came up. You wouldn't mind forgoing the break, would you, Tsunayoshi?"

"…Of course not, Master." Tsunayoshi replied smoothly. "Might I inquire about the details of the job?"

"Here we go." Byakuran pulled out a file.

Tsunayoshi took it over and glanced through it quickly.

"Have you heard of the Vongola Famiglia, Tsunayoshi?" Byakuran asked.

"An up-and-coming Famiglia, is it not?" Tsunayoshi replied.

"Exactly. Their size is increasing rather rapidly, though that really isn't a problem. Well, rather, it's not the main problem." Byakura said.

Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow. A Famiglia whose size is increasing is _not _the problem…?

"The problem is with their Boss." Byakura stated.

"…Giotto…?" Tsunayoshi asked, reading from the file.

"Their leader is a bit of a… goody two-shoes. And that's where the problem lies." Byakura smiled.

"He could be a threat to the Mafia world." Tsunayoshi stated, finally understanding the problem. "More importantly, a threat to our Gesso Famiglia."

"Exactly. So… your next job is to take care of Giotto di Vongola." Byakuran said.

"It says here that Giotto has six other… Guardians. One of them also happens to be his Right-Hand Man." Tsunayoshi read. "Do I have to take care of this man in a day?"

"You can have as long as you need. I only have one request. Do take care of this… quietly." Byakuran said. "Your mission is to infiltrate Vongola and conduct an investigation. After sufficient information is found, eliminate Giotto di Vongola. And, if need arises, his Guardians as well."

"I understand, Master." Tsunayoshi replied.

"Read the file and prepare yourself tonight. Set off tomorrow. I expect another excellent job from you, my wonderful _Fiamma_." Byakuran smiled eerily.

Tsunayoshi got up and bowed. "Please excuse me, Master. I shall prepare for my job now." With a nod from Byakuran, Tsunayoshi exited the room. He headed back to the lounge, where the other assassins were still at.

"Boss! What happened?!" Gokudera asked immediately.

"Hayato. I told you not to call me 'Boss'. And if you really cannot refrain yourself from doing so… at least lower your volume. If anyone reports this, you'll be in trouble." Tsunayoshi scolded.

"I apologize!" Gokudera said.

"Another job, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari said, eying the file tucked under Tsunayohi's arm.

"…Observant as always, Kyouya." Tsunayoshi said.

"I don't need that kind of complements." Hibari grunted.

"Better said, you don't need complements at all." Tsunayoshi smirked.

"So… What exactly… is your next mission, Boss…?" Chrome asked softly.

"…You should know details of a mission are only on a need-to-know basis." Tsunayoshi said coldly.

"Ah…! Sorry, Boss…" Chrome apologized.

Tsunayoshi let out a breath. "I should be the one apologizing, Chrome. I was a little harsh." Tsunayoshi quickly smiled.

"How long is the mission, Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

"For as long as it takes." Tsunayoshi replied honestly.

"...That doesn't really answer the question, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro said.

Tsunayoshi sighed. "Assassination is not the priority. It's on the secondary."

Mukuro snickered. "The top assassin of Gesso Famiglia is not to carry out an assassination. How ridiculous."

"Hey, watch it, bastard! The Boss is doing a very important job, I'm sure!" Gokudera growled.

"Mah… Calm down, everyone. Let Tsuna talk." Yamamoto said.

"It's just the gathering of some intelligence, then assassination. I'll probably have to go undercover though." Tsunayoshi said, glancing at the file in his hands.

"Is it… dangerous, Tsunayoshi-nii?" Lambo asked.

"Idiot. We're assassins. _All _of our jobs are dangerous." Gokudera scolded.

"Mah, mah, Hayato." Yamamoto laughed.

"We're the best anyway. This one should be a breeze. Right, Sawada?" Ryohei asked.

"Sure." Tsunayoshi shrugged.

"Hundred percent mission completion rate…" Hibari muttered.

"Why, thank you, Kyouya." Tsunayoshi said. "Well. Have a fun time relaxing. Stop fighting among yourselves. I'm going to prep for the job now."

"You are such a mother hen sometimes, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro sighed.

Tsunayoshi gave a glare before walking out of the lounge.

"That wasn't needed, Mukuro." Ryohei scolded.

"Someone has to point it out to him." Mukuro shrugged.

"Doesn't have to be you, bastard." Gokudera growled.

Tsunayoshi had a small smile on his face as he overheard the conversation. The smile soon faded as he headed back to his room, thankfully without anyone stopping him along the way. He settled onto his bed and started reading.

'_Giotto di Vongola, huh… Can't believe I'm saying this, but it looks like I have a… interesting job this time.'_

* * *

"A… Choo!"

"Getting a cold, Giotto?" G asked. "Then again, the weather's pretty fine. Someone thinking of you then?" G smirked.

"…Oh shut up, G." Giotto sighed, rubbing his nose tenderly.

* * *

Tsunayoshi yawned and stretched on the bed. He had spent the last few hours gathering information from the file. The file he was given contained general information on the Vongola Famiglia. Of course, he had also memorized the blueprints of the Vongola mansion, as well as all the information he had read.

Tsunayoshi looked at the clock beside his bed.

'_Still have a little time before dinner…' _

Tsunayoshi took a quick shower and dressed in a fresh pair of clothing: a black button-up shirt with a white loose tie, along with a pair of faded jeans.

'_Just enough time for me to walk there.' _Tsunayoshi smiled to himself. He strolled over to the dining room and bowed respectfully before he sat down.

"How goes the preparations, Tsunayoshi?"

"I've all the information I need, Master. I shall set off tomorrow morning." Tsunayoshi replied.

"Excellent. As I expected of you, Tsunayoshi." Byakuran smiled.

"Thank you, Master." Tsunayoshi said, putting on a pleasant smile.

He continued with his food, chatting with others at times. As usual, Tsunayoshi excused himself right after he finished his food.

"Good luck, Tsunayoshi." Byakuran said.

"…Thank you, Master. I will do my best." Tsuna bowed.

* * *

And by the next morning, Tsunayoshi was already gone from the Gesso Famiglia headquarter.

* * *

A/N: Judging by the followers, I think you guys find this idea interesting! I'm really glad. As thanks to all my followers, here is the next chapter.

And the others appears! All eight of them are assassins, and they work for Byakuran. Only Gokudera's title is canon, the rest are thought up by myself. I am fairly satisfied with it, though I don't mind suggestions. (If I happen to change it, I'll definitely credit you!) Next chapter, Tsunayoshi will officially infiltrate the Vongola Famiglia and will finally meet with his target!

Thank you for reading! Ciao Ciao~


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Fiamma: The Assassin

**Summary: **Every assassin have their own rules, yet all follows one golden rule: Never get emotionally involved with your target. Fiamma knows this. Yet, meeting that person, he can't help but break the most important rule of all…

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **Eventual G27

**Warnings: **AU; Language

* * *

**Fiamma: The Assassin**

**Chapter 2**

Giotto sighed.

Though he had finally finished yesterday's paperwork, today his ever faithful Right-Hand man, not to mention his childhood friend _and _best friend, had all too _kindly _set the new stacks of paperwork on his desk, before he had even stepped into the office in the morning.

"G… Sometimes… I really hate you." Giotto grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. Not my fault _you're _the boss."

It took Giotto everything _not _to jump at the familiar grumpy voice behind him. "…G… For the last time, _don't _scare me like that." Giotto said in a firm voice.

The redhead smirked. "Geez, what happened to your all-too-famous Hyper Intuition?"

"…Doesn't really work well, considering that I'm still in the half-asleep state…" Giotto muttered.

"…Remind me to pour ice on you in the morning then." G replied. Giotto glared, to which G merely shrugged off. "_Anyway_… Time for breakfast." G said. "At least you won't complain that much when you're fed…" G muttered to himself.

"I heard that!" Giotto yelled from the door.

G chuckled softly to himself as he followed the other out.

* * *

Tsunayoshi watched the Vongola estate from a distance.

'_Well, I'm here… But how do I get in…? The Vongola Mansion itself has a tight security, but the security in the surrounding area is a little… lacking. I doubt I can just walk in, claiming to have a meeting with Vongola.' _Tsunayoshi mused. _'This is the first time I've been asked to do a reconnaissance, on top of an assassination. Usually, I'm only supposed to carry out the assassination part.' _Tsunayoshi frowned. _'…Just what is that man planning…?' _

The brunette sighed softly. He closed in on the mansion, circling an area where he would not be caught, pondering along the way for a plan.

'_Reconnaissance is _really _not my thing…' _Tsunayoshi sighed.

While it is true that he had all the information he needed, Tsunayoshi could hardly think of a plan to infiltrate the tight security. If Tsunayoshi were to be honest, he would say that Vongola's security is the tightest that he had encountered thus far.

Tsunayoshi stopped in his pacing. He narrowed his eyes as he aligned his back to the trunk of the nearest tree instinctively. Tsunayoshi held four small knives in his right hand in front of him protectively as he glanced around the area. He let a smirk slip onto his face as shadows neared him.

"…There you are… _Signore Fiamma_…" A man smirked.

"…Who are you and what do you want?" Tsunayoshi hissed.

"Oh, nobody… Just a group of people who want your life, that's all." Another man said.

Tsunayoshi smirked predatorily. "…Bring it on."

Tsunayoshi immediately threw the knives to his right, instantly killing one of the assailants as one of the knives struck his heart. He pulled out another eight, flipping backwards to dodge a bullet shot at him.

'_They're using guns. How annoying. I'm wasting too much time… and knives.' _Tsunayoshi thought, narrowing his eyes. _'But seriously… if they think that outnumbering me with over twenty of them is going to work… think again.' _

Tsunayoshi tossed the knives, aiming at the assailants' hearts. He smirked as all the knives hit home. Tsunayoshi winced as two bullets hit him in the chest and leg respectively. He landed on the ground and tossed out another round of knives. Tsunayoshi ignored the pain in his thigh as he forced his weight onto his leg to dodge another round of bullets. He finally finished off the assailants and sat down against a tree.

Tsunayoshi looked down at his wounds and sighed.

'_I got careless… Damn. This is why I hate fighting against guns. Love using them though.' _Tsunayoshi thought, letting out a deep sigh. _'I have to… pull out these bullets… and let my body… heal… Dammit… I lost too much blood already… Getting… light-headed…' _Tsunayoshi slowly closed his eyes and his breathing slowed.

* * *

Giotto grumbled and put down his pen. He finally cleared two stacks of his paperwork but there were two stacks left. He decided to take a break and quickly sneaked out before anyone –_especially_ G– could notice. The Vongola boss hummed a happy tune to himself as he headed out the front gate and walked around. Not watching where he was going, Giotto frowned when he stumbled over something. He turned around and gasped.

"W-What the hell?!"

Dead bodies lay around the area. Knives were sticking out of their body, but what shocked Giotto more was that most, if not all of them had a knife lodged in their hearts. Giotto counted about twenty-seven bodies –dead, that is. He gasped when he saw someone slumped against a tree, bullet wounds in his chest and thigh. Giotto walked over quickly and shook the man lightly.

'_He's breathing… Thank goodness. But the blood… it looks a little dried. He has been here for a while. I need to get him to the medic quarters.' _Giotto thought.

As gently as possible, Giotto carried the man, bridal-style, and ran back to the Vongola Mansion. He headed straight for the medic quarters. He laid the man gently on the bed while barking out orders for the unconscious one to be attended to immediately. Reluctantly, Giotto returned to his office and did his work, his mind on the man he brought back the entire time. G frowned when he entered the room with another man following him. The man wore Japanese clothing and held a flute in his hand.

"What's wrong with you? You look… jittery." G commented.

Giotto sighed and put down his pen. "I found someone injured outside just now."

"Injured? How injured?" The man asked.

"Quite, I would say, Asari. He had two bullet wounds. One in the chest, the other in the thigh." Giotto said.

"…I get this feeling that's only one of the things bothering you." G said.

"You know me too well, G." Giotto chuckled. "…Around that man were a lot of bodies. I counted a total of twenty-seven dead bodies."

"T-Twenty-seven…?" Asari gasped.

"More importantly, pretty much all of them were killed by a single knife to the heart." Giotto added.

"Sounds like it's done by a professional." G commented. "It's not too hard to imagine our injured man being attacked… and probably someone saved him."

"But why bother saving someone from attacks but not taking him to be treated?" Asari inquired.

"Good point." Giotto mused.

"…Unless… Our injured man is the professional." G said.

"…I don't think so." Giotto muttered. "He… doesn't look like one."

"Giotto. _Anyone_ could be after you. We don't know what kind of assassins there are out there." G frowned.

"G!" Giotto glared.

"It's part of my job to tell you the truth whether you like it or not." G glared.

Giotto bit back a protest. He knew, of course, that what G said was right. Asari looked between the two and gave a soft sigh. He started playing a soft and soothing tune on his flute. Giotto smiled and sat back in his chair. G sighed and crossed his arms, a small smile on his face.

Suddenly, the door burst opened and a man ran in.

"Boss! The man is out of operation! And… And… He's awake, sir!"

"He's awake?! Isn't he shot twice?" G frowned.

"Let's just visit him first, shall we?" Asari suggested.

Giotto nodded and got up immediately and, after sharing a look with G and Asari, the trio walked off. They walked swiftly to the medic quarters in silence.

"Oh. You're here, Giotto. That's fast."

"Knuckle. Where is he?" Giotto asked.

"There." The man grinned and pointed to one of the wards.

The man wore a priest's clothing and a long red scarf while holding a book in his hand. He had black hair, and a bandage was on the bridge of his nose. Giotto thanked him and headed in quickly. The brunette sat upright on the bed, glancing around inquisitively. He wore cream-colored shirt and pants.

"Hello." Giotto spoke up.

The brunette turned over and nodded in acknowledgement.

And for the first time, Giotto felt awkward. G stealthily laughed into his fists at his friend's situation while Asari tried his best to keep the smile from his face. Giotto glared at them both as he coughed once before continuing.

"So… What happened to you?" Giotto asked.

The brunette gave him a pointed look as chocolate brown eyes trailed to where his wounds were.

"Right. Sorry. That was… not a very good question." Giotto swallowed.

"So who the hell are you?" G asked, red eyes staring firmly at the other.

"G! Can you _not _be so straight-forth?" Giotto hissed.

"If we wait for you to beat about the bush, we'll be here all day." G replied.

"Please, calm down. It's not good to show such… situations to our guest." Asari said.

"Right." The two muttered at the same time.

The brunette had a raised eyebrow and a small, amused smirk on his face as he continued to observe the room.

"Sorry about that… I'm Giotto. This is G, and that's Asari." Giotto introduced.

The brunette kept silent.

"And your name is…?" Giotto prompted.

"…Re… Renato." The brunette muttered softly.

Giotto nearly gasped as the brunette finally spoke. "Renato, was it? It's a pleasure to meet you."

"…The pleasure is all mine." Renato replied.

"Are you alright, Renato-san?" Asari asked in concern.

"Yes… I'm fine, t-thank you." Renato nodded.

"What happened to you?" G asked.

"I… was attacked. I don't know why… Suddenly a group of men surrounded me and attacked. I ran… but still got shot. I… don't know what happened after." Renato said, swallowing.

Giotto muttered a curse under his breath.

"I'm sorry… Perhaps I… should leave?" Renato asked.

"No!" Giotto spoke immediately.

Renato winced as his volume.

"I'm sorry. But… it's probably safer here." Giotto said.

"…Here…? Just… where am I?" Renato asked.

Giotto nearly paled. What was he going to say? That the brunette was in the headquarters of a Mafia Family? Giotto let out a breath. His mind kept thinking, knowing that the longer he took to respond, the more suspicious his guest would be.

Thankfully for him, his Right-Hand Man didn't earn that title for nothing, and responded quickly. "This is Giotto's house. It's big, so he lets people stay here." G replied. "It's fine. Just stay here. There are more people here so you'll be protected."

"Is it… really alright?" Renato asked.

"Absolutely." Giotto replied. "In any case, you should probably rest more. We shall take our leave."

The brunette gave a nod and looked out of the window as the trio walked out.

* * *

"I find him suspicious." G stated as they walked out into the hallway.

"That kid?" Knuckle asked, walking with the group.

"Why?" Asari raised an eyebrow.

"…Instincts." G replied.

"That doesn't justify much." Knuckle said.

"Giotto. Tell me honestly if you find something wrong." G asked.

"…I suppose." Giotto admitted.

"See?"

"Well, if Giotto says so, then we'll definitely believe him. I mean, everyone knows about his Hyper Intuition." Knuckle replied in defeat.

"Let's just send out a notice to all the Guardians." G said.

"Is that a good idea? I mean, with the two of them…" Asari said.

"…Still… The Guardians are pretty much the head of the Family, below our boss, that is." G said. "Well, Giotto? You're the boss."

"…Send the message to the Guardians. And no matter what you guys suspect, no one is to act until I say so." Giotto finally replied.

"Alright. I pass the message to those three later." G nodded. "And now that you know how the brat is…"

Giotto raised his arms in defeat. "_Fine!_ I'll get to the damn paperwork already!" Giotto grumbled, earning a round of laughter from the others, throwing his arms into the air in exasperation.

* * *

Tsunayoshi sighed and leaned back on the bed.

'_Well, that solves the problem of how I'm going to enter the Vongola Mansion… And I've just met my target. Thankfully, I managed to finish using all the knives that I had on me.' _Tsunayoshi thought. _'But really, Tsuna. Renato? _'Reborn'_? He'll be going after your head for copyright infringements.' _

Tsunayoshi stretched and shifted in the bed.

'_Well… In any case, let the mission begin. This will be an interesting game… Giotto di Vongola.'_

* * *

Note: As mentioned in the fic, _'Renato' _means _'Reborn'_ in Italian. As far as I checked, _'Renato' _is a valid name in Italy. The popularity of the name is another matter altogether that I've ignored.

A/N: Exams are finally over! Now for four agonizing months before the results are out... Well, this chapter is to celebrate the end of my exams. Now to work on that one-shot I'm almost done with... Thanks for reading, peeps~ Ciao Ciao~


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: **Fiamma: The Assassin

**Summary: **Every assassin have their own rules, yet all follows one golden rule: Never get emotionally involved with your target. Fiamma knows this. Yet, meeting that person, he can't help but break the most important rule of all…

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **Eventual G27

**Warnings: **AU; Language

* * *

**Fiamma: The Assassin**

**Chapter 3**

It was _rare_ that Giotto did his paperwork without much complains. G smirked as he brought in another stack of paperwork and placed it quietly beside the desk. Giotto barely acknowledged his existence as he continued signing the paperwork. G let out a soft sigh before heading out again.

The redhead walked down the hallway and headed into the longue.

"What did you need us for, G?"

"Relax, Lampo. I'm not even in the room yet." G said as he closed the door.

Lampo, the teen, stuck out his tongue. He had forest green colored hair and wore a plain shirt and pants. A lightning mark was seen under his right eye.

"Alright. Boss saved a guy in the forest. We're supposed to keep an eye on him, but we can't do anything to him unless Boss says so." G said.

"And who is this lovely man we're supposed to take note of?" The blue-haired man asked. He wore red shirt and white pants under a dark blue military-like jacket. A single lens hung from his neck on a necklace. "You should know that I _loathe _working for your so-called _'boss'_."

"I don't have time." The other man said. He wore a double-breasted jacket over a formal suit.

"Not even if the brat's interesting?" G raised an eyebrow.

"That depends, does it, Alaude?" The blue-haired man asked.

"Shut up, Daemon." Alaude hissed.

"G… You need to hurry up before Alaude and Daemon kills each other." Lampo whined.

"Alright, fine." G grumbled as he thought about how he was given such a job. _'Oh wait. I _volunteered_. Stupid Giotto.' _

Elsewhere, a certain blond sneezed.

"The idiot Boss found him outside the estate, surrounded by about twenty-seven bodies." G said. Immediately, Lampo gasped loudly while Alaude and Daemon both narrowed their eyes. "He was shot twice, and Boss brought him in to heal. The interesting thing is, he woke up shortly after surgery."

"Shortly after? That... really _is _interesting." Daemon mused. Alaude had a smirk on his face.

"Just let me remind you again, we're not supposed to do anything to him until Boss says so." G grunted as he walked out.

* * *

Tsunayoshi sat in bed and reviewed all the information he had on the Vongola  
Famiglia.

'_Seven Vongola Guardians: Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Cloud, Mist. According to the characteristics, I should have already met Sky, Storm and Rain. But one of the rules of being an assassin, don't overly assume. Vongola is a relatively new Family, so there isn't much information on them and their internal system. I need to find out more.' _Tsunayoshi thought. _'First of… I need to get _them _to tell me about this Family. So… I need a situation where Vongola has no choice but to tell the truth. Well… That's easy enough to arrange.' _

Tsunayoshi cleared all thoughts from his mind as a knock resounded through the room.

"Yes? Who is it?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"Erm, it's… Giotto. Can I come in?"

"S-Sure." Tsunayoshi replied. _'Why am I stuttering? Oh well. Can't be too like my usual self now. I feel like Lambo now. ...I did _not _just say that.' _Tsunayoshi frowned.

"What's wrong? Do you not feel fine?" Giotto asked in concern.

"Oh… It's nothing." Tsunayoshi said. "T-Thank you for letting me stay."

"It's nothing. Lots of people stay here." Giotto grinned proudly.

Tsunayoshi was surprised at the smile at appeared on his own face without his consent. _'That's rare… When was the last time I smiled so freely?' _Tsunayoshi thought. "Really? Why… let them?"

"We help each other." Giotto replied.

'_Help each other? We live _there _to be _used_. We don't help each other.' _Tsunayoshi barely suppressed a bitter snicker. "Ah. So… What can I do for you?"

"How about… you rest and recover first." Giotto grinned and laughed.

"Alright. Thank you." Tsunayoshi said. He observed the man for a moment and spoke again. "There has been something you wish to inquire, isn't there? Something you wanted to ask since you first came here."

Giotto swallowed his gasp of surprise and nodded. "You… woke up rather quickly for someone who just got shot. I'm... curious."

"Oh. That." Tsunayoshi muttered. "W-Well… I have a slightly higher tolerance for pain than normal people."

"How did that happen?" Giotto asked.

Tsunayoshi frowned and looked away.

"It happened in the past…?"

Tsunayoshi hesitated, but nodded slowly.

"It's okay. You don't have to say it. Those people here… They have their pasts too. I don't like to question them because I know some past are really painful to talk about." Giotto smiled gently.

Tsunayoshi's heart skipped a beat. "You're really kind." Tsunayoshi commented. _'Why did I just say that to the person I'm supposed to kill eventually?' _

"T-Thank you." Giotto smiled, a faint blush on his face. "So. Do you feel like taking a walk?"

"E-Eh?" Tsunayoshi blinked.

Giotto chuckled. "Considering how fine you are, you can get out of here. So I was wondering if you want a tour around the place, before I show you to your room." Giotto explained.

'_A tour around the place… Why give up this chance to check out the place and my target? I-I mean, get to know my target better so I can plan according. Yeah, that sounds right.' _Tsunayoshi thought. "But… don't you have work to do?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"I finished them." Giotto replied proudly.

Tsunayoshi couldn't help but smile a little. "Well, I shall thank you in advance." Tsunayoshi said. "I'm getting a little bored being cooped up here anyway."

Tsunayoshi got out of bed, but winced when he put weight on his injured thigh. He cursed under his breath as he fell forward. Arms reached out and wrapped around the brunette's waist as Tsunayoshi's entire weight was supported. Tsunayoshi swallowed as he blushed. Thankfully for him, his face was currently buried in the other's chest and by the time he pulled away, Tsunayoshi had successfully forced the blush down.

"T-Thank you." Tsunayoshi muttered.

"Are you alright?" Giotto asked, azure eyes filled with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. It would seem that my leg hasn't gained its energy back." Tsunayoshi replied.

"Perhaps you should really stay in bed…" Giotto muttered.

"I'd rather not." Tsunayoshi said.

"Then you'll need support to walk." Giotto said.

"I'll be fine." Tsunayoshi replied firmly as he stood up properly. "See? Perfectly fine. Now then, shall we go? If I have to stare at these walls any longer, I'll go crazy."

Giotto managed to laugh a little. "Well, I shall make a note to ask people to refurnish the medic quarters." Giotto said. "Let's take it slow, but let's go."

Tsunayoshi nodded, and the two headed out the door. They only made it to the hallway before being interrupted.

"There you are."

Giotto turned around. "This is Daemon." He introduced. Giotto flashed Tsunayoshi a smile before dragging Daemon to the side, where the two spoke in harsh whispers.

'_I _could _try to listen… Nah. Too obvious. Besides, what's the point of listening when I won't understand anyway? I really need to gather information –fast.' _Tsunayoshi thought.

"Sorry about that. Shall we?" Giotto smiled.

"_Signore _Giotto… If you're busy, then we don't have to go." Tsunayoshi said.

"Nah, it's just some small matter he needs to clarify. Oh. One other thing." Giotto said. Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow. "Please drop the _'Signore'_, just Giotto will do."

"Alright. Let's go, Giotto." Tsunayoshi said.

Giotto brought Tsunayoshi around most of the mansion, making sure that they toured the more public areas. He told Tsunayoshi where he could usually be found when the brunette needed him, or, when he was out, where G could be found. The blond also talked about his relationships with his Guardians –of course, without stating the fact that they're Guardians. The tour ended at Tsunayoshi's room, which was just across Giotto's room.

"Thank you for the tour." Tsunayoshi smiled.

"It's no biggie. It's rather late so let's rest now." Giotto said. "Good night, Renato."

"Good night, Giotto." Tsunayoshi replied before he closed the door.

The brunette lay down contently on the bed.

'_This is the first time I felt… _lucky_ on a mission. I've gotten quite a good amount of information, plus a verbal layout of the place. But that's something I have to research on considering that I still haven't seen the whole place. Still… I can't do much without looking suspicious unless I 'join' the Family.' _Tsunayoshi thought. _'…Time to call for back-up.' _

The items he had on him were already sent to the room when Tsunayoshi arrived. The brunette reached for the cell phone that sat comfortably on the bedside table. Slender fingers hang above the keypad as Tsunayoshi thought hard about who to call. With a sigh released in regret, Tsunayoshi dialed a number he knew by heart and waited.

"Ara, ara_… It's rather late, Tsunayoshi. This is the first time you called whilst on a mission." _

"My apologies for the call, Master. But I require a little… assistance." Tsunayoshi spoke softly.

A chuckle sounded. _"It's even rarer that you require help. But of course, I would be delighted to help, Tsunayoshi." _Byakuran replied.

"I apologize for my inefficiency. However, I'm afraid I cannot carry on with reconnaissance without some assistance. You see, I met with some trouble before I infiltrated the mansion. Regrettably, I got a little over-confident and got injured. I got helped in and told a cover. To move around more freely, I would require them to give me the truth and as such, I need a… situation." Tsunayoshi explained.

"_I could reject your request to make your mission difficult…" _Byakuran chuckled. Tsunayoshi swallowed. _"Mah, mah… Just kidding. This is a very important mission. Don't worry. I'll have your request completed perfectly tomorrow in the morning. Do cooperate with me on your side." _

"I understand. Thank you, Master."

Tsunayoshi hung up. He took in a deep breath and sighed. Deciding to call it a night, Tsunayoshi took a shower and for the first time in a very long while, slept soundly through the night.

* * *

As a habit, Tsunayoshi woke up at the crack of dawn. Deciding that he had nothing else he could do as of yet, he went back to sleep, only waking up a few hours later when a knock resounded through the room.

"Who is it…?" Tsunayoshi asked sleepily.

The door opened and the redhead popped in. "Yeah well, morning to you too. Go wash up and uh, you don't have to panic even if you hear someone screaming. It's… normal. We'll come back to get you for breakfast."

"Okay… Good morning to you as well, G." Tsunayoshi replied slowly. "I'll… see you later."

G gave a nod before closing the door. Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow as he thought over what the man had said. Deciding to shrug the issue aside, the brunette went and grab a pair of clothing, all prepared and sitting ready in the closet, before heading to the bathroom. He was half way there when he dropped the clothes in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL?! STOP POURING COLD WATER ON ME!"

'_That… was Giotto, wasn't it? He got poured on?' _Tsunayoshi snickered. _'Well, G said it was normal… I'll just ignore it.' _Tsunayoshi thought, heading in for a shower.

Twenty minutes later, Tsunayoshi found a very, _very _grumpy Giotto and a rather satisfied G at his room door.

"Um… Good morning?" Tsunayoshi said uncertainly.

"Morning." Giotto replied grumpily.

"You're in front of a guest. Lighten up already." G complained. "'sides, Not my fault I have to use extreme measures to get you up."

"Shut up, G." Giotto snapped.

'_Reminds me of Hayato and Lambo. Those two were always bickering just like brothers would.'_ Tsunayoshi blinked and snickered into his fists. _'Brothers, huh…' _Tsunayoshi blinked again as he finally realized that the two were both staring at him. "…What?"

"N-Nothing." Giotto replied quickly. "G, how about you get the others, and we'll meet in the dining room?"

G eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing else. The redhead nodded and walked back.

"Shall we?" Giotto grinned.

'_Might as well do it now…' _Tsunayoshi thought. "Um, Giotto?" He called slowly.

Giotto turned around. "Hmm?"

"...I… really want to go out. But… I can't, right?" Tsunayoshi chewed his lips and put up a look of innocence.

"Hmm… I suppose it'll be fine… If you don't mind, let me go with you." Giotto said.

"Really?" Tsunayoshi replied. "Thank you!" He smiled.

Giotto quickly turned around to hide the blush on his face. "Sure! We'll go after breakfast, so let's go eat."

"Okay." Tsunayoshi nodded and started walking.

Giotto let out a breath and swallowed, pressing a hand to his rapidly beating heart.

* * *

A/N: Well, here we go. The third chapter. And Tsuna finally starts off his mission! ...Somewhat. He starts gathering information in the next. :)

Thanks for reading, peeps. Ciao Ciao~


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: **Fiamma: The Assassin

**Summary: **Every assassin have their own rules, yet all follows one golden rule: Never get emotionally involved with your target. Fiamma knows this. Yet, meeting that person, he can't help but break the most important rule of all…

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **G27

**Warnings: **AU; Language

* * *

**Fiamma: The Assassin**

**Chapter 4**

"Thank you for the breakfast. It's really nice." Tsunayoshi said.

"Thank the chef." Giotto replied. "Well, happy eating guys." Giotto said to the others. "I'm taking half the day off."

"Where to?" Asari asked.

"I'm bringing Renato out." Giotto replied.

"Dating?" G smirked.

"We're just going out, _Signore _G." Tsunayoshi replied smoothly.

"Yeah, that." Giotto said, quickly ushering Tsunayoshi out. "Sorry, just… ignore that. I swear, it's G's favorite pastime to annoy the hell out of me on a daily basis."

Tsunayoshi gave a small laugh and shook his head. "Shall we go?"

"After you." Giotto grinned, as he held out an arm.

* * *

"Nice place. Nice and secluded…" Tsunayoshi commented as they took a step out of the mansion doors.

The Vongola estate was located in the forest with a path that led into the main streets of Northern Italy. Many other estates were also located in the forest, but the Vongola estate sat at the very back, away from prying eyes. It certainly made traveling into town a cumbersome chore, but in the end, safety outweighed effort.

"It's quiet here. Peaceful, even. Well, ignoring the occasional chaos inside, that is." Giotto chuckled.

"You like it here?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"Hmm… Yes. I do actually." Giotto smiled.

'_If only I could have lived here… Wait, what am I saying? What's wrong with you, Tsuna? You're not supposed to be thinking like that!' _Tsunayoshi bit his bottom lip hard until it drew blood. _'You're someone with blood-covered hands… And this fact can never be erased. Don't forget that.' _

"Renato?"

Tsunayoshi blinked. "Y-Yes?"

"You're spacing out. Is something wrong? And… you're bleeding!" Giotto gasped.

Tsunayoshi licked the blood off his lips. "It's fine. I'm fine." He said quickly.

"Can I ask something?" Giotto asked.

"…You just did." Tsunayoshi smirked. Giotto blinked and chuckled. "But, go ahead."

"…You don't really look Italian, but your Italian's pretty good." Giotto commented.

"Ah…" It took the brunette _everything _not to flinch at the unasked question. "I'm not born Italian. I'm… J-Japanese. But I lived here for most of my life, so I speak Italian rather well. And… I've taken on an Italian name as well."

"What was your Japanese name?" Giotto pressed.

"I… can't remember. It's been too long." Tsunayoshi swallowed and look away.

"I see... I'm sorry for asking." Giotto frowned.

"It's alright. Come on then." Tsunayoshi said. Giotto blinked. "Are you really going to show your guest around with such a glum face?"

Giotto laughed. "You're right." Giotto smiled. "Do you want to go out? Like into the city?"

'_Where are those people? Knowing Master, the people he sent would be here by now. Maybe they're outside.'_ Tsunayoshi thought. "I wouldn't mind."

"Great! Let's go!" Giotto exclaimed happily.

'_This is someone who is a threat to Byakuran? He acts like a child. Or maybe he's just pretending. I'm an assassin. I kill for a living. I can't trust, after all. Especially... not my target.' _Tsunayoshi smiled bitterly to himself as he followed the other. He paused momentarily at the faint sound coming from their surroundings. _'…I heard that. They're here.' _

The duo walked further out down the path until assailants burst out from the brushes around.

"What's this? Vongola Primo walking around without your precious Guardians?" A man taunted.

"Vongola?" Tsunayoshi feigned innocent. _'_Finally_. I thought I was going to fall asleep waiting.' _

"That a new recruit for your Family, Giotto di Vongola?" Another smirked.

"Giotto?" Tsunayoshi pressed lightly. "What Family? You're… from the Mafia?"

"…Not… exactly." Giotto muttered.

"'Not_ exactly'_?!" Tsunayoshi arched an eyebrow.

"Can we… talk about this later?" Giotto let out a soft sigh in both defeat and exasperation. He turned back to the assailants and asked in an annoyed tone, "What do you guys want?"

"Oh nothing… Just your life. And that brat's too, since he's here."

Giotto frowned. "Renato. Go back to the mansion. Get G. I promise I'll answer all your questions later." Giotto said.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Tsunayoshi said accusingly.

"No! But you're still injured!" Giotto argued.

"I can fight just fine." Tsunayoshi replied. _'Great job, Tsuna. And how exactly are you going to fight without weapons?' _The brunette groaned inaudibly. _'Forget it. Who says I need a weapon to fight. Time to put_ that person's _training into use._'

"You can fight?" Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"Only hand-to-hand combat, I'm afraid." Tsunayoshi replied.

"Good enough." Giotto nodded.

The blond pulled out a pair of black gloves and slipped them on. The gloves were metal-clad, with an 'I' on the back of the gloves. 'Vongola' was written on the circle the 'I' was sitting on. Giotto closed his eyes in concentration, and slowly, a light orange flame burned brightly on his head. When his eyes opened, it was no longer cerulean in colour, but a warm amber.

"Now… I believe you said you're going to take my life?" Giotto taunted with a predatory smirk.

'_Is it possible? He's even calmer than before…!' _Tsunayoshi thought.

"Get them!"

'_Sorry, but it has to be done.' _

Tsunayoshi frowned as he ducked an attack. He spun around and kicked the nearest person, ignoring the twinge that shot up his still-recovering leg. Out of the corner of his eyes, Tsunayoshi observed Giotto as he fought. The gloves were lit with the same type of flame on his head. Tsunayoshi suppressed the urge to gasp in shock as he merely knocked his assailant unconscious. Soon, the assailants were systematically knocked out as the remaining ones retreated.

Giotto let out a deep breath as he let the flames extinguish. "Are you alright?"

Tsunayoshi nodded. "I'm fine."

"I… don't think you want to go out anymore, huh?" Giotto frowned. "Let's go back. I'll answer your questions there."

Tsunayoshi nodded and the two turned back in silence. They walked into Giotto's office and the blond ushered his guest onto the comfortable couch.

"Do you mind if I make a call?" Giotto asked.

"No, go ahead." Tsunayoshi shook his head. _'_Finally_. My ticket to free investigation.' _

Giotto smiled and headed out. _"G? It's me. Get the Guardians in my office."_

"_Something happened?" _

"…_Yeah. We need to… come clean. Look, G, don't ask anything, just… get the others here. ASAP. And I mean _everyone_. I'll explain everything when you guys get here." _Giotto said.

"…_Alright." _A sigh. _"I need ten minutes, knowing those two." _

"_Okay. I'll see you in a while." _Giotto clicked off the phone. "Right." Giotto muttered, sitting down at his desk. "Go ahead, shoot. Not literally, please."

Tsunayoshi managed to crack a laugh. "How about you start? You have only a question for me, but I have much more for you."

Giotto looked surprised, but smiled. "You can fight, I saw that for myself. So why are you still injured? Why did you run?"

Tsunayoshi was prepared for the question, having done a pre-stimulation in his mind on the way back. "Giotto, do you remember what I told you? About the situation then?"

"You were chased by twenty-over people with guns?" Giotto replied.

"That's right." Tsunayoshi nodded. "I knew I couldn't win against them, because I didn't have any weapons… Only my combat skills. So I did the most logical thing then –_run_."

"Ahh… Yes, I suppose so." Giotto nodded slowly. " Okay, you've answered my question. Now my turn to answer yours."

"…So… You're the Mafia?" Tsunayoshi asked bluntly.

"Not… exactly." Giotto said.

"You said that just now." Tsunayoshi sighed. "So what exactly is it?"

"We're a vigilante group that was somehow morphed into a Mafia Family."

Giotto blinked. "That was fast, G."

"Alaude was fighting with Daemon again. Pretty easy to find." G shrugged.

"What do you want?" Alaude growled.

Giotto sighed. "Would you guys please calm down for the next one hour?" He asked.

"Nice to see you again, 'guest'." Daemon smirked at Tsunayoshi.

'_This man really creeps me out… More than Mukuro does. Wonder which is scarier, the fact that he creeps me out, or that he creeps me out more than Mukuro does.' _Tsunayoshi thought.

"He's Renato." Giotto introduced. "And he knows about Vongola. So I want you guys to give a self-introduction."

"Including title?" Asari questioned.

"…That would be helpful. I haven't asked much, if you're curious." Tsunayoshi said.

"I'm Asari Ugestsu, the Rain Guardian." Asari smiled warmly.

"Lampo, the Lightning Guardian." Lampo said lazily.

"Knuckle, I'm the Sun Guardian to the extreme." Knuckle grinned.

"Alaude. Cloud Guardian." Alaude glared at Giotto, who shrugged.

"Daemon Spade… Mist Guardian." Daemon laughed.

"G." The redhead grumbled. "Right-Hand Man, Storm Guardian and _unfortunately_, this idiot's best friend." G jerked a thumb towards Giotto.

"What's with the _'unfortunately'_ behind?!" Giotto said. "Anyway… I'm the Sky Boss of the Vongola Family."

"…Like those in the sky… I'm guessing there's meaning behind the Guardian titles? What are Guardians anyway?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"The Guardians are… just as the name suggests. Each Guardian does have their respective roles and are represented by six weather phenomena in the sky." Giotto explained.

"The Storm is the one who defeats the enemies with a relentless stream that never falters. It is always at the centre of the attack, the furious storm that never rests." G said.

Getting the hint, Asari continued. "The Rain is the one who becomes a blessed shower; the requiem rain that settles conflicts and washes everything away." Asari smiled.

"The Lightning draws the damage to themselves and away from the Family, serving as a lightning rod that reflects any attack back to the enemy." Lampo said proudly.

"Destroying the misfortune that attacks the Family with their own body, they become the Sun that brightly shines upon an area. That is the role of the Sun Guardian." Knuckle continued.

Surprising _everyone _in the room, Alaude spoke. "The Cloud is the aloof, drifting cloud that protects the Family from an independent standpoint, and whom nothing can every blind." Alaude muttered under his breath.

Daemon laughed and smiled creepily. "Creating something from nothing, and nothing from something, thus bewildering the enemy… The Mist renders the Family's true form intangible with vision of deceit…"

"The Sky influences, understands and accept all… The Sky captures and encompasses all." Giotto finished.

"Interesting." Tsunayoshi muttered. "Well, with this, I believe that you guys are really of a vigilante organization… but how did you guys evolve into a… Mafia-like Family?" Tsunayoshi frowned.

"I'm guessing it's the large increase in people." Giotto shrugged.

"Of course, more importantly, it's strength." Daemon said.

Tsunayoshi nearly shuddered upon seeing the strange glint in the blue-haired man's eyes. "W-Well, that makes sense…" Tsunayoshi said slowly. "So… about just now…"

Giotto raised an eyebrow. "You mean, the attacks?"

"Sort of." Tsunayoshi nodded. He chewed his bottom lips as he thought about how to phrase is question. "You… have an interesting… combat form."

"…Oh. That." Giotto groaned quietly as he looked to G for help.

The redhead sighed. "That is… really complicated." G said. "Go ahead Giotto. Give your long explanation."

"Why me?" Giotto whined.

"Because you're the creator and the only user, idiot." G snapped.

Giotto sighed. "…Well… Renato, do you know how people can die with regrets?"

"Yeah…" Tsunayoshi replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What you saw just now is called the Hyper Dying Will Form." Giotto said. "In a manner of speaking, it allows the user to fulfill his dying will, which is also the last thought that he has before he 'dies'. It uses the pressure during a crisis to remove internal limiters and releases one's hidden awareness."

"So… In a way, you're 'reborn'?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"You can say that." Giotto nodded.

"And also hence why you looked so calm when in that… form." Tsunayoshi said. Giotto nodded again. "Ah…"

"It's really complicated." Giotto chuckled softly.

"And the orange flame is a symbol of that form?" Tsunayoshi questioned.

"Not really." Giotto said. "See this?" Giotto asked as he lit up his ring. "This is called the Dying Will Flame. It's kind of similar to a real flame but not exactly a real flame either."

"You're rather complicated." Tsunayoshi commented.

Giotto blushed _very _lightly. "I shall take that as a compliment." Giotto replied smoothly.

"I have just one last thing to ask." Tsunayoshi said.

"And that is…?" Giotto raised an eyebrow.

"What happens to me now? Do I stay? Or do I leave?" Tsunayoshi asked. "I mean… Who exactly are those people after?"

"It is likely that they attacked you for being near this place." G said.

"But now that you're here… It's safer to be inside than out." Asari added.

"So… Do stay." Giotto smiled.

"Then… I shall thank you for your hospitality." Tsunayoshi smiled.

'_Now then… I've gathered quite the amount of information. Let me digest this today and I'll start on the rest tomorrow.' _Tsunayoshi thought. _'Not to mention I have to send a report over. Who to get… Ah. Of course. Him.'_

* * *

"Ara, so quick?"

"Keep it quiet, Mukuro." Tsunayoshi hissed. "And thanks for coming."

The _'Demon of the Six Paths'_ grinned. "I'll never refuse a maiden's request."

"Who the hell are you calling a maiden?" Tsunayoshi growled, his eyebrow twitching. Before Mukuro could speak, Tsunayoshi continued. "Answer that question and I'll torch you."

"I thought you lost that ability quite some time ago?" Mukuro replied, and eyebrow arched elegantly. "And forgive me for commenting on your beauty, Tsunayoshi."

The brunet glared. "I haven't lost that ability. I just… gave up using it." Tsunayoshi frowned. "In any case, here's the report. This is what I've gathered yesterday."

"So then, the 'incident' worked?" Mukuro asked.

"Yeah. Perfectly as expected." Tsunayoshi replied, a small grin on his face.

"You're used to this, aren't you…?" Mukuro muttered.

"…Used to what?" Tsunayoshi frowned.

"Lying… to everyone around you." Mukuro murmured, mismatched eyes glazing over.

Tsunayoshi swallowed. "…This is how I live… How I do my job."

"A job that you never liked." Mukuro continued.

"It doesn't matter whether I like it or not." Tsunayoshi replied firmly. "I can't run from this."

"Ahh… How admirable." Mukuro smirked. "…Do be careful you don't… lose your touch."

"What do you mean, _'lose my touch'_?" Tsunayoshi demanded.

Mukuro chuckled lowly. "No one can help you if you get… too attached. Don't forget what you can't run from."

And before Tsunayoshi could speak more, the other disappeared in a cloud of mist.

'_Mukuro… Just what are you hinting at? It's not possible for me to get attached. After all… No one will care about… a murderer like me.'_

* * *

A/N: And there we go. Chapter 4. Nothing you didn't expect, I think. I'm not sure how Tsuna turned out. A little too dark, but he _is _working as an assassin quite against his will, so I think his bitterness is justifiable. Well. Thanks for reading, peeps!


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: **Fiamma: The Assassin

**Summary: **Every assassin have their own rules, yet all follows one golden rule: Never get emotionally involved with your target. Fiamma knows this. Yet, meeting that person, he can't help but break the most important rule of all…

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **Eventual G27

**Warnings: **AU; Language

* * *

**Fiamma: The Assassin**

**Chapter 5**

Byakuran smirked as he read through Tsunayoshi's report. The brunette had included a summary of recent events as well as the basic structure of Vongola's system.

"It is good news, Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes… Tsunayoshi is doing an excellent job as always." Byakuran smiled. "How goes the preparations, Kikyo?"

"It is going well, Byakuran-sama. The Funeral Wreaths are making their own preparations and so are the others." Kikyo smiled.

"Excellent. You are excused, Kikyo." Byakuran said. The teal-haired man bowed before walking out. "You have better not fail me, Tsunayoshi… You know as well as I do the consequences."

And Byakuran laughed, swallowing a piece of marshmallow.

* * *

Tsunayoshi sneezed.

"Is there anything wrong, _Signore _Renato?" One of the Vongola Famiglia members asked.

"N-Nothing. Thank you for the concern." Tsunayoshi replied quickly, heading down the hallway into the library.

The assassin slipped into the library, finding it not as crowded as he thought it would be. Tsunayoshi shrugged off the glances shot as him as he walked through the aisles, making notes of what books there are and where they were. He also noted that there was a hidden room which he made a note to break in sometime soon. The simple inspection took quite some time –more than what Tsunayoshi estimated– and it was already time for lunch.

Tsunayoshi headed, somewhat unwillingly, to the dining room to meet up with the Vongola Guardians. It took only three meals for Tsunayoshi to find out that the Vongola Guardians ate together while others in the Family ate together separately. Tsunayoshi found it rather awkward to eat with them –even though it was a good way to gather information– but Giotto had _insisted _that Tsunayoshi ate with them.

He blinked as he found only Giotto, Asari, Knuckle and Lampo in the room.

"Afternoon." Giotto greeted as he took a bite of his lunch.

Tsunayoshi nodded slowly as he sat down. Asari gave a smile, Knuckle grinned while Lampo greeted him lazily –earning himself a quick lecture from his Boss. Tsunayoshi decided to ask about the disappearance after a while.

"Oh." Giotto nodded. "G's out on a diplomatic meeting, Alaude got some criminal to catch, and Daemon's missing again."

"…So, I'm guessing it's usual for him to disappear?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"Pretty much." Giotto replied.

"Renato-san?" Asari called.

"Y-Yes?" Tsunayoshi replied, partially startled at hearing the usually-silent man speak; partially confused at the mix of Italian and Japanese.

"I'm sorry. I really can't help speaking Japanese at times." Asari said.

"Asari, I told you it's alright." Giotto said.

"Well, I'm in Italy. So it's best to speak Italian, right?" Asari smiled. Giotto sighed in defeat and went back to his lunch. "Now, where was I…?" He muttered. "Ahh. Renato-san…? If you're comfortable, could you talk about yourself?"

At this, the three other present Guardians perked up, though they were still enjoying their lunch. Tsunayoshi held himself back from flinching as he looked aside. The brunette surprised himself by answering.

"I… As I told Giotto, I was born in Japan. But… I stayed here for quite some time now." Tsunayoshi said. _'Great job, Tsuna.' _"I lived on the streets –that's where I learned how to fight… to survive."

"You've had a tough life, my child." Knuckle said.

"…Thank you." Tsunayoshi muttered, his eyes glazed over as he tried to focus on his food.

"Fight to survive, huh…?" Giotto muttered softly –in fact, it was so soft that Tsunayoshi barely heard it.

"Too bad G's not here." Lampo commented.

The other Guardians stared at him like he'd just grown another head.

"What?" Lampo asked.

"Are you actually missing G…?" Giotto asked. "Am I finally seeing the day that my Storm and Lightning Guardians are getting along better?"

Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow.

"G and Lampo don't get along well. They bicker _all _the time." Asari explained.

"…Oh." Tsunayoshi nodded.

"I am _not _missing that bastard." Lampo growled.

"Language, Lampo." Giotto spoke up.

"Sorry, Boss." Lampo said. Giotto smiled and went on with his meal. "Anyway, I meant that when Boss is moping, only G can get him out of it."

"…I am _not _moping." Giotto pouted.

All four other occupants stared back at him.

"…Only a little." Giotto muttered.

Asari chuckled softly while Knuckle and Lampo laughed outright. Giotto started yelling at them to stop them from laughing, but that only served to increase the laughter. Soon, the blond joined in with the laughter. Tsunayoshi watched silently, deep in thought.

'…_The atmosphere here and there are completely different. It's so… carefree here. Yet there… it's always quiet and tense. I admire them. Too bad, this is just temporary.' _

"…Renato?"

"Hmm?" Tsunayoshi blinked.

"Are you alright? You're not touching your food." Giotto asked in concern.

"…I'm fine. Sorry. I… don't have much of an appetite. You guys should continue eating, I'll leave first." Tsunayoshi said as he got up. He left without saying another word.

Giotto frowned as he watched the brunette go.

Tsunayoshi headed back to his room and locked the door, lying down on the bed. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes.

'_Is it possible? For a Mafia Family to be this much like… like… a real family. No, of course it's not possible. Ten years, and it's always been like this. This has to be a fake… It has to be.' _

"I wonder how Boss is doing…" Chrome murmured.

"Yeah, me too." Lambo frowned.

"Boss is going to be fine." Gokudera grumbled. "Boss hasn't failed in any of his assassinations and no way in hell he's going to start now."

Chrome and Lambo nodded.

"Still… I guess we're kinda used to Tsuna's presence, huh." Yamamoto spoke up from the couch. "I mean, Tsuna's always only gone for about a night, maybe a day, and not more than that. Then he's around for at least a week or more."

"And now, Mukuro-sama, _Aloof Skylark _and _Maximum Punch_ are out on missions too." Chrome said.

"But everyone's gonna be back, right?" Lambo asked.

"That's why you're still a kid." Gokudera snickered. "We're assassins. We risk our lives every day. There's always a chance that they won't come back."

"Hayato! That's too harsh!" Yamamoto scolded as Lambo started to whimper.

Gokudera ignored him and walked to Lambo, laying a hand gently on the teen's unruly hair. "But you know what keeps us from dying?" Gokudera asked softly. Lambo frowned and shook his head slowly. "…Trust. Ironic in our line of work, but not-so-stupid-and-silly among Family. Stop crying, Lambo. Boss will come back, like he does every time."

"Gokudera…" Lambo cried as he hugged the older assassin, who returned the gesture awkwardly as Yamamoto and Chrome watched with a small smile on each of their faces.

'_If only Tsuna could see this…'_

'…_Boss would be so happy.' _

"Boss."

"Hayato." Tsunayoshi greeted as he placed a finger to his lips. "Did you…?"

"Yeah." Gokudera replied. "I just retrieved it from the shop."

"Thank you, Hayato." Tsunayoshi gave a small smile. "Well, this is so much more helpful than any other weapons when under-cover."

"Forgive me for my rudeness, but isn't this a little…" Gokudera trailed off.

"…a little?" Tsunayoshi prompted. "Go on and speak your mind. I'm fine."

"Well…" Gokudera started. "Isn't that weapon more commonly used by… well, female assassins?"

"…Hmm." Tsunayoshi mused softly. "…Maybe I _should _torture you for that."

"B-Boss…!" Gokudera stammered, thankfully remembering to keep his voice down. "P-Please tell me it was a j-joke."

"It was a joke." Tsunayoshi replied. "Really, I'm not lying." He added after a stunned silence from the other assassin.

"…Uh… Here, Boss. Try it on. I'll get it fixed if it doesn't…" Gokudera said slowly.

"Hayato, I realize that using wires as a weapon is rather… feminine." Tsunayoshi cringed. "But it's the only thing that I can use easily while I'm undercover. It's not easily to hide weapons, but this," Tsunayoshi gestured. "…I can keep it with me at all times."

"Strapped to your wrists." Gokudera stated.

"Exactly." Tsunayoshi nodded.

"Boss…?" Gokudera called hesitantly.

"…Hmm?"

"…Please be careful. We're… waiting for you to return." Gokudera finished.

"…Ah." Tsunayoshi murmured. "…Hayato… Keep an eye on them for me, would you?"

"Of course, Boss." Gokudera nodded. "Good night, Boss."

"Oh, Hayato. Another thing." Tsunayoshi called. "Tell Mukuro I need to see him ASAP. I'll call, as usual."

"…A-Alright, Boss." Gokudera nodded before rushing off.

Tsunayoshi waited for a while before he started on his walk back to the Vongola estate, taking the time to take in the cool, night breeze and the serene sceneries. As he was not allowed to disclose his mission details, Tsunayoshi had met both Mukuro and Gokudera in the city, albeit in different places. Tsunayoshi gently touched the cool metal strapped on his wrists as he strolled soundlessly back – almost, at least. As his hands touched the metal doorknob, a door behind him opened, and a sleepy occupant stumbled out.

"…Renato…?" Giotto muttered. "…It's late… What are you doing 'ere…?"

"…I c-couldn't sleep, so I went out for a walk." Tsunayoshi replied.

"Ah…" Giotto nodded slowly. " Good night, Renato… Have a sweet dream tonight…"

Tsunayoshi's blush easily went unnoticed in the dark hallway. He swallowed as he felt his heart skip a beat. "G-Good night to you too, Giotto. H-Have a good d-dream." Tsunayoshi stammered out as he dashed into the safety of his room, all the while trying to calm down his rapidly beating heart.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?!" Tsunayoshi hissed. "I just called you about the place fifteen minutes ago!"

The other assassin smirked. "Ara, ara… You were the one who asked me to see you as soon as possible. I am merely… obeying orders.

The two assassins were in a twenty-four hour café due to the meeting time of six in the morning. Unfortunately, in order not to rouse suspicions, Tsunayoshi had to set meeting times at ridiculous hours –either in the dead of the night or the wee hours in the morning.

"First of all, that was a request, not an order. Second of all, you are one of the few who _never _obeys a request, much less an order." Tsunayoshi replied smoothly.

"I'm hurt." For a moment, Tsunayoshi could swear that the other pouted. "So, what's the emergency?"

"Oh. I need to borrow your Mist Cloak." Tsunayoshi said.

Mukuro arched an eyebrow. "The Mist Cloak?"

"Yeah. I'm very sure there are hidden security cameras around. And I'm… don't really know how to hack security systems. So the next best thing is to avoid security." Tsunayoshi explained.

"You could always request help…" Mukuro mused.

"I am." Tsunayoshi grinned for a moment. "If I ask him, I'll only be digging my own grave. So I need your help. You, who has Mist flames flowing through, Mukuro."

"You really know who to go to, huh." Mukuro sighed.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"…Alright, fine." Mukuro nodded. "I'll lend you the Mist Cloak and Mist Box."

"…Um, as in, _literally_, the Mist Box, or a Mist-type Box?" Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow.

"…Literally, the Mist Box." Mukuro sighed softly. "How else are you going to use the Mist Cloak? You _do _remember that you don't have Mist Flames, do you?"

"Of course." Tsunayoshi nodded.

"I'll store more Mist flames in the Mist Box so you'll have extra in case you need to hide anything else. Luckily for you, _that _type of flames run through your body, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem to control the Mist flames temporarily. You don't need a tutorial, do you?" Mukuro muttered.

"Of course not." Tsunayoshi smirked.

"Well, I'll bring it the next time you call me. Or I can go to your room, if you tell me where." Mukuro said teasingly.

"Too bad, Mukuro. You know as well as I do that I'm not allowed to reveal mission details." Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Assassins' code." Mukuro smirked. "Get some more rest already. You look even paler than normal, if that's even possible." Mukuro let out an irritated sigh.

"Worried about me?" Tsunayoshi chuckled softly. "Don't worry. I'm not about to drop dead… yet."

There was something disturbing about the final word added to the end of the sentence, but Mukuro spoke nothing of it, choosing instead to disperse into the mist once more. Tsunayoshi glanced out at the sky before dragging himself wearily out of the café and on the road back to the Vongola estate.

* * *

A/N: I am SO sorry about the late update. I was a little busy with work and a friend's birthday gift, and I forgot to update this.

Well, more interactions between Tsuna and Vongola; as well as a bit of insight of Tsuna's "Family". Thanks for reading, peeps!


	7. Chapter 6

**Title: **Fiamma: The Assassin

**Summary: **Every assassin have their own rules, yet all follows one golden rule: Never get emotionally involved with your target. Fiamma knows this. Yet, meeting that person, he can't help but break the most important rule of all…

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **Eventual!G27

**Warnings: **AU; Language

* * *

**Fiamma: The Assassin**

**Chapter 6**

Tsunayoshi was well aware that there were people suspicious of him.

Many tried to hide their curiosity and suspicious glances, but Tsunayoshi noted them all.

'_Of course… Trust doesn't exist in the Mafia. Apparently not to outsiders in this Family.'_ Tsunayoshi thought as he headed down the hallway. Already know the place by the back of his hand; Tsunayoshi quickly followed the route to the Vongola Boss's office. He knocked politely before entering.

"G, I told you, I'm working o-"

"–_Signore _G? I believe he is in his own office, Giotto." Tsunayoshi commented.

Said blond's mouth was opened, half way through a rant before realizing just who exactly his guest was. "Sorry, I thought it was G nagging me about paperwork again…" Giotto chuckled sheepishly.

"Apology accepted." Tsunayoshi replied as he took a seat on the couch. "So then, I've heard that you were looking for me?"

"Ahh, right." Giotto nodded. "I was wondering… if you would mind assisting me?"

"…Assisting you?" Tsunayoshi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Giotto nodded. "Well… you see… There's a lot of work that I have to do, and sometimes, I just can't finish it."

"So… you want me to help you." Tsunayoshi stated.

"Yes." Giotto replied sheepishly.

'_Helping him with his work will give me more insight of Vongola.' _Tsunayoshi thought. "Sure."

"R-Really?" Giotto asked, seemly in shock at the quick reply.

"Sure. I _do _feel rather guilty for free-loading." Tsunayoshi mused.

"It's not free-loading when I asked you to stay here, Renato." Giotto said.

"But I still feel the guilt." Tsunayoshi replied smoothly.

"…No matter what I say, you're still going to feel guilty, huh?" Giotto asked.

"You learn quick." Tsunayoshi smirked. "So then, what can I do for you?"

"Well, for starters, do you mind helping me file in those paperwork. I've signed those already." Giotto said, pointing to a pile of papers at the side.

"Sure." Tsunayoshi nodded.

He quickly got to work, making sure to do a quick scan of each document before filing them in. He already had an excuse ready should anyone ask for a reason as to why he was reading the documents.

"Renato, do you mind if I asked why you moved to Italy?" Giotto spoke as he continued to sign documents.

Tsunayoshi froze for a moment, but that, thankfully, went unseen by the blond who had his eyes on his work. "I… was brought here."

Giotto looked up in surprise. "Brought here?"

"…I suppose… it's more accurate to say I was bought and brought." Tsunayoshi replied quietly.

"I-I'm sorry." Giotto muttered.

"Don't be." Tsunayoshi said. "I got over it a long time ago."

"And you've been living in Italy since?" Giotto asked.

"I returned to Japan once, but I pretty much lived here for most of my life." Tsunayoshi answered.

"Ahh." Giotto nodded.

The two fell into silence again as they each continued with their own work. Amidst their work, both briefly pondered how mysterious the other felt to him.

'_He barely talks unless talks to, and it feels like he's answering all our questions in a roundabout but truthful manner.' _Giotto thought, glancing at Tsunayoshi out of the corner of his eyes. _'…I'm probably over-thinking it. Who wouldn't keep quiet about a bad past?' _

'_He's being curious, but in a caution manner. I should be more careful.' _Tsunayoshi thought. _'But why… Why am I telling him the truth…? Giotto di Vongola… Why… Why do I feel like I've met you before…?'_

* * *

"Here, the Mist Cloak and Mist Box."

"Thank you, Mukuro." Tsunayoshi said.

"Lose it, and I'll take it out of your paycheck." Mukuro grumbled.

"Do I look like I'm that careless?" Tsunayoshi rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter; my paychecks are worth way more than yours anyway."

"You're really asking for it. Too boring there?" Mukuro mused.

"You wouldn't believe it." Tsunayoshi sighed. "Now, I should go now."

"Tsunayoshi." Mukuro called. The brunette turned around with a quizzical look. "…_That person_ visited today."

"…Did he say anything?" Tsunayoshi asked after getting over his shock.

"No, nothing. He left after finding out that you weren't in." Mukuro answered.

"I see." Tsunayoshi murmured. "Thank you, Mukuro. _Ciao._"

Mukuro sighed softly as he disappeared within the mist.

* * *

"…_n… Take… un…!" _

"…_what about…"_

"_Go!"_

"_No… pa…!" _

"…_ill… fin… cry… Go…!"_

"…_Noooo!" _

Tsunayoshi gasped as he shot upright on the bed. He breathed heavily as he trudged his sweat-drenched body out of bed.

'…_Now that I think of it, I hadn't had a nightmare for the past few weeks. Heh. Of course, they'll always come back after a period of rest. They won't let me forget the sins I've committed. Ever.' _Tsunayoshi chuckled bitterly.

As his pulse finally slowed to norm, Tsunayoshi took a glance at the clock.

'_Eighteen minutes past twelve, huh. Right. Time to do my job.' _Tsunayoshi thought. _'But before that… this sweat is killing me.' _

Tsunayoshi took a quick shower and threw on a maroon shirt, black jacket and pants. He put on the Mist Cloak, and opened up the Mist Box slightly to release some Mist flames before putting the box in his jacket pocket and slipping outside the room.

Tsunayoshi headed down the hallway quietly. He frowned. He had the distinct feeling that someone was watching him, but he couldn't see anyone else walking in the mansion in the dead of the night. Tsunayoshi swallowed as he crept into the empty library. He walked briskly to the back of the library. He hesitated for a split moment before opening the Mist Box completely to fool the security cameras. Tsunayoshi tucked the empty Mist Box into his jacket pocket and begun to work on the hidden part of the library.

'_This is the first time I'm required to do undercover. Why couldn't Byakuran just send in someone else for information retrieval? The Mist is way more suited for reconnaissance than me...' _Tsunayoshi thought as he entered the room. _'Maybe I'll try to ask another time… Well, time to work now.' _

Tsunayoshi looked around the same room freely, knowing that the security cameras outside were already blocked by the Mist flames and a quick survey inside that told him that there were no security cameras inside. The room was small; with only two file cabinets and a desk-and-chair set. The desk held a candle, the only light source in the room. The assassin conjured up a small, yet painful, burst of flame that lit the candle and brought light into the room.

He looked through the files in the cabinet, quickly realizing that one of them was filled with reports of assassination missions –which, Tsunayoshi nodded, wasn't much– and some high-ranking missions. Tsunayoshi sighed as he closed the cabinet and consulted his watch.

'_It's nearing four… Took too much time to look through every single one of those files… I should head back for now.' _Tsunayoshi thought.

The brunette slipped on a ring with an amber jewel and headed out of the room. The jewel pulsated softly as Tsunayoshi closed the door to the library behind him, Mist flames gathered back into the Box which he tucked into his pocket. Suppressing a yawn, Tsunayoshi headed down the hallway on the way to his room. He paused suddenly.

'_Did I just hear… laughter…?' _Tsunayoshi thought, ignoring the chill that went down his spine. _'There shouldn't be anyone around at this hour…' _

"…Who's there…?" Tsunayoshi asked softly.

"Ara…? Have I been found out…?"

Tsunayoshi nearly jumped as he spun around. His eyes searched the area but found no one. He bit his lips to stop the scream from passing his lips as he turned back around to a smirking Daemon Spade.

"S-Signore _Spade_…" Tsunayoshi greeted. "What might you be doing at this hour?"

"I could be asking the same of you, Renato." The Mist Guardian replied.

Tsunayoshi nearly flinched. "I… woke up and wanted a glass of water. I must have gotten lost…"

"The kitchen is in the other direction, Renato. This is the way back to the sleeping quarters." Daemon replied, eying the squirming brunette carefully.

"A-Ah…" Tsunayoshi nodded.

"Shall I walk you there?" Daemon asked, taking a step closer.

Tsunayoshi took a step back and his back touched the cool wall. He let out a curse in his mind as he spoke. "T-That won't be necessary, but I thank you for the offer."

"Really now… Usually, someone would accept any form of help in an unfamiliar environment. While you have been here for a few days now, I doubt this place is familiar to you… Am I wrong, Renato?" Daemon continued.

Tsunayoshi chose not to answer and he turned to walk briskly down the hallway. Unfortunately, Daemon wasn't done with the conversation yet. The Mist Guardian followed him, reaching out a hand to grab Tsunayoshi's wrist. He did and slammed Tsunayoshi against the nearest wall, using a hand to keep Tsunayoshi's wrist to said wall, and the other stopping right next to the brunette's face. Tsunayoshi cursed again.

'_I'm trapped.' _

"Why… You seem to be in quite the hurry, aren't you?" Daemon spoke softly. "And… shall I remind you that you did not answer my question?"

"P-Please let me go, _Signore _Spade." Tsunayoshi gritted.

"Of course… After you tell me what is it that you are up to, that is." Daemon said monotonously, but Tsunayoshi could still detect the hint of threat underneath. "You seem quite… familiar with the place, Renato."

Tsunayoshi swallowed. "I don't understand what you're talking about." Tsunayoshi replied, using his all to keep his voice steady. "As I've said before… I was lost. If I am as familiar with the place as you think, there would be no chance of me being lost, would it?"

"Then that just means that you went somewhere in this direction, doesn't it." Daemon smirked. "Now, what do we have in this direction..."

"_Signore _Spade. Please, let me go." Tsunayoshi repeated, cursing once again in his mind.

"Quite the stubborn one, aren't you?" Daemon chuckled lowly.

Tsunayoshi growled softly as he struggled to wretch his wrist back from the surprisingly strong man.

"Hmm… Indeed stubborn." Daemon mused. "You are a rather interesting one… I'll be watching you, Renato."

And with that, the illusionist disappeared into the purple mist.

Tsunayoshi crumpled to the ground rather embarrassingly as his heart thundered in his chest. He breathed heavily, cold sweat wetting his shirt. Tsunayoshi pulled off the cloak with a shaking hand, placing it on the ground beside him. And then, the top assassin of Gesso sat there quietly, trying to regain his normal pulse.

'_Daemon Spade… I need to be careful of him. He's too… dangerous. I'll need to see if there's more information on this creep.' _Tsunayoshi thought. _'…Wonder if Mukuro will be mad… knowing that there's someone creepier than him out there. That idiot does pride himself on being the creepiest person around.' _Tsunayoshi chuckled softly.

With his pulse rate finally back to normal, Tsunayoshi got up from the ground, grabbing the cloak with him. He took a step forward before spinning around, hazel eyes narrowing as it met steel blue. Its owner glanced at him for a moment before disappearing into the shadows.

'_That was… Alaude, wasn't it…? Vongola Cloud Guardian and head of an intelligence agency. Two Guardians in one night, I doubt that's coincidental. I need to be more careful.' _Tsunayoshi thought as he headed down the hallway back into his own room.

The brunette dare not resist sleep any longer and fell into another dreamless slumber.

* * *

A/N: The reconnaissance portion of the job. He's being suspected by Daemon and Alaude. Lucky for him, I guess. Those two aren't likely to report to Primo, are they? Thanks for reading peeps!


	8. Chapter 7

**Title: **Fiamma: The Assassin

**Summary: **Every assassin have their own rules, yet all follows one golden rule: Never get emotionally involved with your target. Fiamma knows this. Yet, meeting that person, he can't help but break the most important rule of all…

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **Eventual!G27

**Warnings: **AU; Language

* * *

**Fiamma: The Assassin**

**Chapter 7**

"Renato. Would you like to go out tomorrow?"

"E-Eh…?" Tsunayoshi blinked.

Giotto chuckled. "Would you like to go out tomorrow?" He repeated.

"Ahh, my apologies. I heard you the first time." Tsunayoshi gave a nervous chuckle. "I was a little shocked. You want to go out tomorrow? With who?"

"With you, of course." Giotto replied.

A faint blush spread over the brunette's face. "But don't you have work to do?"

"Well, my pace is sped up greatly with you helping me, so I can spare a day tomorrow." Giotto said. "Well?"

"Sure." Tsunayoshi nodded.

"Okay." Giotto beamed.

'_Why is it that I laugh so easily around him? It's like… he can make all my nightmares disappear.' _Tsunayoshi frowned. _'My heart seems to beat faster when he smiles. It's like I'm drugged. Why…'_

* * *

"…I think I'm falling in love."

G promptly choked on his whiskey and started coughing violently. Giotto shot out of his seat in concern, patting his best friend's back gently.

"G, are you alright?" Giotto asked.

"Can you please not say that while I'm drinking something?" G growled.

"S-Sorry." Giotto apologized, laughing sheepishly.

G sighed. "So, who is it?"

"…Renato." Giotto muttered, a blush blooming on his face.

"Ah."

"You're not surprised? That I like a… guy…" Giotto blinked.

"Not really." G replied. "I've known you for almost two decades now, and you've rejected every single women who ask you out. I figured you had no interest in them."

Giotto sighed. "Sometimes, I don't know whether to laugh or to punch you."

"I prefer the former." G replied smoothly. "…But, Renato?"

"What?" Giotto asked.

"…You want the truth?" G raised an eyebrow.

"G, I count on you to tell me the truth. If you don't, no one will." Giotto replied.

"Fine then. I still have my suspicions about Renato." G said.

"Suspicions? On what?" Giotto asked.

"Gut feeling." G replied.

Giotto did not miss the _'for now'_ implied at the end of that sentence. He sighed. "Your gut feeling is almost as accurate as my intuition."

"Hmm." G nodded. "…Well, since you've just said that you like him, there's no way you're going to back off, right? So, Giotto, just be careful."

"I will." Giotto replied earnestly. "…You know, I have this feeling I seem to have met Renato before."

"…Are you sure?" G frowned.

"Not exactly… Just a feeling." Giotto sighed. "Do you have the same feeling, G? It is likely that if I have really met Renato before, it is after I've met you."

"Renato, huh…" G searched his memories. "I'm not sure. But I seem to be recalling a lookalike..."

"So I'm _not _imagining things…" Giotto murmured.

"Even so, where do you think you saw him from?" G asked.

Giotto shrugged. The two fell into a silence –a comfortable one, as they sipped their respective drinks.

Suddenly, Giotto broke the silence, "…G? Thank you."

"For what?" G arched an eyebrow.

"For watching me." Giotto smiled.

G snorted. "Know how you can repay me?"

"How…?" Giotto had an imminent feeling, but answered anyway.

G smirked. "Drinks on you tonight."

Giotto's mouth fell open. "Damn. I got ripped off again."

"I am _good_." G grinned.

Giotto shot him a mock-glare as the two burst into laughing, earning themselves a strange glance from other customers in the bar.

* * *

"Is there… anything wrong…?" Giotto asked.

"No…" Tsunayoshi shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's the first I've seen you _not _wearing suit." The brunette chuckled.

Giotto wore a sleeveless, slightly loose orange shirt with a pair of faded jeans. Tsunayoshi wore a hooded icy-blue jacket with gray sweatpants.

"Well, never do know when someone needs to see me." Giotto grinned. "Still, it's nice to be able to get out of wearing a suit. Wearing it day-after-day is rather uncomfortable."

"I suppose…" Tsunayoshi nodded. _'I guess that's why in Gesso, we use uniforms instead. Well, being an assassin _does _have its privilege, I suppose. We're practically the only ones who _don't _wear a uniform –even Byakuran wears one.' _

"So… Shall we?" Giotto gestured to the large, double doors.

"Lets." Tsunayoshi replied. "…Exactly… where are we going…?" Tsunayoshi asked after a while.

Giotto stopped.

Tsunayoshi sighed. "You… didn't think about that…?"

"…Not really…" Giotto replied sheepishly.

Tsunayoshi groaned softly under his breath. "Alright then… How about we take a walk and see where it leads us?"

"Sounds like a plan." Giotto smiled.

* * *

"…Boss…?"

"What's wrong, Chrome-chan?" Mukuro frowned.

"…I think… I saw Boss." Chrome replied.

Mukuro arched an eyebrow as he looked around. The two were out on a leisure trip, and was currently in the shopping district. Mismatched eyes widened by the slightest fraction as the illusionist caught the sight of a mop of brown hair amidst the crowd, right beside a blond.

'_Now… Whatever is Tsunayoshi doing here? Not to mention his… companion.' _Mukuro thought. "…Perhaps you've made a mistake, Chrome-chan. Tsunayoshi is, after all, on a mission. It is highly unlikely for him to appear here, of all places."

"Mukuro-sama… Do you know where Boss is working?" Chrome asked.

"Unfortunately not." Mukuro shook his head. "I've always met him in a small café. You, too, should know that mission details are rather… privy."

Chrome nodded. "Boss is fine…?"

"Yes." Mukuro smiled. _'…Externally, that is.' _He added mentally.

"I hope Boss comes back soon…" Chrome murmured.

Mukuro could only nod.

* * *

'_We've been chatting about insignificant stuffs for quite some time now… Renato doesn't seem to want to talk about himself.' _Giotto thought, keeping a pleasant smile on his face.

Tsunayoshi pressed his lips together as he kept his senses on high alert. _'And for once in my life, it's actually rather bothersome to have so many enemies. I can't even have a good day if I don't keep alert.' _Tsunayoshi blinked. _'…A 'good day'…? Where did _that _come from…?' _

"Renato?" Giotto called.

"What is it…?" Tsunayoshi stopped.

"Shall we have a little break?" Giotto asked. "I know of a quaint little café that is a small ways from here, if you're not comfortable with the crowds."

"…You… could tell…?" Tsunayoshi asked hesitantly.

Giotto nodded a little. "You… You were looking around, every other minute. It's like… You're watching out for something."

"…My apologies. This was supposed to be a relaxing trip." Tsunayoshi bowed his head lightly.

"It's alright." Giotto shook his head. "Now then, let's go."

Without thinking, Giotto grabbed Tsunayoshi's hand, and began to lead the brunette out of the crowds. The two ducked into an alley as Giotto led them through. Tsunayoshi wanted to pull his hand away, but Giotto kept a firm hold on his hand as they walked.

'_Is he treating me like a child? He's not letting go.' _Tsunayoshi thought irritably. _'Yet this… It feels…' _Tsunayoshi paused in his thoughts. _'…It's not the first time someone held my hand. Yet this time… it feels… warmer than it used to be.' _The brunette glanced at the man in front of him. _'…Why is this happening…?' _

Thankfully for the brunette, the two reached their destination quick enough, and his hand was finally free. Tsunayoshi calmed his rapidly beating heart and turned back to the beaming blond.

"Nice little café, isn't it?"

Tsunayoshi turned to observe said café. It was as Giotto had said: quaint and little. The café had a homey feeling to it. There were both indoor and outdoor seating and the outdoor seating had a small umbrella over each table.

"Do you… like it?" Giotto asked rather softly.

"…Yes… It's… very nice." Tsunayoshi found himself nodding.

Giotto smiled. "Shall we then?" He gestured to the café. "Where would you like to sit?"

Tsunayoshi turned to glance at Giotto. "…Where do you usually sit?"

"How do you know I frequent this place?" Giotto asked in return.

"The owner has been glancing in your direction ever since we got here. He wants to talk to you, but he was busy with the other customers." Tsunayoshi shrugged.

Giotto laughed. "Right." He nodded.

The blond led them to his usual table. It was a window seat inside the café that looked out to the relatively empty streets. Each of the table had a small pot of Star of Bethlehem orchids. It didn't take long for the owner to walk over.

The owner was a young adult in his mid-twenties. He wore a sleeveless brown leather jacket over a black long-sleeved shirt that was rolled up to his elbows along with black sweatpants. On his neck were a bone necklace and a mirror that hung on another necklace.

"Giotto! It's been some time!" The man greeted, a smile on his face.

"I've been a little busy lately." Giotto smiled apologetically.

"And this lovely young man is?" The man turned to Tsunayoshi quizzically.

"A friend of mine." Giotto answered. "Talbot, meet Renato. Renato, this is Talbot, a good friend of mine."

"A pleasure to be your acquaintances." Talbot greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine." Tsunayoshi replied.

"So what would you like to have?" Talbot asked. "The usual for you, Giotto?"

Giotto nodded. Talbot noted the order down before turning to Tsunayoshi.

"One double-shot espresso, thank you." Tsunayoshi ordered.

"Oh, and two of your _Cannoli _please." Giotto grinned.

"G won't be pleased." Talbot chuckled.

"I'm not eating both of them!" Giotto protested with a pout.

"Of course." Talbot nodded and walked away.

Giotto pouted for a moment before turning to Tsunayoshi, who was glancing out of the window, a calm look in his eyes. Feeling the other's gaze on him, the brunette turned back to meet the intrigued eyes of his 'companion' across him.

"W-What is it…?" Tsunayoshi asked hesitantly. _'Is he… observing me…?' _

"Oh, it's nothing." Giotto shook his head, smiling. "You're quite the heavy drinker, aren't you? A double shot espresso?"

"…Oh." Tsunayoshi murmured. "A taste I acquired from one of my… acquaintances."

"This acquaintance must be rather close to you." Giotto commented.

Tsunayoshi was taken aback by the statement but managed to hide it well. "Why do you say that…?"

"Intuition." Giotto replied. "Or some really fast logic."

'_So… I suppose the rumors are true –Giotto di Vongola does have very sharp intuition.' _Tsunayoshi thought. He raised an eyebrow at Giotto, however, in response to the blond's last statement. "How so?"

"Well, in order for your taste to be influenced by your acquaintance, you'll have to see this acquaintance rather frequently." Giotto smiled as he explained. "And, forgive me for saying this, you seem to be someone who would not meet an acquaintance frequently if this person is not close to you." Giotto finished.

"A reasonable line of logic." Tsunayoshi agreed.

"So, I am right then?" Giotto asked.

"…Yes." Tsuna nodded.

Before either of them could say anything, Talbot came back with their orders.

"Caffè macchiato for Giotto, a double shot espresso for Renato, and two _Cannoli_." Talbot said as he placed down the corresponding orders. "Enjoy."

The two thanked Talbot as he walked away. Tsunayoshi took a sip of his coffee and hummed appreciatively.

"I presume the espresso is up to standard?" Giotto inquired, an amused grin on his face as he took a sip of his own coffee.

"Yes, very." Tsunayoshi nodded. "Perfectly done; not too strong or too weak."

"That's one of the reasons why I declare the coffee here to be best." Giotto grinned.

"'_One of the reasons'_?" Tsunayoshi arched an eyebrow.

"The other reason is right before you." Giotto gestured to the plate of pastry in front of them.

"The pastry? _Cannoli_, was it?" Tsunayoshi glanced at the plate.

Giotto nodded. "Try one."

Tsunayoshi arched an eyebrow but did so anyway. His eyes widened with delight as he chewed slowly on the pastry. "…Tasty."

"Isn't it?" Giotto smiled. "It's sweet, but the taste isn't overbearing."

'_Once again… He acts childlike. Is this a façade, or is it the real him…? I… can't seem to tell.' _Tsunayoshi thought. "Yes. It's no wonder you fell in love with this quaint little café." Tsunayoshi gave a small smile.

"Exactly." Giotto grinned.

The two finished up their drinks and had a brief argument when Giotto decided to pay for their tea break. On Giotto's suggestion, the two walked around the city for just about the entire day, ending the journey with a drink in the bars. They found themselves a booth and sat down to drink.

"Giotto?" Tsunayoshi called.

"What is it?" Giotto arched an eyebrow.

"I was curious… How much do you trust them?" Tsunayoshi asked. "…Your Guardians, I mean." The brunette added softly.

Giotto blinked and straightened up, a firm look in his eyes. "I trust them with my life."

"Why?" Tsunayoshi continued.

"What do you mean, _'why'_?" Giotto frowned in confusion.

"Why do you trust them so much? It's… illogical." Tsunayoshi said.

"Why do you think trusting them with my life is illogical?" Giotto asked.

"There's no guarantee that they won't betray you. If that's the case, isn't it more logical to be constantly on guard?" Tsunayoshi answered.

Giotto pondered over the question for a moment. "…I suppose you are right in that there is no guarantee in them not betraying me." Giotto conceded. "But… if we don't take a step forth to trust someone, then won't we be alone forever? Besides, isn't it tiring to be constant on guard?"

"I… suppose so." Tsunayoshi nodded slowly.

"Don't you have someone you trust a lot?" Giotto questioned.

"…I do." Tsunayoshi replied.

"How much do you trust this person?" Giotto continued.

"…With my life." Tsunayoshi answered slowly.

"And there you have it." Giotto grinned.

'_It's amazing, how he can draw the positive side of people. It's no wonder why there are so many people following him, and how most, if not all, of his Guardians are devoted to him.' _Tsunayoshi thought, taking a sip of his drink. _'My most trusted person, huh…? Said person probably is thinking of tearing me to pieces right now.'_

"I like you, Renato."

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened. "E-Ehh…?"

Giotto gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth. "I-I mean… I… You… You're a pleasant person to be with."

'_Dammit. G's right. I'm _such _an idiot!' _Giotto yelled in his mind.

'_I-Is he… joking…?' _Tsunayoshi thought. "T-Thank you…?"

"I'm sorry… For saying something so awkward." Giotto muttered, suddenly finding great interest in this drink.

"No, it's alright. It's… a pleasant thing to hear." Tsunayoshi answered. _'…Is he… blushing…? Wait. He meant _that_…?' _

"Right…" Giotto nodded.

It goes without saying that the two had quickly finished up their drinks and returned back to the Vongola estate without mentioning about said comment ever again.

* * *

A/N: More interactions between Giotto and Tsuna! Giotto already has an idea of his own feelings, but Tsuna is still in denial?

That's all for this time, peeps. Thanks for reading?


	9. Chapter 8

**Title: **Fiamma: The Assassin

**Summary: **Every assassin have their own rules, yet all follows one golden rule: Never get emotionally involved with your target. Fiamma knows this. Yet, meeting that person, he can't help but break the most important rule of all…

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **Eventual!G27

**Warnings: **AU; Language

* * *

**Fiamma: The Assassin**

**Chapter 8**

"…You wanted to see me, Master?"

"Ahh, Tsunayoshi." Byakuran smiled. "Come on in and take a seat."

Tsunayoshi gave a bow before stepping into the office. The room was quickly cleared of other occupants, leaving only Tsunayoshi and Byakuran in the office. _'I wonder what's going on…? Byakuran got someone to pass me a message yesterday that he needed to see me immediately.' _Tsunayoshi frowned slightly as he took a seat. "Might I inquire as to the purpose of this meeting?" Tsunayoshi questioned.

"It has been three weeks since you infiltrated the Vongola estate. You have gathered sufficient information for me, and you have completed the first phase of your mission." Byakuran smiled. "So now, I want you to carry out the second phase of your mission."

"…Eliminate Giotto di Vongola." Tsunayoshi finished.

"Exactly." Byakuran smirked. "There has been a little change though."

"What change would that be, Master?" Tsunayoshi asked, a feeling of dread filling his stomach.

"Eliminate Giotto di Vongola… and all his Guardians."

"…May I ask for the reason why his Guardians should be taken out as well?" Tsunayoshi asked.

Byakuran narrowed his eyes, but answered nevertheless. "Given their… devotion to Giotto di Vongola, his death may trigger some unnecessary results. It would be rather troublesome to deal with them then, so we'll take care of them now. Are you clear, Tsunayoshi?"

"…Crystal, Master." Tsunayoshi answered.

"Then you are dismissed." Byakuran said.

Tsunayoshi got up, nodded, and quickly left the room. As he strolled down the hallway, Tsunayoshi thought hard over his mission and he clenched his fists.

'…_Eliminate Giotto and his Guardians… Can I– No. I __**have**__ to do it. There is… no other choice.'_

* * *

"Giotto…"

The blond looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "Renato." He greeted the brunette that just entered. "What is it?"

Tsunayoshi shifted a little in his spot. "Well… It's been a month since the Family took me in… And I want to thank you and your Guardians." Tsunayoshi said somewhat hesitantly.

Thankfully, Giotto didn't seem to notice his hesitation since half of the blond's mind was on his paperwork. "There's no need for that. You know it." Giotto replied with a warm smile.

Tsunayoshi felt his heart clench for reasons unknown to him. "I know." He answered with a nod. "But… I want to."

"…Hmm. Well… If you insist…" Giotto sighed softly. Tsunayoshi gave a small smile. "What do you wish to do?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to prepare today's dinner?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"S-Sure." Giotto stammered.

"Then can I get permission to use the kitchen?" Tsunayoshi continued. _'Requesting for the entire kitchen is too suspicious. I can do that in public view anyway.' _

"Of course." Giotto replied. He pulled out a letter paper and wrote down his orders to the kitchen staff before signing it elegantly at the bottom. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Tsunayoshi said as he smiled once again. "I'll be going now."

Giotto blinked as the door closed with a soft click. _'Is it just me… Or was Renato's smile… sad…?'_

* * *

Tsunayoshi leaned against the wall as he waited for the Vongola Guardians to arrive. The food was already set on the table; a simple dish of chicken fillet and some small sides, along with a glass of wine for everyone. _'…This is it. The last night of my mission. After today, I'll return to Gesso headquarters. And return to 'that' life once again.' _Tsunayoshi thought. He took a look around the room. _'It was… nice while it lasted.' _

"Wow…!"

Tsunayoshi turned his head to the side to see a mop of green hair poke into the room. He straightened himself and turned to greet his 'guests'.

"It looks really good, Renato-kun." Asari smiled.

"Thank you. It was a little simpler than what I had in mind due to the lack of time, but I still hope you," Tsunayoshi paused momentarily. "…enjoy it. We should hurry, before the food cools."

"Right." Giotto answered. "Take a seat, everyone."

Giotto took the head of the table while G and Tsunayoshi took the left and right side of him respectively. Asari was beside G with Lampo on the other side of him while Knuckle took the seat beside Lampo. Unfortunately for Tsunayoshi, Daemon was right beside him with a very reluctant Alaude next to him.

"Now, before we start our lovely dinner prepared by Renato…" Giotto smiled. "Let's give a toast to Renato to welcome him to the Family."

"Figures." G smirked.

Giotto chuckled. "You know me too well, G."

"W-What's going on…?" Tsunayoshi asked softly.

"Well, you've been here long enough, so Giotto wants to invite you to join the Vongola Famiglia." G explained.

"A-Ahh…" Tsunayoshi gasped softly. _'At such a time…?!' _

"It's alright. You don't have to accept immediately." Giotto quickly assured him. "But I do want to have a toast, to celebrate one month of being together."

"That's rather… sappy." Tsunayoshi commented, a dash of light pink coloring his cheek.

G laughed loudly as Giotto blushed in embarrassment.

"That's Primo for you." Lampo commented.

"Let's not embarrass Giotto-san further…" Asari spoke up.

"But that's the fun thing." G answered.

"G!" Giotto growled half-heartedly. "Let's just do the toast… Please…"

"Alright." G said. "Toast!"

"To Renato." Giotto said.

"And to the Family." G added.

"Toast!" They called together before drowning their drinks.

"I won't hold back then!" Lampo announced as he took a bite of his food.

Tsunayoshi's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. It didn't take long, as he had expected –he was well-versed in the arts of medication, after all. He was the creator of the substance he added to the meals. Within a minute, Lampo had already dropped his cutlery, his fork and knife falling with a loud clang as it collided with the pristine white plate as the Lightning Guardian hunched over, clutching his stomach in pain. Droplets of sweat littered his face as his eyes squeezed shut.

"It… hurts…" Lampo cried out.

"Lampo?!" Giotto stood up abruptly, dashing over to the teen. G and Knuckle followed suit as Lampo held onto Asari tightly for support.

Tsunayoshi watched numbly as tears ran down the teen's cheeks. Knuckle hurriedly checked over Lampo, asking him a dozen questions about how he was feeling, but Lampo was in too much pain to answer. Giotto stared worriedly at his Lightning Guardian, his mind in a mess. One of the only few who were still rational, G growled and yanked out his gun.

"You did this." It wasn't a question, but a statement –an _accusation_. "You prepared tonight's dinner. There's no one else who could have done this but you."

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Daemon narrowed his eyes.

Giotto turned to watch Tsunayoshi with unbelieving eyes. "Renato… Why…?"

"Renato… isn't your real name, is it?" Alaude hissed under his breath.

Tsunayoshi's lips were pressed into a thin line, his fists clenched at his sides. _'I don't have a choice, do I? Between that person, along with them, and Giotto di Vongola… I can only choose them. That's why… Sorry, Giotto.' _Tsunayoshi's head snapped up as his eyes turned cold. A steel wire shot out from each of his sleeved arms. One wrapped itself around Giotto's neck, and the other around his torso. Tsunayoshi gave the wires a harsh tug and pulled the blond over to him. Tsunayoshi released the wire wrapped around Giotto's torso and the blond's hand immediately shot up to pull at the wire wrapped tightly around his neck. G growled as he aimed his gun. "I'd advise you against it, G." Tsunayoshi spoke coldly. "I don't know when my hand may just slip… _accidentally_."

"You _bastard_…!" G snarled.

"Please… stop this…!" Asari pleaded, even as he held on to Lampo.

"It's no use, Asari." G retorted. "That brat is obviously an assassin. And assassins will do _anything_ to get their paycheck. This is nothing to him."

"W-Why… are you… d-doing this…?" Giotto choked out in Tsunayoshi's grasp.

"I told you before, didn't I…?" Tsunayoshi murmured. Giotto's eyes widened with confusion. "You trust people too much… You shouldn't have trusted me."

"Where's the antidote?" Knuckle demanded.

"…There is no antidote." Tsunayoshi replied smoothly, amber orbs glancing over to the fallen Lampo.

Daemon eyed Tsunayoshi closely. While he could easily warp the dimension and save Giotto, the brunette intrigued him deeply. He held his stance, waiting to see Tsunayoshi's true strength. Somewhat unsurprisingly, the same thought ran through Alaude's mind as he rested his hand on his weapon.

"You… don't want… t-to do this… d-nngh-do you…?" Giotto coughed out.

"What…?" Tsunayoshi frowned.

"You… don't want… to do this…!" Giotto repeated.

"I'm an assassin. I've been given orders to kill Giotto di Vongola. Of course I'm doing this." Tsunayoshi scoffed, tightening the wire around Giotto's neck.

The Don Vongola let out a cry as he pulled harder on the wire that was cutting off his air supply. "You're… ordered to… Doesn't… mean… you want to…!"

"Rather unique way of begging for your life." Tsunayoshi laughed. "We assassins are nothing but tools to their employer. Whatever the employer wants, we do it. If we have to get our hands stained with blood to fulfill their wishes, then so be it." Tsunayoshi growled out through clenched teeth. "It's such a pity that we have the meet under such circumstances. You really are… a pleasant man to be with." He murmured, soft enough for only Giotto to hear. "Farewell, Giotto di Vongola." Tsunayoshi spoke, pulling hard on the wire.

Giotto gagged as the wire around his neck tightened. He pulled hard at the wire, but to no avail.

"Giotto!" G's eyes widened. He took aim, his finger on the trigger, but… G couldn't do it. He couldn't shoot. He knew that Tsunayoshi was a trained assassin. Strangling Giotto to death also meant that Giotto could be used as a human shield. _'What the hell am I supposed to do?! If I shoot, Giotto will be shot to death by me; but if I don't, Giotto's going to die anyway!' _G thought in a panic.

A loud crash rang throughout the room as the windows broke. Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on the presence. _'Four, five… No… _Six_…!' _Tsunayoshi's eyes widened. He took a few steps back, pulling his captive along. It was all Giotto could do to avoid stumbling over, accidentally strangling himself in the process (since Tsunayoshi's hold had loosened slightly as they moved). Shattered glass was scattered all over the floor, and crunching sounds alerted everyone where the intruders were. Tsunayoshi growled lowly as he readjusted the hold in the wire wrapped around Giotto's neck, keeping it steady such that the Vongola Boss would constantly have severe breathing difficulties. His free hand gripped Giotto's arm tightly as the brunette held the blond in front of him, as though using him as a shield.

"Who's there?!" Tsunayoshi demanded, a glare fixed on his face.

"Looks like we got here just in time."

"…That voice… As I thought… Varia." Tsunayoshi's eyes narrowed.

"The famed assassination squad?" G muttered.

"Heh. So we meet again, trash." The leader spoke.

Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes. "Xanxus. Your face is such an unpleasant sight as always." Tsunayoshi spat. "Here to steal my targets again? I must say, I had fun stealing yours."

Xanxus growled and raised a metallic gun with a blood red X mounted on the side.

Both _Fiamma_ and Varia were known as one of the top few assassins in the world; the only difference being, _Fiamma _was an assassin belonging to the Gesso Famiglia, while Varia was an independent assassination squad. Ever since they were hired by their respective clients to assassinate the same target, a strange rivalry had developed between them. It wasn't exactly often that they were given the same targets, but whenever they did, they competed to see who could assassinate the target first. And it was, at times, when they would deliberately seek out each other's target even though they themselves weren't hired to kill said target.

While both _Fiamma _and Varia respected each other for their strengths, they still had a grudge, and were liable to start fighting whenever they met.

"Voooooiiiii!"

Tsunayoshi cringed and snapped out his thoughts. "Squalo. How many times do I have to say this: Screaming the hell out of your target's eardrums is the lamest way to assassinate someone _ever_."

"Ushishishi… That is how our dear Captain always is, isn't it?"

"…Belphegor." Tsunayoshi greeted. "I don't know who is worse: Your Boss or your Captain."

"I'll win this time!"

"Now, now. Let's not fight the moment we see each other."

"Perhaps I should remind you, Leviathan, that I have never once lost to you. And Lussuria, you should watch them more closely." Tsunayoshi remarked casually, smirking when Leviathan scowled and nearly jumped around in rage.

"Hmph. You certainly are one to talk, aren't you? As I recall, you didn't lose, but you didn't exactly walk away unscathed either."

"Care to try me, Mammon?" Tsunayoshi glared. "The last time I checked, news was that you were beaten by the _Demon of the Six Paths_." Tsunayoshi chuckled.

"Voooiii! Shut up and hand over Giotto di Vongola!" Squalo shouted.

Tsunayoshi arched an eyebrow and took a step closer to Giotto. The blond was still struggling to breathe. Throughout the entire time Tsunayoshi spent talking with the Varia, every time he was close to losing his breath completely, Tsunayoshi had let him have a little breather before repeating the process, almost like torture. Giotto could barely stand anymore; his legs had lost all its strength. If it wasn't for Tsunayoshi's grip on him, he would have fallen to the ground.

"And why would I do that?" Tsunayoshi replied. He leaned forward, resting his chin on Giotto's shoulder. "Giotto di Vongola is _my _target."

"Let's just say… we can't have you killing _our_ targets." Lussuria answered.

It didn't take long for Tsunayoshi to figure the meaning behind those words, and he laughed loudly. "So the famed assassination squad is _babysitting_ now?!" Tsunayoshi said. "How pathetic!"

"You can say whatever you want, trash. Vongola is under our care now." Xanxus spoke.

"…And if I say no?" Tsunayoshi questioned.

"Then we'll take you down, _Fiamma_." Squalo answered.

"…If that's the case…" Tsunayoshi murmured softly.

His eyes hardened, and with a tug of his hand, tightened the wire around Giotto's neck. The Vongola Guardians, who had been quiet until now, shouted out for their Boss while the Varia, hired to protect Vongola Primo and his Guardians, tensed. They all knew that as a trained assassin, _Fiamma _wouldn't hesitate to kill Giotto. And judging by how much Giotto was struggling; Tsunayoshi was no longer being merciful. Yet they faced the same problem with the Vongola Guardians –Tsunayoshi held Giotto in front of him, and with the assassin's quick reflexes, any attack they launched would be blocked by none other than Giotto himself.

As they watched Giotto's breath (and hence, his _life_) slowly leave him, they noticed something else.

Tsunayoshi was… shaking.

Giotto, who was the one closest to the brunette, felt it rather than saw it –Tsunayoshi was _trembling _behind him. The wires shook with its owner's effort as Giotto heard a hitch in the other's breathing. The hitch slowly turned into a pant, and then into heavy breathing; almost like Tsunayoshi _himself _was struggling to breathe. Slowly but surely, Tsunayoshi started loosing his grip –both on Giotto and the wire– and the Don Vongola greedily took in the much needed air. Unfortunately, he had been held almost breathless for too long for him to be able to pull away. The wires retracted with a loud snap in the new silence of the room, the speed that it took place leaving a cut on Giotto's neck. Finally free, Giotto crumpled to the ground, gasping for breath. He managed to turn to see what made Tsunayoshi let go, and his eyes widened.

Tsunayoshi's eyes were wide with fear as he grabbed at his head. His breaths were shaky and unsteady, as sweat covered his face. "No… No… Please… Don't… a… a…" He mumbled to himself over and over again. His entire body was _shaking _visibly as he suffered from what looked to be a mental breakdown. His eyes snapped shut, and his hands tightened on his hair, almost pulling the strands of hair out.

And suddenly, at the same moment Tsunayoshi let out a sharp, desperate scream, on the Varia's side, Mammon collapsed, coughing out blood violently.

"Incredible…" Daemon murmured. "Renato forced Mammon out of his mind using sheer will?"

"Not… just sheer will…" Mammon coughed. "Will was part of it… But he also… had his mind trained… I was forced out before… I could see anything…"

"I'm not surprised." Squalo remarked. "He encounters illusionist often. Took a lot of them down too."

"Focus." Xanxus growled.

The group looked back to where the duo –now _trio _was. G had, in the meantime, ran over to help Giotto away from Tsunayoshi, even if it was only a short distance away, before kneeling slightly in front of the blond in protection.

Ever since he had let out that almost unearthly scream, Tsunayoshi had quietly stood still. If it weren't for the barely visible rise and fall of his body, they would have thought that _Fiamma _had stopped breathing. When Tsunayoshi's head finally rose from where it rested on his chest, the Varia took one look at the assassin and readied themselves.

"…That look… no doubt about it." Squalo grunted.

"…Those blank, lifeless eyes… _Fiamma_-chan has abandoned his consciousness. In exchange, his senses are all heightened, and even if he's hurt, he wouldn't notice. It's the highest amount of concentration someone can reach." Lussuria said. "To beat _Fiamma _in such a state… That's quite a challenge. But… I like challenges."

"I don't care. I'll beat _Fiamma _this time!" Leviathan announced.

Leviathan wasted no time and immediately charged forth with a parabola in hand. The parabola crackled with lightning. Tsunayoshi watched the incoming attack with dull orange orbs, dodging right as Leviathan was within a meter of him. The brunette spun around quickly and wrapped a wire around the handle of the parabola, snatching the weapon over for himself, parrying the next blow from Leviathan.

"I'm sorry, _Fiamma_-chan…" Lussuria spoke.

Tsunayoshi's face remained as blank as ever, even as he barely dodged the unexpected blow from behind, bringing up the parabola to defend himself against any attacks. Lussuria easily kicked the parabola away, and immediately fell into his footwork, dropping punches left and right. True to Lussuria's earlier words, Tsunayoshi's didn't even twitch at any of the hits that landed, and instead continued to dodge and retaliate as if it never hurt.

Xanxus watched from the back and growled. He charged up his dual flame guns and shot, Lussuria dodging out of the way easily.

Tsunayoshi's eyes barely shifted as he skidded to a stop before rolling to a side. The flame brushed past his right shoulder, burning his skin lightly, although with little effect to the unfeeling brunette. Tsunayoshi froze up when electricity coursed through his body. Lussuria followed up quickly with a kick to Tsunayoshi's gut, making the assassin fly backwards, crashing into the wall. Several adorned knifes flew through the dust cloud stirred up by the crash-impact. Tsunayoshi didn't take long to stumble out of the dust cloud, coughing out blood with the same blank face as he pulled out the knives stuck in random parts of his body.

"He can still move…?!" G muttered in shock.

"Levi, you idiot!" Squalo growled. "Your lightning numbed that brat's nerves!"

"Nngh…!" Leviathan cringed.

Tsunayoshi stood, staring blankly at the Varia while his entire body was covered with countless of cuts and bruises.

Squalo growled, "Unless we wake him, this will never end." Squalo dashed forward, past both Leviathan and Lussuria with his sword arm at ready. He watched _Fiamma _closely, knowing that the assassin was fighting purely on instinct, and dodged under the punch Tsunayoshi threw. Squalo spun around immediately with an announcement of his attack. "_Attaco di Squalo_!" Squalo shouted. He swung his sword down, hitting Tsunayoshi's body with the back of his blade. The brunette staggered, the numbness attacking all his nerves, leaving him unable to move. "It's over, brat!" Squalo yelled.

Tsunayoshi coughed out blood as Squalo stabbed him through the side. Amber eyes widened, brightening ever so slightly as a hand, hanging in mid-air, started twitching in response. Narrowing his eyes, Squalo pulled out the sword horizontally, slicing through Tsunayoshi's body. As his eyes continued to brighten to a lighter shade, a scream tore itself from Tsunayoshi's throat. The Varia barely reacted, but the Vongola Guardians watched in shock as the brunette fell to the ground, a pool of blood rapidly expanding beneath him.

"Squalo! That was too much!" Lussuria cried.

Tsunayoshi tried to breath, but only succeeded in coughing out more blood. He grunted as he tried to get up. Supporting himself on his elbows and slowly lifting his body, Tsunayoshi winced when more blood splattered out of his wound, joining the pool of blood on the ground.

"He's… still… trying to… get up…?" Giotto gasped unbelievingly.

"_Fiamma-_chan, stay down." Lussuria instructed. "Even if it's you, you'll still die…!"

"From the… very moment… I knew Varia was here… to protect… Giotto di Vongola… I knew I would die here…" Tsunayoshi gave a broken chuckle. "If I don't die here… I'll only die… back at Gesso… It… makes no difference… to me…"

"But–"

"–That's… the fate… of a Gesso… assassin…" Tsunayoshi interrupted. "Every… single one of us… is a tool… A tool… he uses to kill… If a tool gets rusty… all you have to do is throw it away… and replace it with a newer… better one… I'm… easily replaceable…"

"Oi, _Fiamma_." Squalo called. "Why work so hard for that bastard? Given your strength, going solo is no problem for you."

Tsunayoshi gritted his teeth as another wave of pain hit him. "He… Master… took away everything… every single thing… that I held dear… I have… nothing left…" He was struggling to even stay on his hands and knees. His body was shaking from the effort and blood from the wound has yet to stop splattering onto the ground.

"You're an idiot, _Fiamma_." Xanxus grunted. "I'm feeling merciful today, trash. Give up and we won't beat the hell out of you."

"A little… late for that… isn't it…? Squalo already tried… to clean out my innards, you know…" Tsunayoshi smirked, wincing a little when he felt the expanding pool of blood coat the palms of his hands. He glanced down and stared at the blood. _'Squalo's Tranquility, huh. That explains why my innards still feel like they're going to fall out.' _

Meanwhile, Giotto was in shock over the conversation they just heard. He glanced over at Tsunayoshi. _'How… How can he talk about his own life like its nothing…?' _Giotto frowned. _'This bitterness coming from him… It's overwhelming…' _

"Besides…" Tsunayoshi continued, "…You want me… to give up…?" The brunette laughed. Very slowly, Tsunayoshi got up from the ground. His legs were shaking, his body was hunched over in pain, but he stood, staring resolutely at the Varia. "…You should know… I'd rather die… than give up."

"You want me to kill you, trash…?!" Xanxus narrowed his eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not." Tsunayoshi answered. "But I know one thing…" The brunette closed his eyes tiredly, "Even if… even if I despise my job… I still have my pride as an assassin."

Xanxus stared at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. "…Fine." Xanxus said finally.

"Xanxus." Squalo narrowed his eyes.

"Since this trash wants to die, why not grant his wish?" Xanxus spoke. "There is no other way we can ensure the Vongola's safety, in any case."

Tsunayoshi glanced at Xanxus, his eyes softening for a split moment. When the leader of the Varia gave a barely visible nod in reply; Tsunayoshi knew his hidden plea had been understood and answered. Xanxus strolled towards Tsunayoshi, charging up his gun as he did so. Hazel eyes met blood red as Xanxus stopped beside Tsunayoshi, pointing his gun at the brunette's face. Without any hesitation, Xanxus fired the gun. Tsunayoshi closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.

…But it never came.

Tsunayoshi was certain he heard the sound of Xanxus' gun firing, but he also heard a small explosion happening right in front of him. Before he could open his eyes to see, he was knocked out by a well-placed blow to the back of his head. As the last of his consciousness faded away, the very last thing Tsunayoshi remembered was falling into a familiar set of arms, a wave of nostalgia washing over him.

* * *

"Voiii! What's the meaning of this?!" Squalo demanded, glaring at the man in front of them.

The man who knocked out Tsunayoshi and was currently cradling the unconscious brunette almost protectively in his arms wore a hooded cloak with the hood up, the cloak parting to reveal the man wearing a black suit underneath. The shadow of the hood completely shielded his face from view, though the Varia were well-aware who they were dealing with.

"My order was to 'stop _Fiamma_ from killing Giotto di Vongola'. Not kill _Fiamma_, Superbi Squalo." The man growled lowly.

Xanxus sneered, "You know this better than anyone else; the reason why _Fiamma _is so successful." Xanxus narrowed his eyes. "It's because he doesn't fear death. He _welcomes _it. _Fiamma _is an assassin that seeks death."

The man nodded. "Unfortunately, this idiot seems to believe that death is the only redemption for his sins." He shifted the unconscious Tsunayoshi in his arms and glanced down at the brunette. "…That's the end of your job. You'll get your paychecks tomorrow."

The man walked over to one of the broken windows and stepped out, disappearing into the darkness thereafter.

* * *

A/N: It think it's pretty obvious who the man is. ;) I hope the action scene is satisfactory. That's all for this time. Ciao Ciao~


	10. Chapter 9

**Title: **Fiamma: The Assassin

**Summary: **Every assassin have their own rules, yet all follows one golden rule: Never get emotionally involved with your target. Fiamma knows this. Yet, meeting that person, he can't help but break the most important rule of all…

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **Eventual!G27

**Warnings: **AU; Language

* * *

**Fiamma: The Assassin**

**Chapter 9**

"…_n… Take Tsu… nd run!" _

"…_what about yo…" _

"_Go!" _

"_No… pa...!" _

"_I will… ine… cry… Go…!" _

"…_Noo_oooo!"

Tsunayoshi screamed as he sat upright in bed. He regretted that action almost immediately, however, as pain spread out from his side to the whole of his body. Tsunayoshi ground his teeth together as he waited out the pain caused by the wounds on his body stretching. He ignored the sweat covering his body, as uncomfortable as that felt. Tsunayoshi doubted that he has enough strength to even lift a leg off the bed at the moment. When the pain finally subsided to a more bearable level, Tsunayoshi slowly lay back down and his mind immediately started working on analyzing his situation.

He started off by observing the room he was in. It wasn't a hospital ―there weren't any stark white walls, nor were there any of the distinctively disgusting smell known as antiseptic. The room he was in looked like a bedroom ―or perhaps, the more accurate term would be 'guest room'. The walls were painted a soft orange, and the windows were shut with the vanilla white curtains drawn. The windows sat to his left, while the door that, presumably, led into this room was on the opposite side of the room. There was a lamp sitting on the bedside drawer and a rather new-looking bureau was situated across the room, opposite to the bed. Since there was already a bureau in the room, Tsunayoshi assumed that the only other door in the room led to the attached bathroom.

All of those, along with his own intuition, told Tsunayoshi one thing: he was _not _in any form of danger ―at least, _for now_. Since he could barely move at the moment, Tsunayoshi sat back and decided to think back on what happened before he pas― was _knocked out_, hoping for more clues to his current situation.

'_Someone knocked me out; I'm certain of that. It wasn't the Varia… I had all of them in sight when that happened. It wasn't an illusion either. The Vongola Guardians…? No… Doesn't seem likely. They know I'm trying to assassinate them; they wouldn't knock me out. Even if they did, they wouldn't be stupid enough to leave me in a guest room without even a shackle or a handcuff ―as useless as those are on me.' _Tsunayoshi sighed when he came to a dead-end. _'Speaking of which, who in their right mind would hire one of the most famous assassination _squad _to protect the Vongola Guardians? The others doesn't know ―not even Mukuro or Hayato does. One of the Vongola Guardians themselves? Daemon Spade? Alaude? No… Those two wouldn't trust an outsider to do this. I'm not even sure if they trust insiders… As for the other four… They aren't aware of me, so no. That leaves the Gesso side… But who…?' _Tsunayoshi grunted and held his head with a hand. _'Dammit. The more I think, the more my head hurts. How long have I been sleeping anyway…?' _

The door opened and a soft gasp rang throughout the room. What followed was painfully soft and gentle voice ―one that he never thought he would hear again in this life.

"A-Ahh…! Tsunayoshi-nii-san! You… Y-You're awake…!"

Slowly, he turned to the door and ―_the shirt, the short, the cape; the white, _white _cape, that wide, puffy ha― _Tsunayoshi felt his breath leave him and ―_that soft orange pacifier worn on a baby pink ribbo― _chocolate brown orbs were blown wide open in shock _―nd those eyes; those brilliant blue eyes that can never find fault with this corrupted world, and that flowe― _

"Y-Yuni…?"

* * *

"Is that so?" Byakuran muttered lowly.

The Don of the Gesso Famiglia was _not _a happy man at the moment.

It's hard to be, considering that his best assassin ―his best _tool_ has not only failed to get rid of the goody-two-shoes of the Vongola Famiglia and any _one _of his precious Guardians, but had also up and gone AWOL. Byakuran growled lowly as he shoved another handful of marshmallows in his mouth, chewing furiously. The two other people in the room barely blinked at the action ―they were rather accustomed to their Boss' habits when in a bad mood… as disturbing as said habit was.

Glancing at Byakuran, Kikyo bowed respectfully and answered, "Absolutely, Byakuran-sama."

"_Fiamma _has betrayed you, Byakuran-sama." His companion added on.

Byakuran's hand paused in the bag of marshmallow as purple eyes surveyed the man carefully. "Is that your conclusion from your observations, Torikabuto?" Byakuran asked.

"Yes, Byakuran-sama." Torikabuto nodded. "By your orders, I tailed _Fiamma _ever since you gave the order for him to assassinate Giotto di Vongola and his Guardians. _Fiamma _took a week to begin his mission. When the time finally came, _Fiamma _had Giotto di Vongola in his grasp for much longer than it would take to strangle him to death… _and _long enough for the Varia to show up. He even requested that Varia end his life. And their leader would have too, if not for an external interference."

"I wonder about this… _external interference_." Kikyo spoke up. "He showed up in the end; stopped the final attack and took _Fiamma _away. The face that Varia had quietly backed down is an incredible thing in itself. Furthermore, _why_ would the _Varia _be there as well? Certainly, Varia and _Fiamma _has a rather… _interesting _rivalry between them, but if that's the case, we would have expected Varia to finish off Giotto di Vongola and his Guardians, would we not?"

Byakuran, still munching on his marshmallows but at a more humanly-rate now, answered, "Simple. The _external interference _hired Varia to stop my beloved, loyal _Fiamma_. No matter how against your nature it is, you'll still listen to the one paying you, am I right?"

"Certainly…" Kikyo nodded. "Does that mean that Byakuran-sama knows who this _external inference _is then?"

Byakuran smiled eerily and nodded.

Kikyo wisely took his silence to mean that Byakuran would not be elaborating further ―hence, there was no need to ask. Instead, Kikyo voiced his other concern at the moment. "What shall we do with _Fiamma_, Byakuran-sama?" Sea-green eyes lit in amusement as he continued, "We, the Six Funeral Wraths, are ready to move at anytime."

Byakuran giggled. "We will not do anything."

Well. That certainly wasn't what Kikyo was expecting. As the best of the top eight assassins of the Gesso Famiglia, Byakuran's most used subordinate other than the Six Funeral Wraths, _Fiamma_ was not allowed _any _failures. For _Fiamma _and _Fiamma __**only**_, failure means death ―not simply for himself, but also, _potentially_, the other seven assassins that he had grown to care for.

Tsunayoshi understood that, of course, and it certainly showed. The assassin had been in the business for ten years; and each and every single one of his missions had been completely perfectly. It was only expected, really. _Fiamma _was Byakuran's only creation and the man believes that he could not have created a better tool. It was twelve years ago when Byakuran had brought back the then-teen Tsunayoshi and personally trained him into his best assassin, _Fiamma_. Byakuran held high expectations for Tsunayoshi as _Fiamma_.

Which is why, despite knowing that _Fiamma _had not only _failed _in his mission and had apparently betrayed the Gesso Famiglia, Tsunayoshi has yet to make it to any one of the Funeral Wraths' first-to-kill list thoroughly confused Kikyo.

"…Byakuran-sama?" Kikyo frowned.

"On account of him working loyally for ten years… I will give him his one and final chance." Byakuran spoke, a devious smirk playing on his lips. "We will wait for one week."

Kikyo and Torikabuto exchanged a quick glance before bowing respectfully to Byakuran. Neither of them understood Byakuran's actions nor were they keen to know. As subordinates, they were to follow their Boss' orders without question and that was what they would do.

"We understand, Byakuran-sama."

Byakuran chuckled as he chewed on another marshmallow.

'_Let me see your final performance, my beloved Fiamma.'_

* * *

"Are you feeling better?"

Giotto looked up from his book and nodded.

It had been three days since the… _incident _(Giotto refused to call it an 'assassination', much to the annoyance of his Guardians), and the blond had been confined to his bed after Knuckle had given in to his request (read: _begging and whining_) to stay in his own room. He had been hooked up to the ventilator for the first two days, but early on Knuckle had taken him off the ventilator, but still confined him to bed. Giotto didn't complain and quietly complied. The wire Tsunayoshi had used left a line of bruises on Giotto's neck. Knuckle had mentioned that the bruise will heal with time, but the cut caused by the sudden and quick retract of the wire would probably leave a scar on Giotto's neck.

G sighed as he glanced at the blond's somewhat blank look. "…Are you still thinking about him?" He asked, taking a seat beside the bed.

Giotto flinched and glanced back down to his book. Honestly, he wasn't even sure what he was reading anymore. He'd asked for a novel to entertain himself while he was stuck in his bed with absolutely nothing to do, but over the past two days, the words barely made it into his brain. He had read over half of the book and _still _didn't know what it was talking about ―or even if he had _read _anything at all. He simply couldn't concentrate; not when he was still thinking about what happened. He tried to force his thoughts away from that, but the alternative was to think of how boring it was with nothing to do. Giotto grimaced when he realized that he was actually starting to miss _paperwork_.

"Giotto…" G called softly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

It was then did Giotto remember that G had asked him a question. He swallowed; he _really _didn't want to have this conversation; he knew what G was thinking. But he also knew that G wouldn't let the issue go that easily. Finally, he mumbled, "I… just can't believe it."

G narrowed his eyes. "He wants to kill you, Giotto." G said, gritting his teeth when he remembered the helplessness he felt when he saw his best friend being strangled to death, yet he could do nothing to help. "He nearly _did _kill you. _**Twice**_."

Giotto frowned. There was something else going on; something more than what happened. He needed to make G understand that. "…G… I… don't think he fully intended to kill me." Giotto said slowly. His eyes held uncertainty, yet determination still shone.

"…What do you mean?" G arched an eyebrow.

Giotto pursed his lips, pondering over how he should phrase it. "…He was strangulating me, yes… But he let it loose every once in a small while, as though he wanted to let me breathe." Giotto said.

G rolled his eyes, "Yes, and he immediately tightened the wire and choked you. Certainly sounds like he didn't intend to kill you." He answered sarcastically. While G understood that Giotto wouldn't sprout excuses like this simply because he had confessed that he liked Tsunayoshi, as his best friend who'd watched him grow from a reckless, idiotic kid to a dignified (but still idiotic) Boss, G could help but feel irritated that Giotto was actually trying to build a case for the assassin. He sighed when the blond shot him a pointed look. "Okay. Fine. Answer me this first: intuition or blind belief."

"Intuition." Giotto answered without a shred of hesitation. G gave another sigh in defeat and motioned for the blond to continue. Giotto smiled at his best friend's antics before he straightened up into a serious look once more. "I just felt that he was forcing himself to hurt me."

G thought hard about the situation that day, no matter how much it pained him to do so. It was a little difficult, considering that most of his attention was on Giotto that day, but one or two things about Tsunayoshi had stood out. "…Because he said that… _'Whatever the employers want, we do it. If we have to get our hands stained with blood, then so be it.'_ …Is that it?" G asked.

Giotto nodded. A look at the redhead and Giotto knew that while G was starting to be convinced, there was still a bit of ways to go. Giotto thought about another thing that his intuition helped to point out and asked, "G… Do you think he's a professional…" Giotto paused before finally spitting out the word, "…_assassin_?"

"Of course." G nodded; there really weren't any doubts about that. "I mean, just look at him that night. He didn't seem bothered that he might be taking a life. And the way he fought. Sure, he was, according to the Varia, _'unconscious'_, but still, he was definitely trained. Even when he was bleeding out, he was calmed, as though it had happened to him before." G's eyes narrowed as he continued, "And more importantly… The Varia called him by his title several times… _Fiamma_."

Despite the shiver that crept down his spine by the title, Giotto pressed on, "…And that's exactly my point." He said.

"E-Eh…?" G blinked. He was _not _expecting that.

Giotto hurried to explain, "He's a professional. He had me by the neck. If he wanted to kill me, he wouldn't take the time to make small talk. He'll finish the job fast." Giotto said. "But he didn't. I mean, look at it this way. The longer he took, the higher the chances of him getting overwhelmed by back-up. He couldn't have expected Varia to show up, but he couldn't possibly go up against the entire Vongola Famiglia."

G thought over what Giotto had said. "…As your friend, I'm convinced. As your Right-Hand man, I have my reservations." G conceded. There was no lie in that statement and both of them knew it well. G trusted Giotto's judgment and intuition; it was part of what got them so far, after all. However, he had to question things that Giotto believed if he were to serve as the Don Vongola's Right-Hand man ―the one who covered his back.

"…Alright. You have your reasons." Giotto nodded, satisfied that he had at least gotten his friend to consider another view on the situation. Giotto let out a breath in relief as he lay back on the bed. He decided to take his mind off that matter for now, though the next thought that entered his mind was just as unpleasant. "...How's Lampo doing?"

At that, G let out a low growl. "He been in and out of it every since he passed out that day." G gritted his teeth. Until now, Lampo was still sleeping in a private ward by himself. Knuckle had been taking care of the Lightning Guardian personally, but there still wasn't much improvement.

"His conditions?" Giotto inquired.

"There haven't been any changes. He seemed to be constantly in pain though." G grounded out. The arguments between him and the youngest Guardian had only been banter; it didn't mean that he cared less for the kid. To know that Lampo was still suffering and that he couldn't do anything for him either was really just adding to his misery.

"And do we know what he is infected with?" Giotto asked quietly.

"…No. The medics are still working on it." G said. "They've been running tons of tests but they've yet to find anything."

"That's… strange." Giotto frowned.

"What's strange?"

"…Renato is _Fiamma_, right?" Giotto asked. G nodded in confirmation. "Didn't you tell me before that _Fiamma_'s preferred weapon is poison? Something about internal combustion or something like that?"

G couldn't help but roll his eyes, "Excessive internal bleeding. The victim doesn't burn up from the inside, you idiot." G snapped. Giotto had the decency to blush at the mistake. G sighed in exasperation. "Word out there is that the vital organ self-destruct from the poison and the victim bleed out on the inside."

"'_Word out there'_?" Giotto echoed. "There isn't any confirmation?"

G shook his head. "Apparently, _Fiamma _doesn't just work for one employer. He's free for hire, despite being attached to a Family. Seeing as he is one of the most _famous_ ―or perhaps I should say, _infamous_ assassins in the industry, he's on high-demands. Just about everyone wants to hire him for work. Which is why, even though all of _Fiamma_'s victims have been autopsied, no one wants to leak out how exactly the poison kills. Apparently, there hasn't been a successful copy of _Fiamma_'s poison either."

Giotto gritted his teeth and muttered a curse under his breath.

"…It's not your fault, Giotto." G offered gently. "You couldn't have expected it. If anyone's at fault, it's me."

"G…" Giotto sighed.

"I'm the Right Hand man. I'm the Storm Guardian; the one who is always at the centre of the attacks. I should know everything about the enemy. But I didn't. And this happened." G muttered. "If it weren't for the Varia showing up, you would have died."

"G… It's really not your fault." Giotto smiled. "Besides, you had your suspicions. I was the one who forbade you from acting on it."

The two fell into a brief period of silence, broken by the sound of G laughing. Giotto arched an eyebrow at his best friend, who grinned. "Come on, we're fighting over who's at fault here." G explained.

Giotto blinked, and burst into laughter as well. "We _are _idiots." G nodded. Giotto glanced at him, ensuring he had the other's attention before murmuring softly, "…What did you think of the Varia?"

"Just another assassination squad." G shrugged. "I'm more interested in their employer; who, judging by their conversation, is that hooded guy that showed up in the end. _Why _did he knock out _Fiamma _and take him away…?"

"He seems to know Renato." Giotto added. "Since I can safely say none of us knows him, it's probably also safe to say that he was there only for Renato." He paused, a thought emerging in his mind. "He said that Varia was hired to stop Renato from killing me right? Why would he stop Renato from… trying to kill me?"

G frowned as he thought about the question. He finally gave up after a long while with a grunt. "All this thinking is making my head hurt." Giotto chuckled. The redhead got up and straightened his clothes. "Alright. I have to check on the progress of the repair of our dining room. I'll get one of the medics to come around to check on you again."

"I'm absolutely fine. Knuckle is just being overly cautious." Giotto pouted. Subconsciously, Giotto reached up to touch the line that marred his neck. _'…Renato…' _

G caught sight of the action and ruby eyes softened. "…Giotto?" G called softly. When the blond turned to stare at him inquisitively, G asked, "Are you sure… You don't want me to check out the real identity of _'Renato'_?"

"Renato is _Fiamma_. We already know who he is." Giotto answered.

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it." G growled.

Giotto fell quiet as his fingers fiddled with the edge of the page of the book still sitting open in his lap. "…No…" He said finally. "…I… I'd rather not know."

"…Alright." G nodded.

Giotto smiled up at his best friend, "You should get going. You're Vongola's Second-in-Command. Now that I'm temporarily out of commission, they're going to be looking for you." Giotto chuckled at the _look _on G's face.

G grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "Alright, alright. Stop reminding me already."

* * *

The fifteen-year old girl quickly closed the door behind her and ran further into the room. She stopped beside the bed and helped Tsunayoshi sit up, arranging the pillows comfortably behind him. She then pressed her hand into the mattress as she peered at Tsunayoshi, examining the brunette carefully. Finally, she asked, "Tsunayoshi-nii-san, are you alright?!"

Tsunayoshi peered down at her with a nod. Chocolate brown eyes stared intently at the girl he had yet to seen for a long while. "It has been a while. How are you? And am I…?"

"You're at the Giglio Nero Famiglia estate." Yuni smiled. She took a step back and bowed, "It has been a while, Tsunayoshi-nii-san. I hope you have been while."

Tsunayoshi couldn't help but let a warm smile grace his lips. He hadn't smile much in the past ten years, but this fifteen-year old girl in front of him never failed to draw a smile from everyone she meets, and Tsunayoshi was no different. He gently patted the extra space beside him and Yuni climbed on, taking a seat right beside the brunette, leaning her head on Tsunayoshi's shoulder. The assassin smiled down gently at the girl as he replied, "Yes, I've been well. At least, until…" Tsunayoshi paused. "…How long have I been asleep, Yuni?"

"Three days now…" Yuni murmured softly. "If it was any other people, that sort of wound would have caused a certain death. Thankfully, Tsunayoshi-nii-san is special. But still… You were bleeding out so much, I… I thought you were going to die…" She sniffled.

Tsunayoshi wrapped an arm around the teen quietly and gently pressed his lips to her temple. "I'm sorry for worrying you." Yuni mumbled something incoherent as she cried softly into Tsunayoshi's chest. The brunette held her silently, letting her cry. When she finally pulled away, face flushed and teary, Tsunayoshi gave her another gentle smile ―a part of his mind registered that he was smiling way too much today― and wiped away the excess tears with a thumb. "Come now, don't give me such a sad face. Ladies look their most beautiful when they smile you know."

Yuni's face was flushed again, but for a decidedly different reason. "Tsunayoshi-nii-san…" She pouted at her surrogate older brother before smiling brilliantly at him.

Tsunayoshi smiled, "Now that's the Yuni-hime I know."

Yuni pouted at the nickname. At the age of fifteen, Yuni was one of ―if not _the _youngest Don of a Famiglia. The Giglio Nero Famiglia had been passed down from generation from generation through blood, and she was the Tenth leader of her beloved Family. Perhaps it was because of her innocence or maybe it was her beliefs, Yuni treated every single one of Giglio Nero Mafiosi like her own family, and in return, everyone treated her as their beloved Princess, caring for her and loving her dearly. Despite her protest, the Giglio Nero Mafiosi insisted on calling her Princess instead of her name (like she requested) or Boss (as per her position). When Tsunayoshi found out about it, he had kept it in mind, using it to tease the young girl every once in a while, like he did now.

"You've grown up, Yuni-chan," Tsunayoshi continued; traces of his smile still lingering on his face. "Gamma is taking good care of you, I hope?"

Yuni giggled at the mention of her most loyal bodyguard. Gamma used to be her mother and the Ninth Boss of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, Aria's most loyal and trusted bodyguard. At Aria's deathbed, she had, in fact, made Tsunayoshi swear to protect her daughter, Yuni, with his life, and Tsunayoshi agreed. However, as _Fiamma_, Tsunayoshi was unable to watch over Yuni as much as the assassin liked. Instead, Tsunayoshi had asked Gamma to protect Yuni with his life instead, though there weren't any protest from the bodyguard whatsoever.

"Yes, Tsunayoshi-nii-san. Gamma has been taking care of me." Yuni answered as she smiled brightly.

"Good." Tsunayoshi nodded. "Because when I told him that he'll be on the top of my assassination list if anything happens to you and I was _not _kidding." Yuni frowned, shooting the brunette a reproaching look, to which the assassin shrugged off casually. Instead, a solemn look slipped onto Tsunayoshi's face as he asked, "By the way… How did I get here? To the Giglio Nero Famiglia estate, I mean."

"Umm, you were brought here." Yuni answered quietly.

"By who?" Tsunayoshi pressed.

Yuni stared determinedly into Tsunayoshi's eyes as she answered, "I don't know. The man wore a hood, and he didn't say anything. He simply handed you over to us and disappeared." She hadn't lie; it really was what happene―

"―You're lying." Tsunayoshi said simply.

Yuni's eyes widened as she stared disbelievingly at the assassin. She pondered over how her surrogate older brother knew when said brother playfully flicked at her forehead. Yuni yelped softly at the pain and pouted as she covered the area with both hands. Tsunayoshi chuckled softly as he stared ruefully at the young girl.

"Lying to me doesn't work, Yuni-chan. Have you forgotten about my sharp intuition?" Tsunayoshi questioned. Yuni shook her head lightly, staring at Tsunayoshi with an inquisitive gaze. The sides of the assassin's lips lifted slightly as he continued, "You weren't lying about the man. I believe you when you said that he wore a hood and that he didn't say anything. But it was a lie when you said that you didn't know the man. Even if it was me that he _'delivered'_, I'm sure you wouldn't let such a suspicious person go without even a brief questioning. It can only mean that you _know _this person and that you _trust _him if you allowed him to go like that."

Yuni nodded quietly. Her wide sky blue eyes twinkled with curiosity as she asked, "Then, does that mean Tsunayoshi-nii-san knows who this person is too?"

Tsunayoshi's eyes softened.

'_That person who used to cradle me in his arms so often, just like that night. That person who took me in, cared for me, and brought me up. That person who made me experience the happiest years of my life. That person who knows everything about me, who knows all about my sins and yet still stood by me. That person who I fell into hell for. That person who lives in the darkness.' _Tsunayoshi closed his eyes and let out a breath. _'I remember that night ―those arms, that embrace, that scent; a mix of gunpowder and espresso… That person…' _

He turned to the closed bedroom door and called out, "You can come in now…" Tsunayoshi felt his heart stop for a moment simply by him utterly _his _name. "…Reborn."

* * *

"Do you think Tsuna… he really…?" Yamamoto frowned, slurping at his green tea frappuccino. He played with the cup in hand, unsure of what he should think. Back then, he had met Tsunayoshi when the assassin, who _kills_ people for a living, had stopped him in his suicide attempt, snarling at him to treasure his own life. It struck Yamamoto as an irony then, but that thought was brushed aside when he had followed Tsunayoshi on a whim. To his surprise, the brunette didn't seem to mind, and even treated him like… a _friend_. Yamamoto knew then, that no matter how bloody his life was going to be, he would never regret making that choice. And now, he would trust that person with his life. "I mean, I don't think Tsuna would ever do that, but…"

Word of _Fiamma_'s betrayal and escape had spread through the assassins' world rapidly, like a fire out-of-control. It wasn't surprising. With _Fiamma_'s standing in the assassins' world, he was the equivalent of a celebrity in the normal world. He held high focus, and any news of him would spread quickly. By now, the entire assassins' world ―and hence, the Underworld― knew about his disappearance, which was seen to be a betrayal of his Family, the Gesso Famiglia.

The seven other top assassins, disturbed and confused by the news, wanted to discuss it, but knew they couldn't do it in the Gesso Famiglia estate ―not with the tight surveillance there. Instead, since there had been no assignments for any of them ever since _Fiamma_'s disappearance, the seven had gone out to one of the quieter cafés in town to discuss about the brunette's current situation. The first thing they had brought up was, of course, the assassins' world's speculation that _Fiamma _had betrayed the Gesso Famiglia.

"No way. There's no way Boss would so something like that." Gokudera shook his head firmly. Out of all the seven assassins, he could proudly claim that he was the most loyal to Tsunayoshi, since the brunette was the one who saved him from the streets when everyone else had shunned him away. Someone like that; someone who brought them _together_ couldn't possibly betray anyone, much less the Gesso Famiglia. "Boss would never do something like betray the Gesso Famiglia."

"But… Boss' disappearance speaks a lot..." Chrome murmured. It wasn't as though she doubted Tsunayoshi ―Tsunayoshi had been the second person who treated her with kindness. She had been brought to the Gesso Famiglia along with Mukuro, and was about to be thrown away because of her weakness. It was Tsunayoshi who had gone up to Byakuran and asked him to let her stay; it was Tsunayoshi who spent majority of his off-time with her when she first arrived to help her gain confidence and improve her skills. Such a person wouldn't commit a betrayal, but someone _has _to point out the alternative. "Boss may not betray the Gesso Famiglia, but… why did he disappear…?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari narrowed his eyes. Unlike the other assassins, he did not really have a friendship with Tsunayoshi. The two assassins simply had mutual respect for each other's strength. Despite so, Hibari knew it wasn't in the other's character to up-and-disappear ―not in the way he did. "What is that carnivore planning this time?"

"'_Planning'_?" Ryohei echoed with a deep frown. When he first met Tsunayoshi, they were both still teenagers. Ryoehi remembered that back then, he had felt a little frightened that someone younger than him was actually one of the most powerful killers in the Underworld. Yet, as time passed, he began to see more of this _'killer'_ and found that Tsunayoshi was actually a rather caring person, despite him being stoic or just plain emotionless most of the time. Ryohei grew fond of Tsunayoshi and because of their age, began to see Tsunayoshi like a little brother to him. He may not know Tsunayoshi as well as he liked, but he knew, at the very least, that the brunette wouldn't do something like that. "That's a little too much, don't you think?"

"Unfortunately, since this is Tsunayoshi-kun we're talking about, it's not." Mukuro retorted. From the very beginning, Tsunayoshi's actions had intrigued the illusionist, and until now, the assassin still managed to entertain him every time. To Mukuro, Tsunyoshi was an enigma ―the brunette had no qualms about being used as a tool by Byakuran, killing whoever the Don Gesso wanted to kill without a single question or any shred of hesitation; yet all of a sudden, out of nowhere, he bails on an assassination mission and disappears off the face of the Earth. "Is he planning to leave…?"

"There's no way Tsunayoshi-nii will leave us…!" Lambo cried. He was the youngest of the assassins, and he constantly whined and wailed. He acted like a brat, but Tsunayoshi… Tsunayoshi hadn't mind, always giving in to Lambo and taking the teen's side, even when the older assassin knew that Lambo was in the wrong. Lambo looked up to Tsunayoshi; to him, the brunette was someone could never be defeated ―someone who will always be there for them. Yet… "…Tsunayoshi-nii promised… He promised…!"

"You're too naïve." Mukuro said harshly. "Our job requires us to put our lives on the line. Even if Tsunayoshi-kun is a one of the most powerful assassins in the industry, he's not immortal, nor is he invincible ―there is no guarantee that he won't di– leave."

"I don't like the way you say it." Gokudera growled, running a hand through silver locks. "But I have to agree that… what you said is a possibility."

"…Then what does that mean?" Yamamoto questioned. He didn't like how things are going; not one bit. "What exactly is going on with Tsuna right now? Where is he in the first place? Why did he disappear from the Vongola estate like that?"

Mukuro frowned, "All we know right now is that Tsunayoshi-kun disappeared. He may have escaped, or he may have… _died_." The illusionist gritted his teeth and forced himself to continue, "The fact remains that we have no absolute news at the moment; all we have are the stupid rumors floating around the Mafia."

"There has to be some way we can confirm the information." Gokudera frowned. "By the way, Boss always meets up with you to hand in his reports. Do you know anything about his mission?"

Mukuro rolled his eyes, "You and I both know that mission details are confidential. Of course Tsunayoshi-kun wouldn't tell me anything. We always met outside; just like he did with you." Mukuro answered. "In any case, there _are _ways to confirm the information. It is simply that… none of the ways are exactly safe."

"Tell us anyway." Ryohei said.

At this point in time, _any_ way they had to find out more about their fellow assassin was worth a shot. Mukuro understood that, and so he answered, "…One, we ask _him_. Not that any one of us would want to do that." The rapidly-paling faces, the shudders and the frowns gave him all the answer he needed, so Mukuro went on, "Two, we use our respective connections and see if we can find more credible rumors. That means, use every single one of the informants you have, preferably someone who has a connection to the Vongola Famiglia somehow."

There wasn't even a need to ask for confirmation. Phones were already being fished out while the assassins started splitting up. They had one thought in their minds right now, and one thought only: _To find their missing Sky._

* * *

"Reborn-ojii-sama." Yuni greeted.

"Chaos, Yuni, Tsuna." Reborn replied, tilting the fedora he wore in greeting. The man was in his usual attire as always ―black suit, yellow dress shirt, black tie and a black fedora with a thick orange ribbon running around the bottom of the hat's crown. Reborn's companion and partner, a strange little green chameleon, sat on the brim of Reborn's fedora as always. "…It has been a while… Tsuna."

"…I could say the same for you, Reborn." Tsunayoshi answered. Yuni glanced between her guardian and her surrogate older brother nervously. Tsunayoshi noted her hesitation and he smiled gently at her, prompting a quirked eyebrow from the suited man on the other side of the room. Tsunayoshi noticed the action, of course, but chose to ignore it momentarily as he called out softly, "Yuni… Could you leave us for a bit?"

"E-Eh…?" Yuni blinked. She was hesitant to leave her two family members; the conversation they were going to have would definitely not be a pleasant one, and she didn't want a fight to break out between _Fiamma_, one of the top assassins in the Mafia, and Reborn, the strongest hitman in the world. "D-Do… Do I have to?"

"…Ah." Tsunayoshi nodded. "…Don't worry; we're not going to fight. There might be a bullet or two, though." He said, glancing at Reborn with a wry look in his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi-nii-san…" Yuni frowned. She turned to Reborn, who sighed.

"I yield." Reborn announced. "I won't shoot him. I promise."

"…I… I understand." Yuni nodded. "I'll come visit you again later, Tsunayoshi-nii-san."

Tsunayoshi nodded and watched as Yuni left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Chocolate brown eyes shifted to the figure leaning against the far wall with his arms folded before it flickered to the empty seat beside his bed. Reborn took the hint easily enough, pushing himself off the wall gracefully, strolling over to the chair beside Tsunayoshi's bed. Even the way he sat down seemed elegant; a statement of his strength. Tsunayoshi never took his eyes off the hitman and neither did Reborn.

It was after a long period of silence, with assassin and hitman staring at each other with intense gazes, that Tsunayoshi broke it, speaking up first, "…Why did you hire the Varia, Reborn?" There was no need to dance around the issue with the man in front of him; in fact, doing so would probably warrant a bullet from the hitman.

Obsidian orbs gleamed with an unidentifiable emotion as Reborn sat forward, elbows resting on his knees as his hands played with the fedora he had plucked off his head a while back. Reborn had chosen not to answer; instead, he shot back a question in reply, "…Why did you carry out the assassination?"

Tsunayoshi gave a growl in annoyance. He had cut straight to the topic at hand, and he expected the raven to have the courtesy to do the same ―although, as it turned out, he _didn't_. Tsunayoshi gave another growl and answered, knowing that this conversation would go nowhere if he didn't. "Because I was ordered to. Byakuran ordered for the assassination of Giotto di Vongola and his Guardian. I was just following orders."

For a split moment, Reborn's eyes had flickered with rage at the name of _Fiamma_'s _Boss_. Thankfully, the hitman had enough discipline as the anger disappeared almost as soon as it came and Reborn replied, "I was following instructions as well."

Tsunayoshi's eyes narrowed at the answer. _'Instructions set by yourself, no doubt.' _Tsunayoshi grumbled mentally. "Oh? And since when were you hired, Reborn? No sane person would hire the strongest hitman in the Mafia world to run… _errands_ like this." He bit out, feeling the anger rise within him. Tsunayoshi knew that was dumb. Even when he was in perfect condition, he'd barely won against Reborn. To lash out at the hitman out of blind anger while critically injured is just plain idiotic.

"That doesn't matter." Reborn said, eyes flickering over to the heart monitor, noting that the brunette's heart rate was slowly rising. "Tsuna… Calm down."

Tsunayoshi ignored him as anger flashed in his eyes. "Doesn't matter…?!" Tsunayoshi growled. "You know _that man_ would not tolerate insubordination and failure. You _know_ how high the stakes are. Yet you hired Varia to _attack_ me and to protect my targets." Tsunayoshi snarled. "You know I don't give a damn about what that man does to me; but what about the others?!"

Reborn let his precious fedora fall to the ground as he jumped out of his chair and pressed Tsunayoshi down to the bed, the chair falling back with a loud _'bang'_. The raven didn't care that the door was opened hastily ―he knew Yuni wouldn't leave that easily, anyway― and instead growled down at the brunette, "Calm the hell down! Do you _want _your wounds to open up again?!" Tsunayoshi glared up harshly at him as he heaved for breath. Reborn growled, "They're fine! I kept an eye on them!"

"…for now." Tsunayoshi mumbled, glancing away from Reborn. "I know him… He won't let this go that easily."

Reborn sighed. He let go of Tsunayoshi now that the brunette had calmed down and picked up the chair, settling back into it. He gently massaged the bridge of his nose as he spoke up, "I called in a favor with the Arcobaleno. Wherever they are, they're coming over to help me out."

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened, his head snapping over to Reborn's direction.

The Arcobaleno was the title given to the strongest people in the world. Like the Vongola Guardians, there were seven of them: Sky, Storm, Rain, Lightning, Sun, Mist and Cloud; though the title of the Rain Arcobaleno was shared by two people. They all had different occupations, from hitman to assassin to the military to martial artist… even scientist and shaman. Despite the Arcobaleno being given as their group's title, the Arcobaleno do not usually stay together and instead split off in the world, gathering only when the need arises, usually in the form of one Arcobaleno calling the others for help.

Despite Tsunayohi's anger at Reborn, he knew the hitman wouldn't have hired the Varia if he hadn't planned everything out, but hearing that Reborn had actually _called in the Arcobaleno __**for Tsunayoshi**_… Let's just say, 'stunned' was an understatement right now.

Reborn picked up his fedora from the ground, twirling it in his hands once more. "Tsuna… Answer me this honestly. What do you feel about the Vongola Famiglia?"

Tsunayoshi's eyes softened. "…What do you mean by that?" he asked quietly.

"I think you know full well what I mean, Tsuna." Reborn eyed him with a gaze that could only be described as gentle.

Tsunayoshi flinched as he clenched his fists. He knew Reborn knew what he thought. In this world, Reborn was the only one left who could read Tsunayoshi easily like an open book ―no one else could anymore. The Vongola Famiglia… They brought up too many painful memories and Reborn knew it. But that was just how Reborn was. By choosing to ignore his feelings on the matter, Tsunayoshi was running away from the problem at hand, simple as that ―and _that _is something that Reborn would never allow Tsuna to do. Tsunayoshi squeezed his eyes shut and let out a deep breath.

"…The Vongola Famiglia… reminds me of _them_. Too much." Tsunayoshi admitted, the pain of his admission clear in clouded brown orbs. "The way Giotto di Vongola treated his Family and allies… It's…"

"…just like how _he_ treated you." Reborn finished, glancing over at Tsunayoshi, who was now staring down at his hands.

Tsunayoshi nodded. "Back then… He took me in, too, without a second thought." A smile that can only be described as heartbreaking crept onto Tsunayoshi's face as he continued, barely louder than a whisper, "I remember snapping at him ―well, at everyone, actually… but he… he would always sit there with that gentle smile, quietly waiting until I calmed down before trying again. He… He cared for me… I was giving up on life, but he made me stand up and walk again. Everyone did…"

Reborn sighed softly and resettled himself on empty seat beside Tsunayoshi on the bed. Wordlessly, he wrapped an arm around Tsunayoshi's shoulders, letting the brunette's head rest on his shoulder while he rested his chin on the fluffy brown locks. Tsunayoshi did not return the hug, but neither did he pull away. Neither of them said anything; simply savoring the tranquility of that moment ―a moment that they had not shared for ten years now.

"Tsuna…" Reborn murmured softly. A shift of the body he was holding was the only clue Reborn had that Tsunayoshi was listening. "I understand the stakes. But…" Reborn pursed his lips for a moment. "If I had to choose between saving you or them… I'm sorry, but I'll choose you every time."

Tsunayoshi was silent for a long time, his eyes downcast. "…Why now…? I've been killing for ten years, yet you've never interfered. Why _now_…?" He gripped the covers tightly within his hands.

"…You know why, Tsuna." Reborn answered softly.

Tsunayoshi squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his lips into a thin line.

'_Giotto di… Vongola…'_

* * *

"It's been four days. What have you guys found out?" Gokudera asked.

There were still no assignments for the assassins, but for all seven to head out together again for the second time in the same week was simply too suspicious, so they had chosen the private lounge reserved for them this time. They were scattered all around the room; Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo sharing a couch, Ryohei sat cross-legged in front of the fireplace, Chrome and Mukuro shared another couch while Hibari stood against the fall wall as usual. The fact that all of them had a grim expression on their faces was a testament of how bad the news was.

"I think we pretty much found out the same thing. How about one of us just talk and we'll add on if there's anything else?" Yamamoto suggested.

"Fine by me." Mukuro shrugged. "How about you go, Smokin' Bomb?"

"…Alright." Gokudera nodded. "Boss was injured in the Vongola Famiglia estate. The Varia came in and attacked him. He was injured badly but he managed to escape."

"From what I managed to find out, Sawada was sliced through his side. That's the main one; he also had cuts, bruises and burns from fighting the Varia." Ryohei frowned. Despite knowing that Tsunayoshi was _'special'_, all the wounds added together would probably affect the brunette a lot. Ryohei could only hope that the Tsunayoshi was safe, wherever he is.

"Umm… W-Who did it…?" Lambo asked quietly. "Who… hurt Tsunayoshi-nii so badly…?"

"Superbi Squalo." Hibari spoke, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought.

Chrome shifted nervously in her seat as she asked in her usual soft voice, "But why would the Varia attack Boss?"

Mukuro leaned back in his seat, throwing an arm around the back of the couch. "The fierce rivalry between the Varia and _Fiamma _is quite well-known. They are seen stealing each other's targets rather often." Mukuro noted.

"…But they don't randomly attack each other… Do they…?" Lambo asked.

"Sometimes." Hibari answered. "But they do not attack to kill. It would be appropriate to call it an intense spar."

Gokudera frowned as he processed the information. He crossed his legs and folded his arms as he spoke, "So we can conclude that someone hired Varia to attack Boss."

Beside him, Yamamoto nodded, adding, "And the question is who…"

The door to the lounge opened rather suddenly, stunning all the occupants into silence. The lounge was reserved for the assassins only, and few people would dare to enter. The only ones who _would _other than the eight of them was either Byakuran himself ―rarely, but not impossible; the man _had _randomly showed up once or twice to get Tsunayoshi personally― or his direct subordinates: the Six Funeral Wraths. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was given the… distinctive looks of their _'guest'_.

"K-Kikyo…" Gokudera muttered.

"O-ho? You're all here. Good. This makes things easier." Kikyo smiled. "Byakuran-sama requests to see all of you immediately."

The assassins exchanged a sideway glance with each other, each of them getting a horrible feeling in the pit of their stomachs, before quietly following the teal-haired man out.

* * *

Tsunayoshi tried to remain stock still as Yuni slowly removed the thick white bandages wrapped around the lower half of his chest. It was the sixth day since Tsunayoshi was brought into the Giglio Nero Famiglia estate ―six days since his failed assassination of Giotto di Vongola. He had been taken off any and all machines by now, but Tsunayoshi had yet to leave his room. His only visitors were Yuni ―who came to see him every day, bringing him his food and helping him to change his bandages (despite his repeated protest that he could do that himself)― and Reborn.

"It's amazing… Your wounds are almost healed. Except this one here…" Yuni remarked, pointing to where Squalo had sliced through him. "…that was still bleeding a little a few days ago. It stopped now but I think this will leave a scar."

"…It's alright. Not the first one." Tsunayoshi managed a grin. "It's healing well, if you must know. All my internal organs have successfully restored themselves to their proper position; the muscles and skin are healing, though it's still a little… _tender_."

Yuni didn't say anything in reply, though she shot her surrogate older brother a pointed look. Tsunayoshi grimaced as Yuni wrapped fresh bandages around his wound. In an attempt to distract himself from the bandaging, he took a look around his room and asked, "Where's Reborn? He's usually around to keep an eye on me."

"Reborn-ojii-sama went out yesterday evening. He said he had to meet with some people." Yuni explained as she finished tightening up the bandages. She tucked the supplies back to where they should be as she elaborated, "He didn't say when he will be coming back."

"…I see." Tsunayoshi nodded with a frown. He expected Reborn to run off a while ago. The hitman may be watching over him, but he also had matters to attend to ―he couldn't be watching over Tsunayoshi twenty-four-seven. No, that wasn't what was bothering him. It had been _six _days since he was in the Giglio Nero Famiglia estate. There was something very wrong with that. Just in case, he asked, "Yuni… Did anyone look for me for the past few days? Did the estate receive any security breaches?"

"No… None at all. Is there anything wrong?" Yuni asked.

'_That's exactly what's wrong.' _Tsunayoshi frowned. _'That man has many tools at his disposal; it wouldn't take long for me to be tracked down. If so, then… why am I still 'safe'? Granted, it could be Reborn's interference, but I have a feeling that's not the case… In fact, I have a feeling that man is planning something else altogether. I don't get it… I failed, so he has no use for me anymore. What other uses does this faulty tool have for that person…?' _Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes. He turned to the Giglio Nero Boss with a grim look, "…I have to go somewhere, Yuni."

"But you're still injured…!" Yuni protested. "You said that your muscles and skins are still healing right? You can't be moving right now…!"

Tsunayoshi gave her a bleak smile. "This kind of wound is nothing to me. Don't worry, Yuni. I'll be fine." Tsunayoshi threw the covers aside and stepped off the bed. He hissed as the wound on his side shifted. Ignoring his throbbing side, Tsunayoshi slowly made his way over to the bureau and opened it, a wry grin creeping onto his face when he found a single set of clothes sitting neatly inside ―_his _clothes, brought by Reborn, no doubt.

"But… Tsunayoshi-nii-san…" Yuni tried again.

"Yuni. I _have _to go." Tsunayoshi insisted.

They stared at each other for a long while; one in pleading, one in determination. Yuni glanced away first in resignation, as though she was accepting something that she should have accepted a long time ago. "I can't stop you, can I?" Yuni whispered. Tsunayoshi gave her a bitter smile and shook his head. "Tsunayoshi-nii-san… Please promise me you'll come back safely." Yuni said.

"…Yuni… I am, after all, an assassin. You know I can't promise you that." Tsunayoshi murmured. "But I _can _promise you I will be as careful as possible."

Yuni nodded slowly and hesitantly. "Your things are in the bedside drawer."

"Thank you." Tsunayoshi smiled.

Yuni turned around politely as Tsunayoshi stripped out of the clothes he was wearing and changed into the clothes left in the bureau: a dark orange dress shirt, black slacks and tie, along with a double-breasted black jacket with a silver-blue '27' stitched onto the upper left sleeve. Tsunayoshi grabbed his weapons, strapping the wires to his wrists, before grabbing his belongings, tucking those into his pockets. He gently pulled Yuni into a quick hug and, flashing her one last reassuring smile; Tsunayoshi ran out of the room and headed off.

Yuni walked towards the window and watched as the brunette ran out the front gate. She closed her eyes and laced her hands together as though in prayer. "Tsunayoshi-nii-san… Please be safe…"

* * *

"Boss…? There's someone requesting for an audience with you."

After a full week of rest, Giotto was finally allowed back to work. It would probably the first (and _last_) time he was this excited to get back to his never-ending stacks of paperwork, but having something to do was so much better than being stuck in bed all day. With a smile, Giotto looked up from his paperwork. "Who is it?"

"He claims to be from the Gesso Famiglia, Boss."

'_I thought I don't have any meetings today?' _Giotto frowned. "…Let him in."

"Yes, Boss."

It didn't take long for the guest to arrive; just five minutes from the front door to his office. Giotto observed the man quietly. Early-twenties; white haired with purple eyes, a purple tattoo under one of his eye, and all decked out in white from top to bottom. Giotto frowned; he was not getting a good feeling from his Intuition despite the pleasant smile plastered to his guest's face.

Giotto forced a smile to his own face as he asked, "May I inquire as to who you are?"

"My name doesn't matter." The man's face twisted into a devious smirk. "What matters is that this is the last face you'll be seeing… Giotto di Vongola."

Giotto's eyes widened as the man's fingers glowed. He knew he wouldn't make it in time to reach his gloves and that dodging was the best alternative, but Giotto couldn't move his suddenly-heavy body.

"_Arrivederci_, Giotto di Vongola."

And as a glowing dragon approached him rapidly, Giotto's helpless eyes were blown wide open in shock as he saw a figure dashing in front of him.

"_**Giotto**_!"

* * *

A/N: Here we go. My apologies for taking so long; rewriting this chapter took some time ―I actually _more than doubled _the word count through the rewrite In any case, we finally see Reborn and that Tsuna's healing, and Byakuran is planning something..

Well, that's all for now. Ciao Ciao~


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:** Fiamma: The Assassin

**Summary:** Every assassins have their own rules, yet all follows one golden rule: Never get emotionally involved with your target. Fiamma knows this. Yet, meeting that person, he can't help but break the most important rule of all…

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing:** Eventual!G27

**Warnings:** AU; Language

* * *

**Fiamma: The Assassin**

**Chapter 10**

**"_Giotto!_"**

The Vongola Boss in question gasped, his eyes widening shock, as he stared at the back of his savior. He knew who it was ―the familiar back, those messy brown locks, and that figure― but he couldn't understand _how _or _why_. His throat tightened uncomfortably as he breathed out, "…Re… na… to…"

Byakuran narrowed his eyes, "…_Fiamma_."

"…Master." Tsunayoshi murmured, clutching his upper right arm tightly. He had managed to get here in time to take the attack, but not deflect it, and it just so happens that the attack shot through his upper arm. He could feel the blood vessels and muscles regenerating, but unfortunately, it would be some time before it fully heals. Tsunayoshi used his free hand to grip his bleeding arm, hoping the pressure would be enough to slow down the bleeding. "Master… What… brings you here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Byakuran smirked. "I had to clean up my naughty little assassin's mess." Tsunayoshi barely suppressed a flinch. "And you,_ Fiamma_?"

"I… I came back to finish my job." Tsunayoshi answered softly.

"Really now…" Byakuran murmured. Suddenly, the Don of Gesso burst into an almost insane laughter and this time, Tsunayoshi flinched openly, staring at his employer with cautious brown eyes. Byakuran smirked at the somewhat frozen assassin and spoke, "You humor me so, my darling little _Fiamma_. I should be glad that I never did teach you to lie that well." He chuckled.

Tsunayoshi stared back in confusion. "…Wha… What…?"

"You still have yet to realize?" Byakuran asked. Tsunayoshi frowned. "The sheer number of loopholes in that one single statement of yours… It amuses me."

Tsunayoshi forced the panic rising within him back then as he spoke calmly, "…Please enlighten me, Master…"

"_Gladly._" Byakuran smirked. "_If _you were here to finish your mission, then there was no need to take that attack for Giotto di Vongola."

Giotto frowned. He hated to admit it, but Byakuran was right. _Why _did Renato, who was supposed to **kill** him, _save_ him? He glanced at the blood running down Renato's right arm and grimaced. _'If he doesn't get medical attention for that soon…' _Giotto squeezed his eyes shut momentarily. _'Dammit. What should I do…? Should I trust him? Can I trust him?' _Golden orbs stared at the small back standing almost protectively in front of him. _'…Renato…' _

"I just…" Tsunayoshi spoke up, snapping Giotto out of his thoughts. "…I just wanted to finish off my mission myself. My job as an assassin is to taint my hands with blood for my employer. To let Master do the job personally… That would be such a disgrace." He lowered his head.

Byakuran's eyes narrowed at the action while a chuckle escaped his lips. "Hmm, is that so…" He mumbled. "_Demo sa_… If _Fiamma_-chan really wanted to finish said mission…" The Don Gesso cracked an eye open lazily. "…You've had plenty of chances to do so in the past few minutes. So then… Why hasn't my dear little _Fiamma _struck?"

Tsunayoshi didn't bat a single eyelash, despite his internal turmoil. _'I should have realized that he would notice… Dammit…! Even if I struck now, he wouldn't believe it… More importantly…' _He tightened the hold on his bleeding arm. _'…I can't… kill Giotto di Vongola, yet alone hurt him…!' _

Byakuran sighed dramatically. "_Fiamma_… You've broken the most important rule of being an assassin, haven't you? The assassins' golden rule…"

The assassins's eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

Giotto could see the brunet tensing up. "The… most important rule…?" He pondered quietly under his breath.

"…_Never…"_

The two respective Dons glanced towards the quiet assassin.

"Never get… emotionally involved… with the target." Tsunayoshi whispered.

"That's right…" Byakuran murmured, lavender eyes almost glowing with a mysterious glint. "And you broke that rule, haven't you, _Fiamma_." The title was hissed out with disgust. "You've fallen in love with your target, haven't you?"

Giotto barely started digesting the statement when Tsunayoshi shot back with a violent denial, "**_No!_**_" _The assassin shook his head and repeated in a softer voice, "No… It's not… like that." Tsunayoshi tightened his bloodied hand around the wound in his right arm. "…Giotto di Vongola is different, that's all." The brunet spoke firmly.

"…I see." Byakuran nodded. "If that's all, then do it." He spoke, authority clear in his voice. "Finish your mission now. Eliminate Giotto di Vongola."

The Don Vongola gasped softly as Tsunayoshi turned to look at him. Chocolate brown eyes that were once filled with dread and hesitation slowly hardened as the emotions burned away, leaving behind a cold hard stare ―the look of a professional killer. In a split second, the assassin had yanked out the wire hidden under his sleeve, wrapping it around the blond's neck from a distance; the exact same thing as what happened a week ago. Giotto choked as the cool metal wrapped around his neck. Pulling at the wire with a hand futilely, the Don Vongola reached for the desk where his gloves sat, only for the desk to be kicked aside by the assassin.

"…_Sorry and… farewell." _Tsunayoshi mouthed.

Giotto's eyes widened as the wire was yanked, harder than ever, tightening painfully around his neck. It was different from the other time; there wasn't any more hesitation or mercy. This was… the real _Fiamma_. Gesso's strongest assassin. The blond choked, desperately trying to take in more air, but to no avail. The wire was much tighter, thoroughly cutting off his air supply. He could already see the black dots dancing around in his vision. Giotto could scarsely make out the smirk on Byakuran's face, nor the emotionless mask fixed on Tsunayoshi's. His legs gave in from the lack of strength and he fell onto his knees. And as his consciousness began to fade, a gunshot ran out.

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened as a hand reached out to grip his elbow tightly before he could swing said arm out. "…Re… born…" The name left his lips in a breathless whisper, as shocked eyes stared at the figure standing in front of him.

The hitman stared back at him before hitting the stunned assassin over the back of his head with a strangely-green mallet. "You are the _biggest_ _idiot_ I ever had the pleasure of having as my _charge_." Reborn snarled. With a glow, the mallet transformed back into a chameleon on Tsunayoshi's shoulders as the chameleon licked playfully (and, perhaps, comfortingly) at the brunet's cheek while the raven took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "…Sorry. I was late." While keeping an eye on Byakuran, who stood with a glare on his face a distance away, Reborn stepped closer to Tsunayoshi as soft yellow flames licked at the assassin's wound, closing within moments. The hitman's eyes flickered over to the fallen Don Vongola, who was busy gasping for the much needed air on the ground, before it rested on the Don Gesso. Reborn glared, "You have a lot of audacity, threatening _my _charge."

"Reborn… Sun Arcobaleno, strongest hitman in the mafia, and…" Byakuran's eyes flickered over to his strongest assassin. "…_Fiamma_'s… 'protector'."

'_P-Protector…?' _Giotto frowned. _'There's no doubt that Renato's strong. Why would he need a protector…?' _

Reborn smirked and adjusted his fedora, "It's time I take my troublesome charge off your… _capable _hands." As soon as the words left his mouth, the gun that had been present in his right hand ever since he arrived was spun once before being aimed at the whitehead. "Chaos Shot." He murmured, squeezing the trigger. A yellow-colored shot made purely from Dying Will flames released, shooting towards Byakuran, who, strangely enough, simply stood in his place without making any moves to defend himself.

The hitman knew why soon enough.

In a flash, Tsunayoshi had appeared in front of Byakuran, blocking the attack easily enough. The Don Gesso smirked as Reborn's eyes narrowed.

"Move." Reborn hissed.

"…No." Tsunayoshi answered quietly.

"_Move_."

"No."

Reborn's normally reasonable patience snapped as he snarled, _"The Vongola Guardians are fighting against the assassins while the Funeral Wraths are going to destroy them!" _

_Fiamma_'s eyes were blown wide open in―

"_Oya, oya. You found out. Now the entertainment… truly begins. Ne, Shiroryu?" _

―**"_TSUNA!"_**

"…You were… planning to… take us out… in one shot…?"

Reborn lunged forward, just barely catching Tsunayoshi before the assassin fell to the ground. He heard a gasp coming from the Vongola Primo (a small part of his mind was surprised that he was _still _here ―then again, it _was _**his **mansion) but the hitman ignored that, focusing on pushing his Sun flames into the gaping hole in Tsunayoshi's side.

"Sor~ ry~" Byakuran sang as a finger started glowing. "It won't be that easy. It's _Fiamma_-chan punishment, after all~"

Reborn grasped for his gun, despite knowing he would be a second too late. Before the attack could hit, however, a black blur appeared in front of them, blocking off the attack. "…Giotto di Vongola…"

The founder of Vongola was still very much breathing heavily, his throat still burning from the assault. "I'll… take care of this… Renato… please take care… of him…" Giotto gasped out softly, as flames bursts from the gloves he retrieved from the fallen desk.

"You can barely breathe as it is." Reborn pointed out bluntly, even as he continued healing the assassin. "Unfortunately, I have a little something to settle with that man over there, so you're not needed ―and I don't care that you own the place, either. Besides, it doesn't take that long to heal this idiot, if that's what you're thinking." He emphasized his statement with the finishing of the healing. Tsunayoshi sat up with a grimace as the tender muscles shifted at the movement. "If you want to be useful, make sure this idiot doesn't do anything stupid." Reborn ordered as he got up, intent on _killing _the Don Gesso. Tsunayoshi, however, had other plans. Ignoring his screaming muscles, he reached out and grabbed the hitman's only empty hand and stared at him. The hitman's stare was cold as he asked, "Are you planning on stopping me again?"

Tsunayoshi shook his head as he held onto Reborn's hand, pulling himself up. Instinctively, an arm went around the assassin's waist to help him up. The brunet closed his eyes momentarily as he murmured, "I'm tired." A soft sigh escaped his lips as Tsunayoshi continued, "…I've been an assassin for ten years now. For these past ten years, I've done nothing but kill on orders. I locked up my emotions and let myself feel nothing as I took out my targets. I've forced myself to feel no remorse as I watch the life slowly die out in their eyes. For these past ten years, I've never failed an assassination before because I kept to the golden rule of the assassins. Ten years and now… that 'impressive' record… is broken." Chocolate brown eyes met darkened amber for a split moment. "I'm sick of it, you know… The amount of blood staining my hands… I will never be able to wash it away. There's only one thing left that I can do."

Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes at Byakuran, who watched with a passive look in his eyes.

And if Reborn felt the trembling of the assassin's body under his hands ―both in fear and physical pain― he said nothing about it.

"Ma… No, Byakuran. You were the one who took everything away from me. _Everything_, including the one thing I yearn ―**freedom**." Tsunayoshi spoke firmly. "…Your life ends today. I'll retrieve my freedom and end it all."

Byakuran continued staring, even as he replied, "So… This is your answer."

"Yes."

"…Very well." Byakuran smirked. "But, tell me this, _Fiamma_. **I **was the one who trained you into what you are today. Do you really think you can beat me?"

"We won't know until we try." Tsunayoshi replied.

Reborn, who had been quietly watching until now, returned his gun back into its holster ―a sign that he had (albeit _very _reluctantly) given in to Tsunayoshi's decision. "…Tsuna." The hitman reached into his jacket pocket and a pair of gloves. "Take these."

"…My gloves… Where did you―?"

"―Idiot. I know you better than you know yourself." Reborn replied.

Tsunayoshi said nothing to that, merely staring at the gloves wordlessly.

It was a pair of black, metal-clad gloves, made of a special flame-resistant material. It greatly resembled the gloves Giotto wore, except Tsunayoshi's gloves had an 'X' on the back of the gloves instead of an 'I' on Giotto's. In addition, the cross had Tsunayoshi's full name on it.

The assassin took a moment to close his eyes as the memories flooded him. Memories of him living with a bunch of quirky, but friendly people, who took him under their wing, fed him, clothed him, and gave him warmth. People who had no obligation to help him, yet took care of him like their own. The people whom he had lived for, once upon a time, and smiled for. People who willingly gave up their lives for _him_. Tsunayoshi gripped the gloves tightly as the side of his lips lifted without his permission.

"Reborn… Thank you." Tsunayoshi spoke softly. "I don't think I ever said this, but… Thank you for being alive."

The hitman made a small noise, as though saying, _'Who do you think you're talking to, idiot.' _Onyx orbs flickered over to the Don Gesso, who was still watching silently, this time more in amusement than anger. "…Tsuna." Reborn called. "Don't die on me." He murmured before heading out again to assist the other Arcobalenos, whom he had sent after the Vongola Guardians and Gesso assassins beforehand.

Tsunayoshi watched Reborn leave before slipping on his gloves. He took several deep breaths and when he finally released the last one, bright orange flames flared from the gloves. Behind him, Giotto frowned as he noted the similari― _'…no… This feeling… He _is _using Dying Will flames…! And that color… he's a Sky attribute as well…?' _His eyes widened when Tsunayoshi turned over to look at him, a hint of orange shining within the darkened brown orbs.

"Giotto di Vongola… Get out of here." Tsunayoshi instructed.

"…No." Giotto shook his head. "I'll fight with you."

"Sorry, but I have to reject your offer." Tsunayoshi replied. "This is personal."

"Rena―"

"―Tsunayoshi."

"…Sorry?" Giotto blinked.

"My name… is Sawada Tsunayoshi." The assassin introduced himself. "Although… I'm more commonly known as the assassin, _Fiamma_." Giotto grimaced as his suspicions were confirmed. Tsunayoshi took in one last deep breath before he announced, "Mission: Eliminate Giotto di Vongola and Guardians. Mission status…" The brunet smirked predatorily. "…_Abandoned_."

"Hmph… You're a _bad _assassin… making your Boss do the job personally…" Byakuran murmured as a white flame dragon danced around his shoulder. "Go, Shiroryu."

Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes as the dragon flew towards him at an incredible speed. The brunet watched it carefully and dodged, allowing the dragon to fly past him. "Tch." The assassin scowled when the dragon stopped just before the wall and flew around back at him. Tsunayoshi gathered the flames in the palm of his gloves and let the flames flare out in the form of a shield. The white dragon slammed into the shield at full force, strong enough to push Tsunayoshi back a few steps, slamming him into one of the numerous bookcases lining the wall.

"Re― _Tsunayoshi_!" Giotto cried out, running over to the assassin.

"I thought… I told you… to get out of here…" Tsunayoshi gasped out as he attempted to regain his breathing proper.

"Still no." Giotto answered. "You want me to stay out of your fight, fine. But this is my mansion and I'm staying."

"…Idiot…" Tsunayoshi grumbled under his breath, ignoring the indignant cry from the blond. "Fine. But this is my fight. Interfere, and I'll kick you out of the window."

Byakuran chuckled. "Are you done over there? I'm falling asleep."

"Well, then let me wake you up!" Tsunayoshi shouted

_Fiamma_ flew towards his former boss in a flash of flame, pulling one arm back to punch at Byakuran. The whitehead's eyes narrowed as he dodged the blow easily, the flames barely reaching him at all. As his body was still turning, Byakuran flicked a finger in Tsunayoshi's direction, sending a shockwave of flames at the brunet, to which he shattered, albeit with much efforts. Tsunayoshi pulled out what remained of his shattered wire and used it in tandem with his attacks, as though he was wielding a whip. The flames extended from his gloves, licking their way down the wire, covering it as it was flung around. With the makeshift whip, Byakuran was forced to dodge the attacks rather than negate it with his White Applause. Unfortunately, the Don Gesso managed to find an opening to hit Tsunayoshi with another White Finger, slamming the assassin against the wall once more.

Giotto watched from the sideline as he swore to do, fighting every urge to slip into his Hyper Dying Will form and help out. Amber eyes were locked onto the small figure getting up from the ground. _'To be honest, I'm impressed. Given that he is _Fiamma_, he certainly lives up to his title, but…' _He glanced at the Don Gesso, who was currently humming to himself. _'…if what he said was true, then Gesso's the one who trained him ―his 'teacher', in other words. And furthermore… Despite looking as though they're well-matched…' _His eyes narrowed. _'…Tsunayoshi is clearly the one taking more damage…!' _

"_Oya, oya_. Didn't you say you want to kill me?" Byakuran sang. "I'm barely damaged, let alone close to death~"

'…_Tch. I never thought this will happen but…' _Giotto growled lowly. _'He pisses me off.' _

"I'm not… done yet…" Tsunayoshi gritted out through clenched teeth.

The brunet flung the makeshift whip again, this time successfully capturing one of Byakuran's wrists in addition to landing some hits. At the same time, Tsunayoshi's free hand, which had been charging up a concentrated ball of flames, released said ball of flames. With a yank of the wire, the whitehead's hands were forced apart, rendering him unable to use his defensive maneuver, and Tsunayoshi's attack hit.

The assassin didn't stop there.

Tsunayoshi immediately recalled the wire as he pulled out a small dagger which he had hidden on his body as he flew towards the still stunned Don Gesso and, without a single shred of hesitation, stabbed the whitehead with it. Byakuran gasped out and collapsed to the ground while Tsunayoshi gasped for breath.

'_That dagger… it punctured a lung. I'm not sure if the heart was grazed. Did he miss?' _Giotto frowned. _'No… I don't think he'll miss on purpose… Something made him miss…?' _Amber orbs locked onto the small, frail figure still trying to even out his breathing. _'…His arm… his right arm… it's still shaking… So, that's why… Even though that hitman ―Reborn, was it? Ironic― healed him, the muscles are still raw. His right arm is weaker than normal, so… Even so… The lung is punctured. No one has Sun flames here. Gesso is… gone.' _

Tsunayoshi sighed as he turned around to face Giotto. "…Sorry about the office."

"I get to skip paperwork for a while." Giotto joked.

"…Now then… Get on with it." Tsunayoshi said quietly.

"Get on with what…?" Giotto blinked in bemusement.

"…Kill me." Tsunayoshi replied. "I'm _Fiamma_. One of the deadliest assassin in the world. Vongola is a vigilante organization you created to save people. My job is the very opposite of that. So then. Kill me."

"_Not if I get there first."_

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened. Almost in slow motion, he turned around to see none other than Byakuran ―who should have been lying on the ground as his life slipped away― pushing the dagger ―the same dagger Tsunayoshi stabbed him with― into his back.

"I'll… need… an… escort…" Byakuran smirked.

"Bya… kuran…" Tsunayoshi narrowed his eyes. Giotto lunged off his feet, wrapping his arms around Tsunayoshi to pull him away as he kicked off Byakuran's hand that was still _twisting _the dagger in the assassins back. The blond helped him away from the dying Don Gesso, who was chuckling even as he took his last breath. Tsunayoshi gasped for breath as the pain hit him. _'This is… no ordinary dagger, after all…' _Giotto carefully lowered them to the ground, with the assassin using him for support. They ended up with both of them kneeling on the ground, with Tsunayoshi resting his head on Giotto's shoulder as though they were hugging. "…Giotto… di Vongola… Pull… Pull the dagger… out…"

"Ehh? But…!"

"Just… do it…!" Tsunayoshi hissed.

Giotto frowned but, seeing the death glare fixed on him, relented. "Here I go…" He murmured, gripping the dagger's handle. In a single movement, Giotto pulled out the dagger, dropping it on the ground. Tsunayoshi bit down a howl as he gripped the back of Giotto's suit tightly.

"T-Thank… Thank you…" Tsunayoshi gasped out. "I'm fine… I finally… got it back…"

"Got what back…?" Giotto asked. "No, this isn't the time for that. I have to get you medical attention."

Despite the pain spreading in his body, the assassin couldn't help but laugh. "You really… are an interesting… idiot…" Giotto scowled at the insult-complement (though the brunet thought it looked more like a pout than a scowl). "I got… my freedom back… It's… enough now…"

"No… I'm not letting you die!" Giotto shouted.

"I… wanted… to kill you…" Tsunayoshi murmured, his eyes already starting to droop. "…It doesn't matter now… Could you… do me a favor…?"

"I promise. Just… let me get you help…! Please…!" Giotto pleaded.

"_Tell… Tell Reborn… I'm sorry… for being a selfish brat… till the end…" _

And caramel orbs closed.

* * *

A/N: Right! Sorry this chapter too so long! I rewrote this chapter several times, but it just wasn't satisfactory until a bunny hit me and I finally came up with this version! Things are looking a bit bad now, huh? Byakuran's dead, but Tsunayoshi's dying too? Not to mention, what of the Vongola Guardians, Gesso assassins and Arcobaleno?

Thanks for reading, peeps! See you next time~ Ciao Ciao~


	12. Chapter 11

**Title:** Fiamma: The Assassin

**Summary:** Every assassin have their own rules, yet all follows one golden rule: Never get emotionally involved with your target. Fiamma knows this. Yet, meeting that person, he can't help but break the most important rule of all…

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing:** Eventual!G27

**Warnings:** AU; Language

**Chapter Warning: **This chapter might (or rather, _will_) get a little dialogue-ish at times, because there are simply too many people involved in this chapter.

* * *

**Fiamma: The Assassin**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Giotto was close to panicking as the assassin slumped in his arms.

After a few futile attempts at waking Tsunayoshi up, the Vongola boss gritted his teeth and lifted the brunet into his arms. (A small part of him that had yet to given in to the panic noted that the assassin seemed to weight almost nothing―Tsunayoshi was _too light_ for someone working in the assassin industry.) Giotto ignored the burning pain at his throat that that kept him out of action for the most part, and headed out of his utterly destroyed office, only to slam into someone entering the room. The Vongola boss grunted, tightening his hold on the assassin as he braced for the impact, only for a foreign hand to grab his arm, steadying him.

Giotto cracked an eye open, meeting narrowed orbs of onyx. "You're… the hitman from before… Reborn…!"

"Yes, and you're Giotto di Vongola, founder and head of the Vongola Famiglia," Reborn replied curtly. "Now if we're done with introductions put Tsuna down and let me see him."

"I'm about to bring him to the infirmary…" Giotto protested.

Reborn didn't even bother gracing the stunned Vongola boss a reply, simply pulling Tsunayoshi away from his grip and walking into the room. As Giotto spluttered incoherently, Reborn laid Tsunayoshi on the couch and immediately began inspecting the brunet for the damages. Bruises and wounds were scattered all around his body, but those weren't of too much concern to Reborn; what stood out to the hitman was the lower back wound that was still bleeding out. Onyx eyes narrowed, fixed on that very wound as the silence of the room was broken by a hysterical shout.

"_Tsunayoshi-nii-san!" _

Reborn turned to see a distraught Yuni running towards them, almost stumbling over the various fallen objects on a few occasions. The hitman immediately let his eyes roam over his other, less official charge, nodding to himself when he noticed no apparent injuries on the teen.

"Reborn, you ass! Why did you run off like that? We needed a healer, dammit!"

The hitman barely held back the urge to roll his eyes, whose sight was back on the door, where two other figures stood. "You were fine on your own, idiot. I have more important matters to take care of." Reborn replied, turning back to the unconscious assassin on the couch.

"I didn't think we have to worry about Tsunayoshi, but it appears that I was wrong."

"Something is up; this isn't like that brat."

Yuni, who was holding tightly onto one of Tsunayoshi's hands, turned over to Reborn tearfully as she quietly sobbed out, "Please… Reborn-ojii-sama… Save Tsunayoshi-nii-san…" Her sparkling blue eyes turned back to Tsunayoshi, whose face was frozen into one of pain. "Tsunayoshi-nii-san… You can't die… Please… Please don't die…"

Reborn's frown softened as he reached out to squeeze the teen's shoulder in encouragement, "He's not dying, Yuni… Not on my watch." He promised. A calloused hand reached into his suit jacket to retrieve a handkerchief, and he dapped gently at Yuni's tear-streaked face. "_He _wouldn't want to see you crying like this either."

The hitman's words had its effects as Yuni took the handkerchief and wiped her tears away. During their exchange, the two figures had stepped into the room. One of them gently laid a hand on Yuni's shoulder in comfort, while the other was inspecting the destroyed room in an attempt to figure out what happened. The Don Vongola stood by himself to one side, golden orbs, filled with concern, never straying too far from the unconscious assassin lying on his office couch.

"_Don't touch that!_" Reborn's uncharacteristic shout cut through the tense silence, and startled everyone, stunning them in place. "Fon… hands away. _Now_." The Sun Arcobaleno said forcefully.

The man clad in question gracefully retracted his hand away from the dagger sitting on the ground, its blade gleaming with still-wet-blood. "Well now… Considering Tsunayoshi's condition, there really is no need for me to ask for a reason, is there?" Fon remarked thoughtfully.

Yuni frowned as she turned to Giotto, who had been strangely tolerant of the strangers invading his office ―or rather, what's left of it. "Don Vongola… How long as it been since the dagger was pulled out…?" She asked quietly.

Giotto gave himself a moment to think about it before answering firmly, "About ten minutes or so."

"Ten minutes…" Fon echoed in a soft murmur. "That isn't too long, yet there is still cause for concern." He said. "…Are you able to do anything to help him, Reborn?"

"Anything I do will make it worse." Reborn snarled. "Why else do you think I'm _not _healing the wound with Sun flames right now?!"

"What should we do…?" Yuni mumbled under her breath. "At this rate, it'll be too late to do anything…!"

Reborn grimaced as he searched his mind for answers. He knew very well that _he _couldn't do anything about Tsunayoshi's conditions ―it annoyed and irked and downright pissed Reborn off that he _couldn't _do anything to help the brunet; **and**, as if to add insult to injury, anything that Reborn _did _do would only serve to _worsen Tsunayoshi's conditions ―his _already _**life-threatening **__conditions_. They needed help and they needed it fast, and Reborn _knew _**who **he had to turn to for help but ―_dammit― _it was unlikely for him to reach the Vongola estate in time and there was no way in hell Tsunayoshi was fit for travel ―the assassin was _still _**bleeding out**, for god's sake.

And as the hitman snarled at his _uselessness_, several other voices cried out.

"BOSS!" "Tsuna!" "Tsunayoshi-nii!" "Sawada…!"

Reborn turned to see more people streaming into the room, and, seeing the varied looks of horror on their faces, made a split-second decision. "Gokudera," He called out loudly, raising his voice above all the noises of panic. "Call your mentor and tell him that if he doesn't get here within the next five minutes, he's next on my hit list." When the silveret stared dumbly back at him, the hitman nearly lost his patience as he snapped, "_**NOW!**_" Startled back into reality by the uncharacteristic shout, Gokudera nodded and ran out of the room, scrambling for his phone in the process.

"Who…?" Giotto, who had been standing quietly at the side, muttered as people he didn't know flooded into his office. The fact that they had made it past the main gate security meant that they were, at the very least, considered to be visitors without intent. Still, the Vongola Primo couldn't help but be worried. _'Where are my Guardians…?'_

"Giotto-san," A calm and soothing voice greeted him, and Giotto turned to see none other than his Rain Guardian smiling gently at him.

"A-Asari…!" The blond nearly sighed in relief, only to suck in another breath. "Where are the others?!"

"Please calm down, Giotto-san. We're all… well." Asari replied. Giotto didn't miss the hesitation in his voice, but didn't question it, allowing his Rain Guardian to continue. "…The Arcobaleno… they saved us. Both us… and the assassins we fought."

It was then did Giotto recall what Reborn had shouted out earlier:

_"The Vongola Guardians are fighting against the assassins while the Funeral Wraths are going to destroy them!"_

_'The assassins… He meant the Gesso assassins, right? So then…' _Giotto glanced at the unfamiliar faces in the room. _'…this must be them…' _The Don Vongola gave a nod as he turned back to Asari, "what exactly happened? And… where are the others?"

"We… were lured into a fight by those assassins." Asari replied, gesturing to the Gesso assassins. "And… when we fought, the Funeral Wreaths showed up. It seems they were ordered to take out both sides. That's when the Arcobaleno had showed up and saved us." The Japanese replied. "They informed us of what was going on here, and we all rushed back, though by the time we did, it seems that everything's already over." Asari continued, sounding just a little frustrated. "We split up. G-san is checking the estate for damages; Knuckle-san is at the medical wing while Lampo-kun is sending anyone who needed medical attention to the medical wing. Alaude-san is handling security while Daemon-san is setting up a Mist barrier. He says that the barrier would allow him to know, from the point of its set-up, anyone and everyone who enters or leaves the estate."

Giotto nodded as he let the information sink in. This time, the Vongola Primo let a sigh escape his lips as the fact that his Guardians (and everyone else, actually) as safe.

"…Reborn called us up a few days ago. The Arcobaleno, I mean. I'm not certain if this is known, but despite being called the Arcobaleno as a whole, we don't usually stay together unless a need arises." Fon said as he walked over. "…Oh, that reminds me, I've yet to introduce myself, have I? My name is Fon, the Storm Arcobaleno. You've met Reborn, the one in the fedora over there. Reborn's the Sun Arcobaleno. The young lady over there is Yuni, the Sky Arcobaleno. Despite her young age, she is our leader, as well as the head of the Giglio Nero Famiglia." Giotto smiled; Fon sounded like a proud family member. "That man over there in the military jacket is Colonello; the other lady is Lal Mirch. They share the title of the Rain Arcobaleno. The others have left or disappeared. _Again_." The raven sighed.

"I see… Thank you. For saving my Guardians and the assassins." Giotto said.

If Fon was surprised that Giotto had thanked him for saving the assassins as well, the man didn't show it. Instead, Fon had smiled and replied, "Perhaps thanking Reborn would be a better idea? He's the one who called us, after all." Fon smiled kindly, "But still, you're welcomed, Vongola Primo."

Giotto was about to ask the Storm Arcobaleno to call him by name (as he does with others) when yet _another _figure burst into the room.

"What the hell, Reborn?" The figure growled as he entered the room with Gokudera by his side. He paused when he felt just about every set of eyes turned towards him. He ignored all of them, however, as he glanced around the room. Seeing the two fallen figures, it didn't take long for him to piece together what he was urgently called here for, though the words still slipped past his lips in shock, "…What… what the hell happened here…?"

"Shamal." Reborn called impatiently. "We don't have time; _hurry_."

The doctor snapped out of his shocked daze as he made his way towards Tsunayoshi. "Again, I ask, what the hell happened?"

"Tsunayoshi fought with Byakuran." Giotto spoke up. "He had stabbed Byakuran with his dagger but… Byakuran managed to do the same with him in the back… with his own dagger."

"Dagger's laced with _Fiamma_'s poison." Reborn added.

Shamal frowned as he left to inspect said dagger. "That brat…" He cursed. "Dammit. That… That brat!" He growled.

"What is it?" Reborn snarled.

"The dagger was laced was three times the normal dosage for his poison, that's what!" Shamal answered, glaring at the unconscious brunet. "Even if it was to ensure death… his poison is lethal enough that the normal dosage will do! There's no need for triple the amount!"

The doctor turned to Reborn, but the hitman cut him off, "I know what you want to say." Reborn gritted, "But I want you to save him. The only person who has the slightest chance of reversing _Fiamma_'s poison is you, _Trident Shamal_."

"But, Tsunayoshi-nii-san―" Yuni started, only to be interrupted by Shamal.

"Even if it's Sawada we're talking about, triple the normal dosage will still be able to kill him." Shamal sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Look, I don't treat males. But, for you, Reborn, I don't mind making an exception." Shamal said. "But, as a doctor, I will _not _treat someone whose wish is to **die**."

'_Tsunayoshi's wish… is to die…?' _Giotto's eyes widened in shock and horror. _'…Wait… Didn't he say something about that before…?' _

_"You know this better than anyone else; the reason why __Fiamma __is so successful."_

_"It's because he doesn't fear death. He __welcomes __it. __Fiamma __is an assassin that seeks death."_

'…_Why… why would… why would anyone wish to die…?' _Giotto could barely conceal the shudders that threatened to shake his body.

Reborn, however, was unfazed by the 'accusation'. "I won't let that happen." His eyes flashed in anger dangerously. "Shamal. Tsuna."

"Reborn," Shamal sighed. "You are the only one left who knows Sawada more than any one of us here. Heck, you probably know Sawada better than he knows himself. You _know _that brat's been asking for death for the past few years; the only thing stopping him is that body of his." He ran a hand through his hair again in frustration. "Now that he's found a way that will ensure death, even for _him_, what makes you think that he _won't _try this again even if I save him?"

"Trust me, Shamal," Reborn gritted out. "The next time that idiot lies on his deathbed, the only reason why you'll be invited is to do the autopsy because _**I'll **_be the one to put him there." He snarled darkly.

"Old― …Shamal." Gokudera spoke up. "…Please. Save our Boss. I know you can."

"Shamal-san, what you said about Tsuna… I… I don't think I can deny it." Yamamoto started slowly, despite the looks his fellow assassins shots him. "But… Tsuna… He… He has always put us first and protected us, despite what he might have felt. He's important to us, Dr. Shamal. That's why… please… please save him."

The other assassins nodded in agreement, Yamamoto having voiced their thoughts.

"Dr. Shamal… No matter what Tsunayoshi-nii-san's stand is, he has never failed to protect me. He has been there for me ever since my own mother has left me." Yuni wiped away her tears, turning to look resolutely at Shamal. "Please, Dr. Shamal. Please save Tsunayoshi-nii-san. Please… Please don't take Tsunayoshi-nii-san away…"

"Yuni…" Lal murmured, drawing the sobbing teen into a comforting embrace.

Shamal scowled as he paced the room. Just about every single pair of eyes in the room was staring at him pleadingly, begging him to save the unconscious assassin on the couch, just barely hanging onto the brink of life. A part of him was tempted to do as the majority wished (or, at the very least, attempt to ―given that it was _Fiamma_'s poison they were talking about), yet the other part of him was reluctant to. Shamal may not have known Tsunayoshi as well as the others had, but his past experiences with the brunet had led him to be wary. The doctor may be picky, but he still had his morals as a doctor.

"Shamal." Reborn called once more, his eyes fixed on the brunet. "…Please."

Shamal's eyes widened. _'Reborn… he…' _The hitman had _pleaded_. Reborn _never _pleaded. He was the Sun Arcobaleno _and _the **strongest **hitman in the Mafia. People begged _him_, not the other way round. Yet… the hitman had put aside his pride to plead with him. "…Reborn…" Shamal started slowly. "I know Sawada is your charge, but… why are you so concerned about him?"

"…I can't answer that." Reborn said quietly, reaching up with a hand to tilt his fedora. "Answering that question would require me to go into Tsuna's past, I promised him that I will never talk about his past to anyone. His past is his problem, not mine to freely talk about." The hitman continued. "And, unlike a certain someone," Onyx orbs flickered back to Tsunayoshi, "…I keep all my promises."

"Yes, unlike someone." Shamal retorted curtly.

"I'm very sorry for interrupting," Giotto cut in smoothly. "…But I believe this isn't the time to be arguing." He turned to Shamal. "Doctor, we're running out of time. Could you please save Tsunayoshi…?"

"…He tried to kill you, you know." Shamal remarked.

"He also called me an idiot. More than once." Giotto replied with a wry smile.

Shamal sighed, "Fine. I'll give in. I'll save that brat." He scowled. "But, Reborn, this is the _last _time I treat a suicide attempt."

"W-Wait." Giotto called out, finally realizing what is it that his Hyper Intuition had been poking at him about. "…What suicide attempt?" The varied looks assured Giotto that he wasn't the only one who didn't understand ―in fact, only the Arcobaleno present, Shamal, Yamamoto and Mukuro seemed to have caught on.

"…Sawada Tsunayoshi was stabbed by a dagger he coated with triple the usual dosage for _Fiamma_'s poison." Mukuro said. "…In the back, might I remind you."

The assassins let out a gasp as realization hit them.

"…N-No assassin will turn their back on their targets without ensuring that they're truly dead…" Gokudera swallowed.

"And the triple dosage… It wasn't for Byakuran; it was for Sawada…" Ryohei's voice shook dangerously.

"Tsunayoshi is a very experienced, and very professional assassin." Fon spoke. "He wouldn't make the mistake of not checking for pulse or turning his back on his target. Furthermore, killing Byakuran would not require such a high dosage of poison."

"…You can all kill the brat later if you want." Shamal interrupted. "Saying that I'll save the brat is one thing, but doing it is another. We still have a very huge problem here. After all…" He grumbled, staring at Tsunayoshi. "…there is no none antidote to _Fiamma_'s special brand of poison."

"But the other day, Lampo was poisoned by _Fia_―"

"―that couldn't have been _Fiamma_'s poison." Shamal shook his head. "_Fiamma_'s poison, at normal dosage, is lethal to anyone but its creator, _Fiamma_ himself. That brat invented that poison himself; said something about it being more 'elegant' than simply slaughtering someone." The doctor rolled his eyes at that before continuing, "There's no antidote because it was never made; it was to be used for assassinations, after all."

"By the way, if you were really poisoned by _Fiamma_'s poison, you'll be looking like that in no time," Lal remarked casually, jerking a hand towards the fallen Don Gesso.

"Can you make one, Dr. Shamal?" Yuni questioned.

"I don't know all the details about _Fiamma_'s poison. Finding out the contents then working on an antidote will take too long; that brat can only hold on for a few hours at maximum, even considering his body." Shamal replied, his brows furrowed into a frown. "How long have you been pumping in Rain flames?"

"Close to half-an-hour now, kora…" Colonello spoke up. "I'm getting drained…" The Rain Arcobaleno had been pumping in Rain flames to slow down the poison in Tsunayoshi's body at Reborn's request, and had been doing the entire time.

"It probably won't work for much longer. We have to work fast." Shamal frowned as he fell silent.

"…You have an idea, don't you?" Reborn said, staring at the doctor.

"Stop doing that creepy mind-reading thing already," Shamal groaned, rubbing at hair in irritation. "Yes, I have an idea. But… it's a dangerous idea." The himan gestured for him to go on. "Fight poison with poison. I'll mix some of my Trident Mosquitoes' diseases together to make something that's even more potent than _Fiamma_'s poison. If it works, my poison will engulf and overcome _Fiamma_'s poison, then taking care of my own Trident Mosquitoes is no problem at all. Of course, this will put a considerable strain on the brat's body and just might kill him."

And, as he expected, several cries of protest came, though they were quickly neutralized by a gunshot ringing out in the room. It had effectively shut everyone up as they stared in fear at the annoyed hitman.

"Just do it, Shamal." Reborn said.

"Again, I say, I could kill him in the process." Shamal replied.

"Tsuna won't die." Reborn answered.

"There is no will in a suicidal person." Shamal pointed out cruelly.

"…Tsuna _won't _die." Reborn repeated firmly. "Shamal, we don't have any more time… Just do it."

"Fine," Shamal sighed for the umpteen time. "But I'm not going to be responsible if he really dies." He announced. "Oi, Giotto di Vongola."

"Yes?"

"Where's the medical quarters?" Shamal asked. Before Giotto could reply, however, Shamal continued, "No, never mind that. I just need a clean room along with some medical supply."

"I'll bring you there." Giotto replied.

"The lot of you," Reborn called out to the assassins. "Get to the medical quarters to get yourself checked."

With the hitman sending a deathglare at them, the assassins had no choice but to comply, following Asari out of the room to be led to the medical quarter. Reborn stepped over to lift Tsunayoshi into his arms before turning over to Giotto, who nodded and moved out. The remaining Arcobaleno followed quietly.

* * *

"Here, this was the room Tsunayoshi used when he…" Giotto paused, feeling his throat tightening as the memories of _him _flooded him. "…When Renato stayed. There are medical supplies in every room. I'll go get it." The Vongola Primo fled into the adjourned bathroom.

"While I'm at it, I'll have a look at his other wounds too… see if they need some cleaning up." Shamal announced. "Colonello, if you're still up to it, give me a hand. Reborn, you're helping. Ladies; you might wanna clear the room."

"Right, we'll be back." Lal nodded. "Yuni, let's go check up on the other brats for that brat, shall we?" The Rain Arcobaleno smiled as she lead Yuni out of the room.

With some help from the two male Arcobaleno, Tsunayoshi was stripped off his shirt, jacket and pants. Shamal grimaced as he noted the amount of wounds on Tsunayoshi's body. The fight today had earned him several cuts and bruises, and more importantly, the wound he had received from Squalo just a week ago seemed to be bleeding internally as well. The doctor couldn't help but praise himself mentally for sending Yuni out of the room; given her relationship with the assassin, seeing him in such a state right after what had happened a week ago would probably _not _bode well with the teen.

"The cuts and wounds will heal on their own. Bruises will take some time, although… All that would happen only _if _we can cure him of his poison first, of course…" Shamal muttered. "Alright. Let's see…"

The doctor took in a deep breath as he went to work. Engrossed in his task, he barely acknowledged Giotto as he brought back the medical supplies, neither did he notice Reborn healing Giotto's throat as he worked on cleaning the assassin's wounds. At the same time, he went through the list of all the diseases he had at his disposal, mixing them and predicting the outcome, finally making his choice as Reborn and Colonello helped him to redress the assassin. Shamal gestured for the two Arcobaleno to hold Tsunayoshi down as he injected the diseases and, just as he expected, the assassin started convulsing violently soon enough. By then, the assassins had returned, along with Lal and Yuni, and they watched in pain as the assassin continued to trash around on the bed.

"Oi, Shamal," Colonello grunted out, pushing down on Tsunayoshi with more force as he continued, "How long is this going to go on for…?"

"The two poisons are fighting with each other, so to speak." Shamal replied. "And, until one of them 'wins', Sawada's body will be the one suffering."

"Just shut up and hold him, Colonello." Reborn gritted as he tightening his hold on Tsunayoshi's upper body. "

Tsunayoshi groaned as his movements became more violent. His arms and leg nearly hit the two Arcobaleno quite a few times as he trashed on the bed, coughing out more blood in the process. The others cursed themselves for being able to only watch helplessly by the sides. Ryohei and Yamamoto had taken over Reborn and Colonello when it seemed like the two Arcobaleno was getting tired from holding down a constantly trashing body. The pain on Tsunayoshi's face did not fade as his eyes were still squeezed shut and sweat continued rolling down his face. It had seemed like forever before the trashing stopped.

"What's happening?"

"One of the poison has 'won'. In other words, the weaker poison ―whichever it is― has been consumed by the stronger one." Shamal replied, watching Tsunayoshi closely. "Before you ask me which it is, I'm not sure yet. We need to wait for the symptoms… and here we go." Tsunayoshi had started shivering on the bed and Shamal quickly threw the covers on him. "Someone get me a towel and a basin of warm water." He instructed, moving to check the brunet's temperature.

"Shamal?" Reborn questioned.

"_Fiamma_'s poison works by causing the body cells to replicate rapidly, eventually leading the internal organs to… Well, burst. The victims then die of organ failure _and _excessive internal bleeding." Shamal explained.

"I know that." Reborn scowled in irritation.

"Well, generally speaking, _Fiamma_'s poison also causes overheating in the body, so I put together something of the opposite effect. Trust me; having his body cooling down is better than him overheating." Shamal continued. "The brat getting cold means that my disease is working. I'll let it run for a little while more, than cure it, and the rest will be up to the brat."

"So, he'll be fine…?" Giotto asked.

"If all goes well, ye―" A scream cut off Shamal's reply. "What is it?"

"T-Tsunayoshi-nii-san…" Yuni's voice ―her entire body― shook as she stared at the bed with horror-filled eyes. "H-He…"

"―_He's not… breathing…"_

* * *

A/N: W-Well, it's been a while since an update. Apologies because I was trying to rewrite this in a way that didn't seem very dialogue-y, but I think it still turned out to be so. Sorry that some characters didn't even speak at all. And, umm... W-Well, that's all for this time. C-Ciao ciao~ *runs while holding shield*


End file.
